


Needing

by Honeypop



Category: Black Dagger Brotherhood - J. R. Ward
Genre: BDB, HEA, M/M, V/Butch, vutch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2020-09-28 14:28:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 78,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20427479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honeypop/pseuds/Honeypop
Summary: After Butch's induction into the Brotherhood, Vishous wonders whether the fantasy can finally become a reality. Roomies, best friends, Brothers, or lovers? How about all? V knows it's too much to ask for after hundreds of years of loneliness and detachment, but he's daring to hope.This is the HEA story that I wish V and Butch could have had. In my mind they're meant to be, so I'm re-routing their story in a different direction. Some fluff, some humour, some hotness, some ups and downs (not too many downs) but ultimately the HEA these precious babies deserve! I've tried to cover lots of canon elements and include as many of them as I can within the story. And yes, there's even some Penthouse action.Story is V/Butch heavy with a small amount of other OG character interaction.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've recently reread the BDB series after many years and have found that I am now totally obsessed with Butch/V. I do love the books and honestly I enjoy their bromance love with some sexual undertones between them as it plays out in the books, but there is also a part of me that wants more and would have LOVED to have seen them get together and go through all the ups and downs and romance and hot sex and yeah, Vutch. They would have been the best. Epic. I mourn for the loss of what never was. So I had to let it out. 
> 
> I'm from the UK and while in the past with other fanfic I've tried to keep to a books US English, where relevant, I haven't always in this case, so I'm sorry if the spelling sometimes seems out of whack.
> 
> J R Ward owns these characters, I merely love them and want to play with them a little to somehow ease my intense Vutch cravings, true?

As V sat up in front of the Escalade on the way back to the mansion, he thanked fuck that he’d stashed a bunch of roll ups in the glove compartment before they’d left, because he’d been chain smoking ever since he’d got in.

He turned to steal a quick glance in the back where Butch sat next to Phury. He could tell from the cop’s unusually quiet demeanour and heavy-lidded eyes that the excitement and emotion of the induction ceremony had mostly passed, and the exhaustion was kicking in. The other brothers chatted and laughed, enjoying the moment themselves, trading stories and singing Butch’s praises. Vishous didn’t join in. He just kept on inhaling and exhaling the Turkish tobacco smoke while keeping a discreet eye on his friend, and tried to ignore the multitude of unwanted emotions swirling within him.

Butch’s induction had gone down just as it should, his roommate doing him proud. But they had also shared a moment, a private moment, which had gone beyond them becoming brothers, flesh of flesh, bonded in blood.

Flashes came to him, of Butch, vulnerable, shaking with the pain of the brother’s bites and punches, his torso slippery with his sweat and blood, skin shiny and glistening in a way that got V hard just thinking about it. Butch’s strong grip on the pegs, his legs spread, bracing himself for the onslaught. V knew what the pain was like, and Butch had taken it as well as any he’d known before. Shit, the cop could take a good beating, he was one tough SOB. God, he’d been magnificent. A worthy male if ever there was one.

Pure heat shot through him as he remembered gripping the cop’s neck and brushing the tips of his fangs against the skin there, Butch breathing heavily at his ear, so ready and willing to receive his bite. He could still taste Butch’s blood on his lips, could feel the thick, delicious wine slipping down his throat as he sucked hard. He cursed under his breath and fixed his gaze on the road ahead, trying to think of something, anything else.

He didn’t need to go there. Ever.

But he was going to, wasn’t he. The memory was bait on the end of a hook, reeling him back in, pulling him down into that beautiful, warm place, and some things just wheedled their way into your mind whether you wanted them to or not. Truth was, he wanted to remember. It was probably going to kill him, but he needed to remember. Play it back, savour, maybe embellish it at some point. It wasn’t like he was ever going to come close to anything like that again with the cop. Maybe now he could just enjoy the moment for what it had been, and then let all this shit go.

_Yeah, right._

No, now he just wanted more. He wanted to feed from Butch’s vein every fucking night. Wanted to feel that hot, shuddering breath against his skin, that strong body trembling with need under his, gripping him, desperate for him. He wanted to take everything and give everything, fuck him every which way.

Damn it. This was not happening. _Get your shit together, V._

“V?”

“What?”

He looked over at Rhage who was in the driver’s seat.

“Did you hear a damn word I said?”

“You were talking?” He didn’t really have to fake the pissed off tone. “I wondered what that noise was, I thought someone had put your Miley Cyrus mixtape on.”

“Um, no, I hadn’t, but I definitely can, if you really want me to.” Rhage flashed his fangs and wagged his perfect blond eyebrows.

“Fuck no, don’t you think the cop has had enough torture for one night?”

“True that, brother.” Rhage checked the rear-view. “How we doing back there?”

“Just peachy, Hollywood,” Butch muttered, trying his best to sound like he hadn’t just recently been battered and flattened against a marble slab like a tenderised steak. “Just… peachy.”

V had an overwhelming urge to clamber into the back seat to go soothe his friend. Lend him a shoulder, some comfort and warmth, maybe put an arm around him, pull him in close. Run his fingers gently over the tender bite wounds on his neck. Stroke his hair, kiss his forehead. Whisper to him softly about how great he’d done, how proud he was, how he was gonna take care of him. _Fuck. What. The. Hell._

He shook himself out of the fantasy, wondering if anyone would think it was weird if he just went ahead and slapped himself a few times around the face. But thank fuck, he realised they were back at the mansion, driving through the gates, and V was itching to get out of the damn car. It felt like he was struggling to breathe, suffocated, like there were too many bodies in one space.

The brothers would know, of course, they would know what passed between him and Butch back in that cave. They would have seen the cop’s hands slipping down from the pegs, his fingers slowly sliding lower, snaking around and gripping V around the waist. Noticed the way V had lingered and shifted closer, pressing his body forward. Taken more blood than he needed to, more than they had. Probably noticed how much harder than necessary he’d punched the cop after, too. Those fuckers didn’t miss a beat.

Yeah, just peachy was right.

The Escalade had barely stopped moving when V was out of it and moving toward the Pit. He wasn’t sure where he was headed or why, just knew he needed to be out of the way, alone with his own messed up thoughts.

“Ah! Fuck me.”

V slowed his pace as he heard his friend curse.

“You okay, big guy?” he heard Phury ask the cop.

“I think one or two of you assholes might just have loosened a couple of my ribs, no biggie. I’ll soon heal, right?”

“Yeah, my brother.” There was a heavy slap on the back, and another wince. V stopped, closed his eyes, took a deep breath and exhaled. Turned around.

“Hey, cop.” V braced his hands on his hips and looked over. “I hear, ah, Lagavulin is really fucking good for healing ribs. I mean, not as good as Goose, but pretty close.”

“Then fill me up, vampire.”

V let that one slide on by, and watched as Butch took a couple more claps to the back and a little shoulder to shoulder action from the others, before he was shuffling towards the Pit.

“Am I always gonna be vampire to you? You do realise you’re one too now, right? You’re not even human anymore.”

“Yeah, sure, I still call you that, but you are a vampire, though, so I’m technically right. Plus, you still call me cop, but I’m not on the force. I mean, I’m pretty sure they’re not holding my job open for me, waiting patiently for my return.”

V smirked as he opened the door.

“No going back now, cop. The Brotherhood is a kind of lifetime career gig. Unless you totally fuck up, of course, and piss off our King.”

“Well, that’s not hard to do. And what you talkin’ about, you piss him off on an almost daily basis, and you’re still here. And I’m at least 50% less annoying than you are, so I’ll take my chances.”

The two of them stepped into the small vestibule and went through into the Pit. Even though he was still tense as hell, the verbal back and forth made everything seem more normal. Plus it was just the two of them, back home, in their space. As it should be.

He headed straight for the kitchen and immediately poured himself a large shot of Goose from the bottle which was out on the counter. He downed it, closed his eyes and breathed through the fire which swept down his throat and into his stomach. It had the required effect, his body relaxing a little, the tension in his arms loosening. Then he poured another even bigger one, and poured the cop a large shot of his own poison of choice, and took it to him.

Back in the other room, Butch had parted the folds of his robe, and was looking down at his chest. He was still covered in the remnants of the ceremony, some of the remaining blood having dried and darkened now, smudged down his neck and upper body. Jesus, the sight of him like that made V seriously fucking hard. Good job his own heavy robe covered a multitude of sins.

The cop ran a thick forefinger lightly over his new star-shaped scar. V stepped closer, handed Butch his drink, and looked at it too.

“It’s looking good.”

“Hurt like a bitch.”

“I know.” V took another good swallow of Goose. “You can take it."

V’s fingers itched to touch him there, soothe the skin. Maybe step even closer and dip his head down, and run his tongue over the ridges of the fresh scar. Taste the cop’s blood, the saltiness of his skin. His mind was overflowing with ideas on where he could go from there. He knew he was in dangerous territory now, and a part of him felt like he might be falling down a deep hole, unable to grab a hold of anything to stop himself falling further and further. In truth, he wasn’t really scrambling to stay out of that hole anymore. Question was, was Butch gonna be falling with him? Or was he gonna be down there alone?

“V?”

Butch’s voice was deep and even more gravelly than normal, and V’s eyes slowly lifted under low lids. Their eyes met, and V felt like he could really do with being able to read some fucking minds right now. That would be great. Seriously.

“You took it like a true warrior,” V growled. “Never had any doubt you would.” He downed the last of his vodka and put the glass down on the coffee table.

“V.”

“What?”

Butch downed his own glass and put it down next to the other empty.

“What happened in there, with us, in that cave.” Butch was breathing hard, his chest pumping up and down, skin glistening under the lights. “It was…”

Erotic as hell? A terrible mistake? The silence stretched out, and Butch was not spilling.

“Look, shit happens,” V finished. “Getting bit and beaten up by a bunch of huge fuckers like us, it’s… tough. And overwhelming. I get it. Seriously though, you did great.”

“When you… when we…”

Jesus Christ, the cop was all uncomfortable, and he was getting twitchy now too, palms rubbing his face, fingers combing through and grabbing his already disordered hair. V suddenly decided he didn’t want to hear any more, whatever it was that Butch was struggling to say, he wasn’t going to like it, he realised.

“It’s okay, honestly. We don’t have to go over any of this.”

“V, I just need to…”

Vishous turned and hot-footed it down the hallway, his long strides eating up the short distance to his room. He cast off his robe and headed for the bathroom. He willed on the light and braced his arms against the sink, staring at his reflection. _Mother fucker_.

This was great. Just great.

After a moment he switched on the shower and then stared himself out some more as the water warmed up. What had he been thinking? Like sharing a moment during that induction ceremony meant anything? Like this was when they were somehow going to get their shit together, and Butch was suddenly going to realise that he wanted V, too? He’d been absolutely kidding himself. The guy had just needed someone to lean on, comfort from his friend during his induction. Those fingers digging into his waist, pulling his body closer, that shudder running over his skin, that heavy breathing at his ear, these had only been the normal, perfectly natural responses to good buddies connecting during an emotional and unnerving situation. It was nothing else.

V pushed himself back from the counter and stepped under the warm spray, closing his eyes tightly. He breathed in the hot steam and wondered if he should be taking a cold shower, instead.

“You didn’t let me finish, asshole.”

Vishous about jumped out of his skin as the cop’s head appeared round the shower door.

“What the fuck?” He took a step back, and then another as Butch got in.

“You were interrupting me, and then you walked off. So now I’m in here with you, and neither one of us is getting out until I’ve said this.”

V thought for a moment that his heart might have stopped, but he still seemed to be breathing, just about. They were close, and both naked, and for a second he wondered if he should be covering himself, before realising how ridiculous that was. They’d seen each other naked before, plenty of times. No biggie.

His eyes drifted to Butch’s chest, the spray of water hitting his skin, trailing down. He followed the path, over his chest, stomach, lower. His eyes shot back up.

He grabbed the soap and started lathering up, figuring if he had something to do with his hands, it might somehow make this awkward situation easier. Fuck, he wished he’d brought the Goose in.

“So talk.”

Butch took a deep breath and exhaled loudly.

“I’m not sure exactly what happened in there, between you and me. It was… I was… fuck, why can’t I ever formulate a damn sentence when it comes to shit like this?”

Butch did more of the face rubbing, and V massaged the back of his neck with a soapy hand, waiting for the inevitable ‘It was a mistake, I’m completely straight, I don’t want to have sex with you, I don’t know what came over me, let’s never speak of it again’ followed by a strong clap on the back, buddy style. Maybe a firm handshake.

“Whatever happened in there,” Butch continued. “It was… fuck, V. It made me hot. Hard.”

V was vaguely aware that his mouth was open, and that he was trying to suck in more air than seemed to be available in the small shower cubicle.

“All of it?” V growled.

“Fuck no, you kidding me? Just the part where you... yeah. Did what you did. And I’m not gonna say that was the first time I felt something like that with you.”

V stopped breathing entirely.


	2. Chapter 2

Honesty was sometimes tough, but necessary, Butch realised. Holding shit like this back from someone you cared about meant never having to face the reality of what you struggled to deal with alone, or having to make yourself vulnerable, or run the risk of fucking up everything good that you already had. And when you tell your best friend that they gave you a hard on, there’s no taking that kind of shit back. Ever.

But there was no denying that in this small confined space, naked with V who was soaping himself up like he was auditioning for some soft porn shower gel ad for vampires, he was getting seriously fucking hot again. He wanted his own soapy fingers replacing V’s where they ran a slippery trail over those huge, tight shoulders, wanted their naked bodies pressed against each other, hands roaming everywhere, grabbing, stroking and pinching, wanted to feel the sweet sting of V’s sharp fangs piercing the skin of his neck again, sucking him hard, drinking deeply, greedily.

This was not Butch’s usual type of fantasy. He’d always been full on hetero, had been brought up that way, to think that was the only way you were supposed to be. And whether it had been the influence of his uptight Catholic upbringing or not, he’d never, ever found another male sexually attractive. He could appreciate a good looking son of a bitch, sure, but had never considered fucking a guy.

That was, until he’d met V.

He and the vampire had just connected. While he hadn’t immediately wanted to jump on the male, over time the attraction had definitely grown, and was by now undeniable. Hell, even though at the time it’d scared him shitless, Butch had to admit that he still often found himself day-dreaming about what had happened that time V had tricked him into drinking his blood. Except in his version, after V had held and stroked him through that mind-blowing, dick-exploding orgasm, things got dirtier and more hands on. Oh yeah, V was something else. Erotic, dark, mysterious. Ridiculously sexual. Hot as the motherfucking sun.

And strangely tender, when it had come to Butch. Which made him feel special, safe, warm-and-fucking-fuzzy all over. And wasn’t that a whole other level of messed up? Because this wasn’t just about sex, was it? It wasn’t some bi-curious male itch he wanted to scratch. They actually cared about each other, in a way that went beyond friends and brothers. On a level that Butch was pretty sure V had never really allowed himself to connect with anyone else before. In a way that he himself had never connected, either.

Looking at V now, though, there was nothing tender about the eyeballing he was getting. Those diamond eyes were radiant, burning with heat, and Butch could tell that all kinds of shit was going on behind them.

“You felt it too, right?” Butch said. “You felt my reaction. My… need for you. I mean, I wasn’t just imagining things.”

“Yeah. I felt it.” V’s hand stroked over his stomach and down lower, washing himself nice and thoroughly, and Butch tried his best to keep eye contact.

He pressed on, knowing there was no going back with his confession now.

“Well, here’s the thing. I don’t really know what the fuck is going on with us. I don’t know what this is. All I know is that I need you, V. My whole body is fucking wired with needing you right now.”

“It’s the blood,” Vishous said raggedly. “Our blood is still pumping through your veins.”

“No, it’s not the blood. It’s you.” Butch reached out and pressed his palm to V’s chest, stroking upwards to his neck, his grip firm, needy. “I want you, V,” he whispered. He inched closer, and pressed his forehead against V’s. “Are you hearing me? I need you.”

A strong hand came up to grip his wrist.

“Marissa…”

“She’s gone. She’s not coming back. She wanted to go, and I let her. I know why I didn’t fight it, and so do you.”

V loosened the grip on his wrist, and his hand slid up to grab the back of Butch’s neck, too.

“If we do this, you can’t take it back. It’s done, cop.”

“Good, I don’t want to go back. Ever.”

V let go and stepped back, putting some space between them again. Butch shivered under the heat of the water, and he was suddenly desperate for V to be all over him like a rash, taking control, grabbing him and kissing him hard. Nothing happened, though, and he wondered if V was expecting him to make the move, to take the initiative and show V how much he wanted this to happen, but he just couldn’t do it. Instead he stood there, waiting, like a fucking idiot. Just as he was about to blurt something lame about the excellent job on the tile work, V took the soap and began lathering up those big hands again.

V reached out, taking him by the waist. “Let me wash you.”

Butch swallowed hard as V stroked his hand over his body, moving up to his chest, taking care of one side and then the other. Their eyes met every now and again as V washed him carefully and attentively, the heat building behind both of their gazes. He massaged his shoulder and neck slowly and with a firm hand, and it felt like the most relaxing and hottest spa day he could ever imagine. As his fingers dug into the nape of his neck, V’s thumb rubbed against his jugular, the circular pressure hypnotising, relaxing him further until he felt like putty being softened and moulded under expert hands. Butch closed his eyes and gave himself over to the moment, simply enjoying the intimate touch. Then he felt V’s other gloved hand against the left side of his neck, slowly stroking his fingers over the nearly healed but still sore bite marks.

Butch shivered and opened his eyes, meeting V’s again. He saw a tenderness and care in his friend’s diamond eyes, a kind of love that made his heart ache in his chest.

Then the moment was gone, and he was breathing hard as V grabbed him and turned him to face the wall, moving Butch’s hands up above his head and pressing them against the tiles with his own. V’s chest pressed against his back, and then his hips were surging forward, and Butch cursed as he felt a fucking huge erection pressing against his ass. V’s hands moved down his arms and snaked around his body, his grip firm and demanding, and Butch relished being at the mercy of that masterly touch. Whatever was coming, it was going to be good, no doubt.

“You tasted fucking delicious, cop,” V growled at his ear. Butch’s breath sucked in hard as he felt V’s tongue drag over the bite wounds. “I can’t wait to taste you again.”

Fuck yes, Butch thought. V pressed closer, rubbing himself, and Butch groaned as V’s lips and bristled chin brushed against his neck, and then he felt the light graze of fangs against his skin. Butch’s legs shook slightly as he waited for the bite, desperate for it, craving it. But V only pressed kisses there, once, twice, then again behind his ear. The sensation was strangely electric, making him feel like his body was being lit up from the inside, his skin starting to burn almost painfully from the pure pleasure of it. It reminded him of being healed, but that leather glove was most definitely still on.

V stepped back and lathered up some more, and Butch sagged a little against the tile, keeping his hands braced against the wall, steadying himself, waiting with anticipation for those hands to be on him again. Soft moans escaped his lips as V’s hands were back on his skin, around his shoulders and back, then slipping around the front, sliding down his chest and stomach. V’s own chest felt slippery and soft against his back, their bodies sliding together in a way that made Butch’s cock throb, begging to be touched. V’s hand moved down his torso, over his hip, then moving down further, stopping just above… _fuck_. Butch felt his balls get tight and his ass clenched from the pleasure of the almost-contact.

Butch gasped as he felt V’s other hand grabbing his hair, tilting his head back a little, while the hand below stroked between the juncture of his hips and thigh, moving closer where Butch needed him to be. His cock twitched in anticipation.

“Fuck,” Butch panted. Had he been running, he wondered absently? Surely he shouldn’t be this breathless standing in a bathroom.

“You want this?” V growled at his ear. The still-slippery hand wrapped around his cock, grip tight, and Butch moaned. “Is this what you’re waiting for? You want me to make you come, cop?”

He cursed as V gave him a few slow, languid strokes.

“Tell me you want this,” V pressed, his fist wrapping around the head, twisting a little in a way that had Butch crying out again.

V ground his hips into him, pressing that hard length against his body. His gloved hand tightened more painfully in his hair, demanding an answer.

“I want this, fuck, yes I want this.” In his voice there was a desperation that Butch wasn’t familiar with, but couldn’t deny. He needed this.

V’s hand reached further down between his legs, cupping his sac, his middle finger probing, pressing against the skin underneath, massaging there. Butch groaned as he got the ball massage of his life, his mouth opening and jaw hanging slack, eyes screwed up tightly from the pleasure of it. V angled his neck and ran his tongue over the bite marks again, making multiple, long languid laps. Butch needed more, by now desperate to come, and his hand came down to reach for his painfully hard cock. V grabbed him with a strong grip at his wrist, replacing his hand where it had been against the wall.

“Not so fast, cop.”

Butch muttered something to himself, probably about fucking domineering mother-fucking vampires, but his words, like the thoughts in his head, were not very coherent. He was on the brink, so close, and he knew just what was going to take him over the edge.

“Bite me, V,” he said, shuddering with pleasure as V continued to do that seriously-fucking-hot-cock-and-ball-massage-while-simultaneously-rubbing-his-own-cock-against-your-ass-and-grabbing-your-hair-and-licking-your-neck thing. Whoever said that males couldn’t multi-task? “Drink from me again.”

“It’s too soon,” V said against his ear, his voice deep, the desperation leaking through. “You need to heal.”

“Just bite then. Fuck, just bite me.”

A deep, rumbling growl sounded in V’s chest, and his hand moved up from his balls, sliding up his hard, heavy length. His palm closed over the thick, blunt end of his cock and massaged, travelled back down to the base, then back up and over again, giving him such delicious strokes but not enough to make him come, pulling back and easing up and slowing down when Butch was getting close, forcing him to draw the pleasure out. Butch wanted to plead, to beg. V probably wanted that too he realised, the bastard.

“I think someone has a biting fetish,” V teased against his ear. “I like it, cop.”

Butch felt the sudden need to touch V and brought his hand down to reach behind him, grabbing V’s ass and pressing him closer, and fuck, V’s body felt good under his palms. Firm, tight. He felt that erection slide against the crack of his ass.

Shit.

He whipped his hand away, replacing his palm back up against the wall.

“I know you’re weirded out,” V said, rubbing his cheek against his. “It’s alright.”

“I want it. Fuck, I really want this. I’m just…”

“You want me to stop?”

“No!” Butch almost blushed at how quick his response came, and felt like an idiot when he heard V's breathy laugh. "I mean, no. Definitely not. Jesus Christ, don't stop."

“It’s different, I know.” V nipped his neck, and Butch closed his eyes and moaned as those fingers found that delicious rhythm again. “It’s just you and me. You trust me, right cop?”

“Yeah.”

“Just go with it.” V tightened his grip and stroked harder. “Feels good, true?”

Butch moved his hips up to meet V’s strokes, wanting more, but V was keeping the pace steady. Then he slowed, his strokes becoming more leisurely, and Butch looked down to where V’s hand was working him, willing it to move faster.

“Keep… fuck, keep going.”

V stopped altogether, and as Butch turned his head, about to let out a string of juicy curses, V turned him so his back was against the wall. He looked into V’s pale, intense eyes, and the vampire was still, thoughtful, like he was taking a moment to decide something, whether to continue, take it further and harder, or stop altogether. Butch really fucking hoped that it was the former.

But then V braced his hands against the wall above Butch’s head, and leaned forward, slowly lowering his lips to Butch’s jaw. He felt the soft press of lips against his skin, and shivered as V brushed lightly, then pressed a kiss to the side of his mouth. He pulled back just a moment, before pressing those too-fucking-soft-to-surely-belong-to-V’s lips against the other side of his mouth.

He pulled back again, and their eyes locked briefly, before V’s arms took him into a firm embrace as he kissed him on the mouth. Butch welcomed him in, his arms finding their way around V’s body, moaning deep in his throat, desperately wanting more. V palmed the back of his head, controlling the pace, keeping things slow, probing his tongue gently, as if he were testing the water. Butch felt the rasp of that goatee against his skin, and this was like no other kiss he’d ever experienced before. He was being guided, taken, controlled, and there was no mistaking V was very male, and very powerful. It should have felt weird. It did a little. But mostly, it felt really fucking good.

And then it was like a switch flicked in them both, because they were kissing deeply, roughly, all tongues and delicious sucking noises, and thank you Jesus, V’s hand was between their bodies and he was working it again. Harder now, his grip tighter, and Butch groaned against his mouth as the tension built in his balls. Butch couldn’t handle the pleasure of his cock being worked so damn good and that tongue swirling against his own. He pulled his lips away and threw his head back in pleasure, moaning and grunting and working his hips harder against V’s hand.

“Fuck yeah, cop, that’s it. I want you to come all over me.” V started spitting all kinds of dirty stuff, and Butch joined in, cursing and moaning his way through the waves of the orgasm which overtook him. He watched as he ejaculated, coming all over V’s chest and stomach, felt the warm slick feel of his come lubricating V’s hand as he continued to work him, milk him. His heart was beating out of his chest, and he rode the waves for what felt like forever, the pleasure just coming and coming, taking him over and flooding him, like nothing he’d ever felt before. Even as the orgasm finally faded, he soon felt the tension build again as V kissed him hard and pressed his palm against his still-hard cock, his body wanting more of what V had to offer.

“Fuck, B,” V breathed against his neck. “Who’d’ve thought an asshole like you could kiss like that?” He sucked the skin there, and Butch grabbed onto V’s hair with both hands, desperate to keep him where he was, urging him on, willing him to bite. But V only sucked and released, sucked and released, his fangs never penetrating. Fucking tease.

He felt V smile against his skin.

“You’re going to need to learn that I’m the one in control here, true?”

Butch wasn’t sure exactly how he felt about that. He pulled V’s head back, his fingers grabbing and tugging at that damp dark hair.

“I’m not gonna submit to you, V.”

Vishous smirked at him as if to say ‘yeah, right. Let’s see about that’. Butch’s eyes widened and he released his grip. He was suddenly feeling completely out of his depth. V’s face softened as he felt his friend’s unease.

“Chill, cop. I’m not about to get the ball gag and chains out. Yet.”

“You know my ice-cream is of the vanilla variety, right?”

“Just because you never tried wabasbi flavour doesn’t mean you won’t like it.” V leaned in and kissed him again, demanding and needy, his tongue penetrating Butch’s mouth, making his blood heat up, his skin tingling all over. “If this is as far as you want to go, then fuck it, I’ll take that. If you let me kiss you like this and give you a hand job every day then it’ll be a good few centuries well spent.”

Butch had to agree with that, and his cock did too, apparently, since it started throbbing, desperate to be touched and worked again. But he knew there was a whole other world of pleasure waiting for him, and that he wanted it. This was great, and he had honestly never come so hard and for so long, but he knew this was just the appetiser, and V had a whole full fucking menu of courses waiting to be tasted.

“I want more,” Butch said against V’s mouth. “I just… I don’t know what I’m doing. This isn’t usual, for me. You know?”

V nodded.

“Have you thought about us? What you wanna do to me?” V’s hand was on his cock again, and then he was stroking himself at the same time, their dicks rubbing together, V’s large hand caressing both at once. “Did you fantasise about me fucking you?”

Butch leaned his head back, pushed his hips forward and closed his eyes.

“Yes.” He drew out the word as he recalled the dreams, the fantasies, the alone time in his bed, in the shower, palming his cock. Working himself as he thought of V naked and under him, above him, mouth on his cock, fangs at his neck, everything, everywhere. “So many times. I was worried you’d read my mind, and see all the dirty shit I was thinking about.”

V smirked and then kissed him deeply, tonguing him roughly, like he was rewarding him for that little admission.

“How dirty are we talking, vanilla boy?”

“For me, pretty fucking dirty.”

“Well, you know my mind-reading dried up, so I’m shit out of luck. Let’s dry off and talk some more about this in the bedroom, true?”


	3. Chapter 3

As he tossed the towel on the floor and led Butch into the bedroom, Vishous had to fight really hard to keep a huge shit-eating grin from spreading its way across his face. He felt a kind of lightness, as if all the energy in his body and in the air all around him was now finally flowing in the right direction, like the earth had tilted a millimetre on it’s axis and eased that crick in it’s spine and suddenly everything had just shifted into place and world peace was probably about to be declared across all continents.

When he got to the bed he turned to Butch. V eyed his friend, and fuck, he looked good. His chest was flushed and his skin had a glow to it, a sheen from the residual heat of the shower, and his lips were pouty and bruised from their kisses. Damn, those kisses. V needed more of those.

As if he were picking up on what was on his mind, Butch’s gaze drifted to his mouth too, his lips parting, his body easing forward to close the space between them, seemingly as desperate as he was to pick up where they’d left off. V leaned in and grabbed him, and took his mouth.

Kissing Butch had been even better than he’d imagined. And he’d imagined a lot. Those lips were downright fucking pillowy, but there was nothing soft about the way the cop went about business. He was all hunger and surging need, his mouth always searching impatiently for more, his neck angling to deepen the kiss, moans and growls rumbling deep in his chest. V felt like he was being savoured, devoured. Claimed.

He fucking loved it.

Yep, Butch’s mouth was definitely in the game, but his touch was still more tenuous, finding its way more slowly. His strong hands wound their way around his body, gripping and kneading at his flesh, but not demanding. V was aching to feel Butch’s hands all over him, on his ass, in his hair, gripping his cock. Which was pretty fucking unusual, for him. In fact he could barely remember the last time he’d allowed anyone to touch him like that.

Yeah, he wanted Butch touching him and tonguing him and all that sexy shit, but his usual dominant tendencies were still winning out. He wanted to be inside Butch in every way he could get, and he wanted to pin the cop down and have him desperate and begging and crying out his name as the two of them came together over and over again.

As his thoughts drifted while they kissed, he realised that his hips were moving rhythmically against Butch’s body, rubbing against the towel the cop had tied around his waist. It was taking every ounce of control he had to rein himself in and stop from throwing Butch down on the bed and taking him roughly, just the way he wanted to. He reminded himself that this was Butch’s first experience with another male, and as first times went, V was well aware of how that would roll with his intimidating and hard-edged nature. Fantasy was one thing, but the reality was different. And while Butch definitely wanted this, it was brand new territory for him. V had waited this long, and he could take it slow, if that was what Butch needed.

Even if it meant his ball was going to explode from the frustration.

Butch broke away and his lips traced down over V’s jaw and neck. He stroked the hair at his nape with a touch that seemed sure and familiar, like he’d done it a thousand times before. He pressed kisses to his neck with a light suction that left exquisite hot trails across the surface of his skin, and made the rest of his body come alive with energy. In fact, V wondered if he might be glowing like a lightbulb, but a quick glance at his arm told him otherwise. He leaned his head to the side a little to give Butch better access, sighed, and closed his eyes. The sensation was intimate and pleasurable in a way he was wholly unfamiliar with. But it was a feeling he could definitely get used to.

“You can let go, V,” Butch whispered next to his ear. “Do what you want to me.” V’s eyes flipped open wide, and he tried to figure out if he heard what he thought he just heard.

“Do what I want? You sure you want that?”

In response a firm hand stroked its way down his back, and then gripped his ass hard. He nipped V’s ear, and V cried out from the pleasure of it.

“This seem unsure to you?”

_Holy. Shit._

V bared his fangs and made a sound somewhere between a growl and a snarl, before kissing the cop hard. He tasted blood, and fuck, didn’t that just turn him on even more. Damn, he wanted to take him now, hard and fast and rough, but he wanted to savour it, too. He took a breath and a couple of steps backward and planted his ass down on the bed. He looked up at Butch, running his hands over waist and hips, tugging him forward by the towel to pull him in closer, so that he was standing in between his spread thighs.

He could see Butch’s erection pushing against the cloth, desperate to be released from its confines.

Their eyes locked, and V slowly ran a hand up underneath the towel, up the outside of Butch’s muscular thigh, then around the back and over his ass. Butch’s lips parted and he breathed out on a heavy sigh as V’s other hand got in the game, stroking firmly over smooth, hard muscle.

V tugged at the towel to make it fall away, and Butch’s cock bounced free, the hard, thick length standing out proud from his body. His hands grabbed onto those thighs and pulled him in closer, then he took Butch’s cock in his hand and leaned in, parting his lips and wrapping them around the head before slowly sliding down the smooth rock hard column.

Butch groaned and breathed out his name on a hoarse gasp, and V wanted to hear that sound every night for the rest of his long life.

V took him in deeper, sucking, then let his tongue work its magic, swirling and licking, before driving back down, sucking and releasing, sucking and releasing. Butch’s hands found his head, fingers digging into his hair, pulling at it, driving him on. V’s eyes flicked up to drink in the beautiful sight of Butch in full pleasure mode, mouth hanging open, eyes screwed up in ecstasy one second and then desperately locking on to the action below the next. Whispered curses left his lips, then moans and grunts, and the sound of Butch’s pleasure and the wet sucking noises he was making around the cop’s cock was the sweetest fucking music V had ever heard in his life.

“Fuck, V.” Butch’s hands tightened in his hair again, and V relished the sting of it, wanting more. His cock jerked in response, his release so close, the tip of him tingling. One touch and he’d be done. “Yeah. More, give me more.”

_Oh, Jesus Christ, yes,_ V thought. He could do this for hours. The taste of Butch on his tongue was like a drug.

He pulled back, rolling his tongue over the the head, before dipping down lower, drawing his tongue underneath from base to tip a couple of times. Then he turned his attention to the heavy sac below, licking and sucking on one ball and then the other, working Butch’s erection with his hand at the same time, the soft skin still slippery from his hungry mouth.

Butch’s moans got louder, his hips moving rhythmically, and almost as soon as V took him into his mouth again, Butch’s hands were gripping him, pulling him in closer, fucking his mouth. V opened his throat and took him in, working with the rhythm, until Butch came hard. V carried on sucking his way through the orgasm, and Butch’s pleasure roared on and on, hips pumping and jerking, forcing his cock further into V’s mouth, and V sucked and swallowed, taking it all. Butch finally slowed his movements and relaxed, bracing a heavy hand against V’s shoulder.

V ran his palm over the back of Butch’s thigh. He looked up into his friend’s sated, flushed face, and licked his lips.

“I'm not done with you yet, cop.”

……………………..........................................................................…………..

Butch swallowed hard. He’d just gone from the best hand job of his life to the greatest blow job of his life, and now he had a feeling he was about to get fucked like he’d never been fucked before. The best things come in threes, right? Or maybe that was bad things. Or buses. Who the fuck knew. Or cared.

All he knew was how badly he wanted whatever V was going to give him. V was still holding back, but sooner or later he was going to let himself go, and going by the look on the vampire’s face, that might be pretty damn soon.

V’s lips were all pink and glistening, and Butch reached down to run a thumb over his bottom lip, and brushed against the point of a sharp fang. Their eyes met, and V’s were intense, focused. For some reason Butch thought of a panther, still as a statue, muscles tensed, sharp eyes locked onto its prey, ravenous and ready to pounce.

And then in a flash he was pulled down onto the bed, shoved on his back as if he weighed next to nothing. He bounced a couple of times on the mattress, and then V was crawling forward, looming over him. The muscles in those strong arms and shoulders tensed and released as he moved, and yeah, Butch definitely felt like prey being stalked. Or rather, the stalking part had already happened, and now they were at the part where he got mauled and devoured.

Looking down between their bodies he got a good eyeful of that erection punching out of V’s hips, the head of it glistening, the thick hard length bobbing as he moved. The male was fucking huge; what did they call it, phearsom? Yeah, fearsome was right, and suddenly the idea of what was likely about to happen took on a whole new type of alarming turn.

It was never going to fit. _No fucking way._

V leaned down and kissed his abs, moving up his body over his ribs and chest, and Butch tried to relax. V’s tongue ran over and around his nipple, then he nipped with his teeth, and Butch's body jerked and his back arched off the bed as he bit.

“Fuck!”

The pain was momentary, and then the pleasure spread through his body, right down to the tip of his cock. Shit, V was right, he totally did have a biting fetish. And maybe this whole pleasure/pain thing could work for him, given a little practice. As he looked down between their bodies again and his eyes focused on that huge sex, he hoped that the pleasure/pain thing would extend to everything, everywhere. Fuck, that was definitely gonna hurt.

V pulled back and sat up on his knees, thighs spread. Butch leaned up on his elbows and watched as V gripped his cock in his hand and began to stroke. Butch stared, eyes wide, scared to blink in case he missed a moment of the show.

V was the sexiest, hottest motherfucker he’d ever seen in his life. The sight of him, that incredible fucking body with its tan skin and that fist wrapping around that huge, thick member, stroking in a way that Butch knew would feel so damn good. In response his own cock hardened further, lengthening as it lay against his stomach. V’s tongue brushed over a gleaming white fang and he moaned as he continued to work himself. God, he looked incredible, the muscles in his arms working and flexing, shoulders tensing, the smooth, tight plain of his stomach rippling as his body reacted to the pleasure he was giving himself. And those fucking thighs…

“V, I need…”

“What do you need?”

V’s thumb rubbed over his tip, smoothing the little bead of lubrication over the head, making it glisten.

“Jesus Christ.” Butch had to close his eyes a moment to try to remember how to breathe. Something to do with lungs. And air.

“I know what you want.”

“Yeah?”

“Mmm. I don’t have to read minds anymore to know what it is you’re after.” V’s breath caught in his throat and Butch watched intently as V’s thumb rubbed over the ridge close to the tip. Butch couldn’t help but imagine that cock pushing deep inside, breaching him, taking him. “You want me inside you.”

“Fuck yeah I do,” Butch growled. “You gonna make me beg for it?”

“Definitely.” V’s free hand travelled up his body, and he pinched at his nipple. “I want you to say ‘V, please fuck me.’ Say it, cop.”

The words almost left his mouth before he could even stop them.

“No.”

“Say it.”

“No. You want it as much as I do.”

V shot forward, flipping him over onto his front, and then those fangs were at his neck, and Butch was desperate to be taken, bitten, penetrated.

“You’re right,” V said at his ear, his voice low and sharp, dripping with sex. “And I’d love to make you beg, but I’ve already waited too long. I need to fuck you.”

“Yes,” Butch hissed.

Butch’s body was pinned between V’s strong thighs, and he felt V lean to the side. He heard a drawer being opened and some shuffling, and turned his head to see V’s hand riffling through the top drawer of his bedside table. There were tinkling, metallic sounds, among others, and Butch was seriously curious about what was in there. V’s beside drawer was bound to be a treasure trove of erotic and possibly perverted delights. He guessed he might find out, soon enough.

But all he pulled out was a little plastic tube. Okay, no ball gag, no restraints, just lubricant. Good start.

Butch moved to sit up on his knees, but V pushed him down again with a firm hand on his shoulder.

“Stay down,” he ordered. “Spread your thighs.”

Butch did as he was told without even thinking about it, pressing his forehead into the pillow and pushing his thighs apart, lifting one of his knees up higher. He wanted this more desperately than he’d ever wanted anything before in his life. And V would make it good. No doubt.

He hitched his knee up a little higher on the bed, spreading himself further.

Then he felt fingers sliding between his ass cheeks, slippery and probing, and he groaned as V teased him, his pleasure receptors flaring.

Butch tried to focus on the sensations and his breathing, and then V’s chest was pressing down on his back, while his fingers were still gently rubbing him. Lips trailed over his shoulder, and Butch felt the brush of fangs scraping against his skin. He gave a lick and then struck, his fangs penetrating with a sweet sting that had Butch coming instantly and loudly, his cock exploding like it was some kind of fucking confetti rocket. He writhed and groaned as V took strong draws, sucking and swallowing, the pleasure of his orgasm being drawn out with the sensation of V feeding from him. Before he knew it, V’s fingers had penetrated him too, and fuck, if it wasn’t the hottest thing he’d ever felt being invaded both ways at once. He came hard again, hips pressing down, rubbing his dick against the smooth satin bedsheets, those fingers stretching him further as the orgasm coursed through his body.

“Fuuuuuuck.”

He was panting hard as V pulled his lips away with a growl.

“You taste too fucking good,” V panted. “Christ, cop.”

V shifted his weight off his back and his fingers slid out. Butch went to sit up, but V restrained him again, pressing down on the small of his back. He heard soft wet sounds behind him, and Butch groaned and eased his thighs further apart as he felt the smooth lubricated head and heavy shaft of V’s cock brushing against his ass. He slid it up and down and teased his tight hole.

After what seemed like way too fucking long and not at all long enough, V grabbed his hips and drew him up off from the bed. Butch obliged, angling himself, offering himself. Now it was V’s turn to curse as he eased the slippery head of himself in, pushing inside a couple of inches before pausing and waiting for Butch to adjust, then pushing in a bit further and pulling out again. He did this over and over, slowly easing in and out, until Butch relaxed and felt the movement become easier and more fluid. Butch closed his eyes and breathed through it, and along with the relaxation and deeper penetration came a pleasure. A seriously intense pleasure.

“Mmmm, V.”

The pleasured, reverent sigh was a kind of ‘thank you’ and a ‘fuck yeah’ both at once.

V leaned down to his ear. “As soon as I come inside you, you’re mine, and I’m gonna take you hard, again and again.” There was a sharper edge to V’s voice now, and Butch knew he was trying desperately to hold himself back but the urge to pound those hips and let himself go was winning out. “I’m not going to stop, and believe me, you’re going to love it.”

Butch shifted his hips, raising his ass higher, urging him on. V ran a gloved hand down his spine, and Butch shivered, feeling every brush of each leather-clad finger, as they left red hot trails against his hyper-sensitive skin. He pressed his forearms down into the mattress and gripped the sheets, readying himself for the beast that was about to be unleashed.

And fuck. Call him the UPS man. Because V delivered.


	4. Chapter 4

As Vishous lay sprawled out and exhausted on his bed, he thought about how few things surprised him anymore. After 300 plus years he’d pretty much seen it all, done it all. Butch, however, was always surprising him. From that very first night they met, when he was a human with a death wish facing off against a bunch of vampires on their own turf, through to their unlikely friendship, to his transition and his true destiny being revealed, and then right up to tonight. The cop was always full of surprises.

V had imagined that Butch was going to be hot in the sack. In fact, he had his own library of Butch fantasies that he dipped into when he had some alone time, and the cop was always on fire in every one. Mainly the fantasies were pretty straightforward sex, just him and Butch fucking in a bathroom, in the back of the Escalade, on the sofa in the Pit, in the pantry, anywhere. Usually the sex was hard, fast and frantic, and he could guarantee himself a happy ending in record time just by picturing Butch spreadeagled, bound and gagged on his table in the penthouse.

Sometimes the fantasies were more elaborate (innocent trainee Butch reprimanded by stern weapons teacher Vishous was a particular favourite), depending on his mood and how quickly he needed to get off. The back catalogue was extensive, and got gradually more detailed and increasingly more perverted. It was safe to say that fantasising about the cop had become a sort of hobby.

None of it had come close to reality.

V had had a lot of sex. But it was rare for him to ever feel really satisfied after a session. Right now, however, his body and mind were relaxed in a way that he hardly ever felt, and he took the opportunity to relish the moment, since it was probably not going to last long. He felt like he had no hope of moving, even in some kind of emergency situation. The Omega himself could turn up and V knew he’d barely have the energy to flip the motherfucker off.

He’d drifted in and out of sleep for what felt like hours, but was likely only a couple of minutes. As his eyelids fluttered open and eyes focused, the post-coital brain fog began clearing, and he became more aware of his surroundings. First thing he couldn’t help but notice was the scent filling the room, all sex and sweat and… dark spices. Which he was pretty sure wasn’t Butch’s fancy ass cologne. The smell was complex, a rich deep scent that made his head spin and that instinctual inner animal part of him awaken. It was two bonding scents merging, the difference subtle but distinctive, coming together to form what was the most delicious and highly erotic scent he’d ever known.

He breathed in deep.

_Fuuuuuucccck._

It wasn’t exactly a surprise to him that he’d bonded with Butch. He’d already displayed some classic bonded male behaviour, finding himself to be at times ridiculously territorial when it came to the cop, before they’d even so much as kissed. So yeah, having sex with him was only going to seal the deal, that’s what males did when they were staking the claim on the one they wanted. And fuck yeah, he’d claimed him, over and over again. The pleasure had been an endless well, and he’d been seriously fucking thirsty.

The fact that Butch had bonded with him too? Well, that was more of a surprise.

Part of him felt great about it, made him want to grin like an idiot and throw some kind of party. Another part of him, the more practical side, started freaking out.

V knew that he was a complete fuck up, relationship-wise. Sure, him and Butch had become great friends, as close as he’d really been with anyone, and there were few things he wouldn’t share with the cop. He trusted him with his life, and had even opened up to him emotionally a couple of times, at least as much as was possible for him to do. But moving beyond that close friendship into some sort of romantic relationship? V actually physically shivered at the very thought of it.

Plus, the whole bonding thing lead to complications. One bonded male was trouble, two bonded males together were a fucking liability. They were usually out in the field as a duo, it had become a kind of practical necessity since Butch had discovered his unique way of taking out the lessers. Now there’d be increased likelihood for distraction out in the field, unnecessary risk-taking when it came to your mate, lack of focus, an overwhelming need to protect the other possibly to the detriment of yourself and even others. It was hard enough when Butch got seriously injured before, but now they were bonded, the thought of coming anywhere close to losing each other was going to drive both of them crazy and to act like a couple of dangerous morons. V was used to thinking clearly, practically. His sharpness was key to his success out in the field, and fighting alongside your mate and watching them get hurt? Definitely going to be a distraction.

And what if something bad did actually happen out there? What if it was his fault? What if he wasn’t able to help or get to him in time? The thought of losing Butch made his heart clench with a searing pain, and he lifted a heavy arm to rub the centre of his chest. This was exactly why he preferred to stay so distant and to keep his emotions locked away. The more you love, the more you have to lose.

Oh, and there was the little issue of the fact that Butch was straight, and..… _Shit, wait, did he just mention the L word?_

He needed a smoke. Jesus Christ, he needed a smoke.

Summoning his strength he shifted his weight further up the bed and fished around in the crap on his bedside table, until he located a hand-rolled. Then he pulled open the drawer and rifled around a bit, before pulling out a lighter. He leaned back against the pillow, lit up, inhaled deeply, and exhaled a steady stream of smoke.

He glanced over to his right. Butch was face down, his head buried in a pillow, and he wasn’t moving. Maybe barely even breathing. Damn, how hard had he fucked him?

“You okay?” V asked, his voice deep and raspy. “Cop?”

“Fuck, yeah,” he translated, Butch’s voice muffled by a satin-covered pillow.

V’s eyes travelled further around the room. The sheets were not just wrinkled but pulled out and balled up at the end of the bed, some of them on the floor. There were damp patches everywhere, including underneath him. Piles of books had been knocked over, and it looked like his bedside drawer on Butch’s side had been pulled out and the contents were likely scattered around the floor.

Looking at Butch again, his eyes traced from the messy sex hair, over the fresh bite marks on his neck, down those broad shoulders and strong back, and fixed on the curves of that spectacular ass.

Damn. V had never seen his bedroom looking better. And it smelled like a fucking dream.

He took another drag and shifted so he was laying on his side, head propped up on his hand. He watched as Butch changed position, hugging his arms around the pillow under his head, turning his face towards him. His eyes remained closed, those oh-too-long lashes resting delicately against flushed cheeks, those full lips a deep pink, pouting and slightly parted, as he breathed deeply in his sated and relaxed state, drifting back to sleep.

V just watched and listened to that faint snore for a while. He itched to touch him, and he couldn’t resist doing so while the cop was so sound asleep. He traced his fingers over his cheek and jaw, then made a sweep through his hair. Butch made a little ‘hmm’ sound, and V continued the trail down his back, light fingertips making S curves over muscled shoulders and down his spine.

If only they could stay right here, just like this.

“We datin’ now?”

V’s eyes snapped wide and he quickly pulled his hand back. Butch was looking at him through half open eyes.

“You don’t wanna date me, cop. Trust me.”

“If all our dates are like this I do.”

V took a drag and looked into those familiar eyes. Butch's face was the absolute picture of someone who had just been fucked to the Fade and back. He wanted to do that for him every night, keep him happy and satisfied. He could just tie him to the bed, and never let him out to fight. Keep him safe and sound, the only scrapes and bruises he ever got being from their own heavy sessions. Yeah, the cop would definitely be up for that…

Hm-mm, yeah, sure he would. That was not going to work.

None of this was going to work.

“Got something on your mind, V?”

Butch reached out to stroke two fingers over the tattoos running down the side of his temple, and the gentleness of the touch paired with the look of concern in those hazel eyes had V nearly jumping out of the bed like it was on fire, and running down into the kitchen to grab what was left of that bottle of Goose.

Instead, V started a list in his head of all his failings as a potential mate. The sex, sure, he could do that all day and all night long. The cuddling, hand-holding, share your feelings, snuggling-type shit, that was where he started to get itchy. He literally had no fucking idea, he just wasn’t wired that way. With Butch he thought it might have been different, that he’d handle the intimacy just like he did when he was healing him, which always felt natural. Just gather him up in his arms, pull him close and pour himself and his heart into him. He wanted to be that person right in that moment, but it felt like he’d just be pretending, and Butch meant too much to him to just fake it. That crap was so far off his radar, and Butch probably knew that. Plus, even if he tried it, he’d just end up fucking up. Poking the cop in the eye, or accidentally kneeing him in the 'nads.

Butch was still looking at him. Waiting. Part of him wanted to draw the cop up against his body and kiss him tenderly, show him some genuine affection after what they'd just done together, let his friend know how much he meant to him, and how much he truly cared. The other part of him was screaming to be out of there, to make a run for it and find a fight and get hurt and kill something with his bare hands. But he couldn't do either.

“I’m the one who has no idea what they’re doing here, cop, true?”

Butch’s eyes lit up when he smiled, V realised. Had he really ever even noticed that before? Sparkly as fucking stars.

“Here’s me thinking I was a terrible lay, and you were trying to figure out a way to get me to GTFO before the shutters come up.”

V cocked an eyebrow at him and took another drag, before leaning over to tap his hand-rolled on the ashtray that had somehow remained intact and in place on the table despite the carnage.

“You live here,” V said, exhaling. “Remember?”

“Sure, my walk of shame would only be a few yards,” Butch said, rolling over onto his back. “But shame is shame.” He shifted position a couple of times, and looked over. “I’m a decent screw though, right? I mean, I am, right? It was good for you.”

“Yeah, cop. You’re alright.” When Butch didn’t respond, he realised that his friend was looking at him anxiously. Shit, was he actually worried? That’d been the best sex he’d ever had. “Seriously.”

“Good. I’m glad it was… you know. Good.” He dragged a hand through his hair. “It was good for me,” he said softly. The look in his eyes made V feel strangely vulnerable, like he could melt or some shit if he stared into those hazel peepers for too long.

How could he even begin to explain how amazing it had been? How grateful he was that Butch had trusted him, given himself to him. How their kisses had been a revelation and almost as pleasurable as the sex. How even now with his body spent he ached to take him again, over and over. Slower this time. Drawing out the pleasure. Making Butch wait, and plead, and burn, before allowing him to come.

“Yeah.” V exhaled another plume of smoke, closed his eyes, and pictured Butch’s face as he’d orgasmed and cried out his name. “It was… yeah.”

Sixteen fucking languages. What was the use of them when you had the communication skills of a giant clam and the emotional grid of a tube sock.

“I gotta take a shower.”

“Yeah.”

Butch drew his palm down his face and then ruffled his hair again, and V swung his legs around and quickly headed for the bathroom.

Before he knew it, he was standing beneath the warm spray, and he closed his eyes and let his head fall back as he washed himself. Without warning, images flashed in his mind, flipping Butch on his back, his side, his front, on his knees, off the edge of the bed. Butch hadn’t fucking blinked, he’d just gone with it, relishing every second just as much as V had, his moans loud and guttural and full of pure pleasure.

Goddamn him, he was going to need to fuck him again, night and day, and he knew he’d never get enough. But beyond that, what more would Butch expect from him? And when he wasn’t able to give it, surely he was going to lose interest after the fad of the sex had worn off, and he’d soon find himself in the arms of a female again. Probably Marissa. She was a female of worth, after all. A true beauty of the race.

He braced himself against the tile with both arms. Thoughts swirled in his head, of all his failings and shortcomings, the incredible sex, the bonding, the overwhelming fucking feelings he was having, but most of all, the thought of how disappointed Butch might be when he realised what a cold, heartless bastard he really was. Shit, he hadn’t even been able to reassure the cop how great the sex had been for him, hadn’t been able to kiss him again, had barely been able to speak. He couldn’t really make him happy, not like a female could. And Butch deserved to be happy.

That’s what you wanted for your best friend, after all.

……………….

Butch slid under the crisp, cool covers of his own bed, his hair still a little damp from the shower he’d just taken, and switched off the lamp.

The Pit was quiet, the shutters still down, and all he could hear was the faint shimmering sound of the long shower V still seemed to be taking.

He was probably trying to wash off the scent of him. In the cold light of day, was V regretting what they’d just done, wishing he could just take it all back and go back to how they were before? Sure, V wasn’t usually a warm and fuzzy type of male, but the air had definitely gotten distinctly chilly in the room right before he'd made his quick and decisive exit.

He was regretting mentioning the dating thing. V had not responded in his usual dry, sarcastic way. He’d seemed uncomfortable and tense, thoughtful, like he was going over events in his mind and maybe wishing that he could erase them, as easily as he could erase memories from a human mind.

Butch turned over and winced. His ribs were still sore, and he had soreness in other places now, too. Nothing that a good days sleep wouldn’t heal, and tomorrow he'd barely notice that anything had even happened. But damn, the ache reminded him of the feel of V inside of him, filling him, moving inside of him. God, the pleasure of it. Who’d’ve fucking thought? But the concern he felt that things between him and V were going to be messed up now, maybe never the same again, pained him much more.

He thought about what V had said, about not being the only one who didn’t know what he was doing. Sexually, he definitely knew what he was doing, Butch knew that for sure. The closeness, the touching and petting, dare he say it, the love, this was what V was less familiar with. Butch figured he was hardly a candidate for romantic lover of the year himself, either. But surely they could work it out, together.

Unless V didn’t want any of that. Maybe he just wanted sex. Or maybe now that he’d had him, it’d turned out it wasn’t really what he was looking for. Maybe he was too ‘normal’ for V, or not submissive enough, too male, or too straight. Who the fuck knew.

From out of nowhere, he pictured V on his knees on the bed, his cock in his hand, stroking slowly up and down. His other gloved hand stroked over his abs, up across his chest, pinching at his nipple, and then sliding behind his neck. Those fucking arms. Sweet Jesus. The male was a thing of beauty, Butch couldn’t deny that. Unbelievably, given the amount of times he’d orgasmed in the last two or three hours, Butch felt his sex stir under the sheets. The more he thought about that hard body with its tan skin, that fist pumping, the harder he got, and the heavier his breathing became.

It felt like all the sex he’d had before was a distant and faint memory, cold and blurry and pointless and completely unexciting. How could he ever have sex with anyone else ever again? Nothing would ever come close.

But shit, he might have already fucked it up. V was going to dry off, get into bed, and sleep like the dead. Tomorrow, maybe they’d both act like none of this had ever happened. Maybe it’d be awkward for a few days, then they’d get back to normal. Shooting the shit, playing pool, talking Sox.

He was no longer hard, and instead he felt an ache in his chest. He turned onto his side, pulled the sheet over his shoulder, and curled his knees up, seeking some warmth. Of course, what else had he expected to come from this? In the heat of the moment, they’d both followed their cocks, and that was all that this was about. Maybe they’d fuck again some time, maybe not. Maybe it would’ve been better had they'd never let any of this happen.

The room felt colder than usual, and Butch wondered how it was possible to go from feeling so warm and desired and fucking free and alive, to feeling so alone in the dark.

Butch heard his bedroom door open, and as some light filtered through into the room, he held his breath. Then he felt the covers being shifted, and V settled into the bed behind him.

His initial excitement died down when he realised, of course, V’s bed was a mess, there was no way he could really sleep comfortably in there.

He lay still as he felt V shifting about, trying to find a comfortable position. Then after a few moments he heard a heavy sigh, and V shifted forward abruptly, his chest pressing against his back, and an arm slid around his waist, hand resting against his chest. Butch settled back, muscles un-tensing, relaxing against his friend’s warm body. The position was familiar, and even though V's glove remained in place, Butch still felt the comforting, healing glow inside. It wasn't sexual, at least, not right in this moment. It was the feeling of total safety, of being home. As he always did when he had V's arms wrapped around him, he let go of all his worries, safe in the knowledge that V had him. Whatever was going to happen, they could wake up and deal with it tomorrow. For now, he could just go to sleep dreaming of a fantasy where he and V made out, drank from each other, had mind-blowing sex, and slept together contentedly like this every day. It was a great fantasy, one which he’d ran through in his head many times, more times than Vishous was aware of, thankfully.

As Butch drifted into unconsciousness, the fantasy flowed into a sweet dream, in which he felt the soft brush of V’s lips at his neck, and a far away, whispered voice saying “I love you.”


	5. Chapter 5

Butch turned over and slowly came awake. He automatically reached out to the other side of the bed, but all his hand brushed against was cold empty bedsheets. His eyes flickered open, and he stared at the vacant space where he’d hoped V would be.

Rolling onto his back, he rubbed his face a couple of times and stretched. A glance over to the bedside table at the clock told him that he’d slept through first meal and then some. He breathed deep and stared at the ceiling in the dimly lit room.

What a day that had been. In fact, it’d been a seriously eventful few weeks. He’d barely had a moment to process any of it, which was kind of ironic, now that he was a walking, talking lesser processing plant. Now he’d been inducted into the Brotherhood, and if that wasn’t unbelievable enough, he and V had done a little celebrating of the horizontal variety. Well, some of it vertically too. So now he was like, what, gay? He was seriously hot for his roomie. Damn, that sex had been... _Jesus_...

Yeah, and who knew where the hell he and V were at now.

His thoughts turned to Marissa. Part of him still cared for her, maybe even loved her, in a way, but he knew that his feelings for her were no longer as strong as they had once been. Shit, they’d nearly mated, but the ceremony had never been fully completed. He wondered, if they’d never met or been together, would he even have gone through with the transition, and become a vampire? Would it have happened anyway, if he’d gotten with V, or for other reasons linked to the Brotherhood? He guessed it was likely. Destiny always plays its part.

He had some regrets about what had happened with Marissa. From the beginning he thought she deserved something more, or at least someone that wasn’t him. She was the female he thought he didn’t deserve, and he’d held her up on a pedestal as this perfect creature who could somehow redeem him, wipe away the dirt and grime of his past, and make him feel worthy.

He’d been kidding himself. The truth was, he’d been one of the first males to show her any kind of serious attention or affection, and she’d been swept away with it just as he had. When she’d walked away after their fight about what he was choosing to do with his new life, he’d realised that they were never going to work, they weren't the perfect match they'd thought they were.

Still, he hoped that she could find the happiness she truly deserved with a male who would take good care of her. Maybe she just needed some time alone to really discover who she was, and what she actually wanted out of life. He could only hope that he'd somehow helped her onto the right path. He couldn’t help still feeling like he had something to apologise for, but she’d made her own decisions for her own reasons, too. They both needed to own their shit for the part they’d played.

After last night, he finally had his answer to what he’d already truly known. V was the one he wanted. The physical attraction could no longer be denied, it’d been there for a while, and he’d dreamed of and fantasised about the two of them together multiple times. Maybe that hadn’t been fair on Marissa, but fantasy was just that, wasn’t it, and sometimes you couldn’t help where your thoughts drifted. He’d never expected it to become a reality.

He remembered while they were in bed, how he’d come all over V’s smooth, tan skin. He’d known he was marking him as his own, and it had been natural and instinctive. The body of the male vampire knew what it wanted, even before the mind worked its shit out and caught up with the program. And afterwards as he lay face down in a pillow recovering, he’d thought _‘This is how it was meant to be. This feels so right.’_

It felt like two halves finally becoming a whole.

Only, now it looked like he was just the one half again.

Was it possible to be bonded to two people, and neither of them wanted you? he wondered. Would he still feel that attachment to Marissa, or would the strength of his bond for V now overpower that? Would he just keep on bonding with people who turned out to want something else?

Christ, how much more of a loser could he be?

Cursing to himself, he shoved the covers back, got up and made quick work of scrubbing himself over in the shower. He wrapped a towel around his waist, pulled on his big girl panties, and knocked on V’s bedroom door. When there was no answer, he stuck his head around, but his best friend wasn’t there. The room looked a hell of a lot tidier than it had last night though, things put back in their place, fresh black sheets all crisp and clean.

_Huh_. Like it had never happened.

A quick search around the Pit told him what he already knew; V wasn’t home.

He grabbed his phone up from the coffee table in the living room, and saw that he’d had a text from Rhage, telling him that there was a meeting in Wrath’s study in ten minutes time. Butch cursed to himself again and threw on some clothes, having just enough time to chug back a quick coffee, before heading over to the main house.

Jogging across the gravel, the cool caress of the breeze against his neck reminded him of V pressing kisses there, licking and sucking lightly at his skin. Then later, his fangs brushing teasingly, and then striking and penetrating his skin deeply. The sucking, oh God, the sucking, the deep draws V took as he held him by the throat, keeping him in place as he took what he wanted. The velvet brush of his lips and tongue as he sealed the wounds. Those hands and lips and fangs everywhere, desperate and greedy, giving him everything he needed and more. Even now the thought of it was making his blood burn beneath his skin and his cock twitch in his pants.

“Fuck,” he muttered under his breath.

He looked up into the camera at the top of the stairs and was greeted by Fritz as the door swung open.

“Ah, master Butch. So glad you could join us. And please allow me to offer my sincere congratulations on last nights wonderful developments.”

“Ah, yeah.” Shit, news travelled fast. Even the elderly doggen knew that he and V had been at it like a couple of rabbits in heat. He rubbed at the back of his neck. “Well, we, ah… Oh, wait a minute, you mean the induction.”

Fritz smiled at him pleasantly and bowed a little.

“We are all so pleased. The other Brothers are already gathered upstairs.”

“Thanks, man.”

Butch gave him a quick pat on the arm and then was triple stepping it up the grand staircase.

The door to the study was open, and as usual the huge bodies of his Brothers were filling the space, overwhelming the elaborate flowery Parisienne decor with their black leather, heavy-duty weaponry, and general air of deadliness. Phury and Z were by the window, and both of them nodded at him in unison. Rhage was leaning up against a wall near the desk, sucking on a tootsie pop, and Wrath was, as per, behind his desk looking like he could at any moment fall through the bottom of the spindly chair he was sitting on if he so much as breathed too hard.

V was in his usual position leaning into the corner of the antique sofa, in a black muscle shirt and leathers, one shitkicker resting on the opposite knee, two black-gloved fingers rubbing lightly at his temple. Their eyes met briefly and V’s cool stare betrayed nothing.

Butch went to sit by him at the other end of the sofa.

“Glad you could make it, Brother,” Wrath said, with the smallest of smiles. “Recovered?”

“Feeling great,” Butch responded. “But just for the record, those robes are wicked itchy. Can’t we upgrade to cashmere next time?”

Wrath let out a quick, low chuckle.

“I’ll make a note, see what we can do.”

“Must be those sensitive nipples of yours, cop,” Rhage piped up. “Now you’re in the Brotherhood for real you’re gonna need to get used to the calluses and the blisters, feel me?”

Zsadist scoffed. “Come on Rhage, we all know you slap a face pack on to make sure you look your best for the lessers before you head out into the field, and then moisturise those dainty-ass feet at the end of the night.”

“Hey, number one, that’s not a face pack, I’m just a messy eater and I happen to like guac. Two, for your information I’m all natural, Z. I don’t even have to work to look this beautiful.”

“Yeah yeah, you’re a fucking peach, Hollywood,” Wrath boomed over the ensuing laughter and curses. “Can we get to the point of this meeting now?”

There were a few low mumbles and then everyone immediately piped down and got serious.

“V?” Wrath nodded towards Vishous, who leaned forward, bracing his elbows on his knees.

“A couple of weeks ago I put a couple of trackers on some cars I found at the scene of one of our fights downtown. There was no movement on them until last night. Fucking idiots came to pick them up, and we have a location. A warehouse near the docks. Could be a perfect hideout for our enemy.”

“You scope it already?” Phury asked, leaning forward over the back of the chair.

“Not yet, but we need to do it soon. We know how quickly they move on and we don’t want to miss our chance.”

“Hell yeah, let’s go.” Rhage was up on the balls of his feet, bouncing like he was a prize fighter about to enter the ring. “I only had a light first meal, I could go for some early evening snacks right now.”

“No,” Wrath butted in. “We need to check it out first, we don’t know how many are based there, if any at all. Could be it’s just used for storage. We might find some ammunition, a weapons cache to confiscate. They could be sleeping there, could even be a trap, we don’t know. Let’s not go in all guns blazing until we find out more.”

“This could be good,” Z said, smiling darkly.

“Maybe.” Wrath sat back on his chair, making it creak. “Z, Phury, you’re both on rota with the trainees tonight, but I want you on standby. Butch, I want you down there with V. Rhage, you stay here unless they call you for back up, we clear?”

“The fuck?”

“This is about intel right now, not feeding the beast.”

“Wait,” Butch said. “You want me down there?”

“I said so, didn’t I? Pretty sure you’re used to the stakeout shit, cop. Unless you still need some time-“

“No,” Butch cut in. “Definitely not. All good.”

“Then do it. And do not engage, motherfuckers. I want us to have a clear strategy on this. We’ll reconvene when there’s some intel to feed back. Let’s do this right.”

As the other Brothers filtered out of the room, Butch looked over at V.

“So, we doing this?”

“Guess so.”

As the two of them stood up in unison, Wrath coughed.

“You two. Is there some problem, some shit I need to know about?”

Butch side-eyed V.

“Nope,” V answered.

Wrath just stared at them. Even though you couldn’t see his eyes behind those wraparounds, Butch knew he was giving them the stink-eye.

“Okay, fine. I’ll see you later.”

The two of them dismissed, they headed quickly down the hall of statues, V’s pace difficult for even him to keep up with as he all but sprinted down the stairs, over the mosaic floor and out the door.

“Hey.”

When V didn’t stop he shouted louder.

“Hey.”

“What?”

V slowed, and Butch grabbed his arm, in case his friend decided to make a run for it again.

“What? Whaddya mean, what?”

“I’ll grab my shit and dematerialise down there. I’ll text you the coords and you can take the Escalade.”

V shook himself free and headed towards the Pit.

“Wait, what? We should go there together. You shouldn’t be there alone. You need back up.”

“I’ll be fine.”

“For Christ’s sake, V, we need to talk.”

Vishous turned and leaned in close.

“Now is not the time, cop. We’ve got a job to do.”

He turned and went through the door to the Pit. Butch could only stare through the front door in disbelief. Then he shook his head to clear it and followed him in.

“Ah, why are you being such an asshole? And why do I feel like I’ve done something wrong here?”

“You’ve done nothing wrong, cop,” V said as he picked up his phone from his desk in the corner. “I just need to focus.”

“OK, but you accept that you are being an asshole though.”

Butch watched the heavy rise and fall of his friends shoulders as he lowered his head and sighed, and shoved his cell in his back pocket.

“Yeah, I accept that I’m an asshole.”

He headed for his room and Butch followed. He watched as V opened his closet and began adding to his already seriously considerable gun, ammo and dagger quota.

Butch looked at the bed.

“Did last night even happen?”

“Don’t be pulling a Running Man on me again tonight, cop, true? If you sense lessers, just give me a heads up and stay put.”

“Doesn’t it even matter to you?”

V pulled on his leather jacket, and turned to face him.

“Yes, it mattered. If you wanna fuck again when we get home, I’m down for that. I’m just trying to be realistic here.”

“Smooth, V. Real smooth. You’re a real fucking romantic.”

“Sorry, did you expect me to bring you first meal in bed? Flowers or some shit? Seriously, what else were you expecting from me? Because this is all I got.”

Butch threw up his hands. “Oh, I don’t know, maybe you could at least be fucking civil and not look at me like you’re regretting we ever even met.”

V pulled a Wrath move and rubbed at the bridge of his nose and the corners of his screwed up eyes.

“Look, we still have to work together, there’s a job to do, and we can’t get distracted right now, feel me?”

Butch narrowed his eyes and tried to figure out what was really going on behind that cold exterior.

“Sure.”

They eyeballed each other for a moment or two, neither of them blinking.

“Great.”

Then V dematerialised.

..........................................................................

V materialised on a rooftop a couple of blocks away from the warehouse and pulled out his phone. He texted the pre-typed message to Butch and shifted his position again, ghosting closer and closer to his target. He checked his surroundings each time, using his keen eyesight and other senses to pick up on the slightest movement, filtering through the human passersby, searching for his targets.

He stopped when he got to the top of a building over from the warehouse and crouched down. He pulled out some binoculars and focused from window to window.

Surveillance wasn’t really what he was looking for right now. What he was actually after was a seriously fucking ugly fight. Hand to hand, maybe three or four to one. The type of brawl that left you bloodied, bruised and spitting out teeth, but feeling uber-alive and like a motherfucking God.

His cell buzzed in his pocket, and he took it out.

One unread message.

_‘On my way, asshole.’_

V closed his eyes. Which as a bad idea on many levels, mainly because whenever he closed his eyelids all he could see was Butch naked.

He realised he wasn’t dealing with this sitch particularly well. He’d woken up with his arms wrapped tightly around the cop, so fucking tight that anyone walking in would’ve assumed he’d fallen asleep while giving Butch the Heimlich Maneuver.

He’d also awoken with his lips still at his neck, hovering over Butch’s vein like a starved dog protecting a delicious bone.

Oh, and a hard-on so huge it was almost like a third person sleeping in between them. He’d basically been spooning his own cock.

Surprisingly, given his recent behaviour, V wasn’t an idiot. Even though he’d never bonded with anyone before, had never even considered the possibility of doing so, there was no point in denying what was going on. Butch was his. Anyone came near him with anything close to aggression, he was going to rip their throat out. No questions. No regrets. Someone so much as flirted with him, things were probably going to get violent.

The bonded male was everything he loathed about their race. Brains out the window, all reactive Neanderthal impulses, tongue out like a fucking puppy, heeling at your mate’s command. A complete lack of control or rationality.

This was not part of the plan. Not that he’d ever actually had one.

Though it pained him to even think about, he remembered how he’d felt when seeing Butch and Marissa together, the connection between them, the tenderness. He’d wanted to experience that, to understand what it was like to open yourself up and just give yourself to someone completely. He wanted to know what it was like to have Butch look at him that way, touch him like that. Yet, when it’d actually happened, he’d freaked.

What the fuck was wrong with him.

His leather glove creaked as he curled his hand into a tight fist.

Since there seemed to be no movement on this side, he changed position, hoping for better luck. It was still lights out, nothing doing, but he made a mental note of a few things of interest.

Maybe if they just pretended like it had never happened, Butch could still have a chance with Marissa. Maybe they could work it out.

Shit, the thought of it made him feel sick, a pool of angry bile forming in the pit of his stomach.

_Yeah, well, get used to it motherfucker._

Soon after he changed position again, he saw the Escalade slowly roll up below in the alleyway to his right. Butch shut off the lights and parked up, and V dematerialised down there.

“Sup.” V slid inside.

“You could’ve waited.”

“It’s dead in there, no lights, no movement. There’s some windows boarded up ‘round the back on the second floor. First floor’s blacked out completely. Three exits, one up front, one emergency on the east side, the large delivery entrance is around back. Hardly any cover there. We’d need everyone out here if we were planning an ambush.”

“Should we just wait a while? See if anyone turns up or heads out?”

V lit up and exhaled.

“Sure.”

They sat there quietly for a minute or two, eyes forward.

Butch took a swig from a bottle of water.

“You want a drink?”

“You bring the Goose?”

“No, I didn’t bring any fucking Goose to our stakeout, V. I brought water though, and snacks.”

He flipped the lid of the box between them on his right hand side, revealing bags of chips, nuts and some power bars. The peanut caramel ones V liked.

“Nah.”

“Alright.” Butch closed the lid. “Maybe later.”

For some reason, Vishous felt a wave of emotion flow over him. He wasn’t sure whether he wanted to scream or smash his head through the windshield or break down and cry like a fucking baby.

“Hey, B.” He leaned back against the headrest and looked over, and in the dim light cast into the car from the streetlight outside, Butch’s face was all hard edges, scruff and roughness. But his eyes. Damn, those fucking eyes.

“What?”

_Tell him. Just tell him. Open your heart and tell him where you’re at and give him the truth.___

_ __ _

“I’m sorry.”

_ __ _

Butch rested his hand on the steering wheel, sighed heavily and stared ahead.

_ __ _

“I know.”

_ __ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all. Just wanted to say a quick thanks to everyone who has read, given kudos, or commented so far. You're spurring me on and encouraging me to keep writing, and it's good to know I'm not the only one out there who needs some V and Butch lovin' in their lives. I've recently written the final scene of this story, and I love it, it brought a tear to my eye, and I can't wait to keep on writing this so we can get there. xxx


	6. Chapter 6

About fifteen minutes later, a battered old grey Honda exited from around the back.

“That the car?”

“Yep.”

“You wanna trail or stay?”

“Let’s go.”

Butch fired up the Escalade and pulled out, keeping as discreet a distance as possible. Damn, maybe they should consider a less intrusive vehicle for their next undercover stake out, maybe Rhage’s bright fucking purple GTO. They followed for about twenty minutes before the car turned down a side street. Butch pulled up slowly. He watched as a tall, white-haired male exited the car. Three others stepped out of the shadows.

There was some conversation between the group, but Butch couldn’t catch what was said. The tall one reached into his jacket and pulled out what Butch guessed was a probably weapon wrapped in cloth. Then he went around and popped the trunk, and handed over some more packages.

“Well well well,” V said. “Maybe Mr Honda is our arms man.”

“Could be a nice stash at that warehouse.”

No sooner had the weapons been handed over, Mr Honda was back in his car.

“We could tail him some more” Butch said. “Could be doing multiple drop offs.”

“Could be. But chances are those three are going to be on the prowl for civilians tonight. I can still keep a trace on that car, but we’ve no other way to track them.”

“Well then, sounds like we got us a party.”

They waited until the three lessers exited onto the main street, and followed behind a short time in the Escalade, before parking up and continuing on foot.

“I’m gonna ghost the rooftops, cop.”

“I’m on ‘em like white on rice.”

By now the adrenaline was really pumping, and Butch was reminded how much he loved to be out here in the field with V. What a team they made, how they trusted each other to get the job done, how sometimes they barely had to say a word to each other, their instincts so in tune.

He made sure he was as far behind as he could get while still being able to see the three lessers. His body was buzzing with the need to hunt them down and take them out, but he told himself to calm his shit down and keep a reasonable pace.

They were soon pounding the dingier back streets, and he passed by long queues for clubs pumping out muffled heavy bass. Oh yeah, these three were on the prowl alright. Unsuspecting drunken young males who would struggle to fight back were the perfect targets. And no matter how many times civilians were urged to be careful, the inevitable would happen.

It was a further ten minutes before the trio chose their target and crossed the road to track two civilian males. Butch knew he’d need to move quickly, since the lessers always made swift work of their victims, taking them down or incapacitating them before they had the chance to dematerialise. This was his job now, for real, to protect civilian vampires and hunt down his enemy, to do his duty as a Brother to protect the race. Not too dissimilar to his old job, but somehow, more right. A pride swelled in his chest.

V appeared from out of nowhere in front of the lessers, and Butch broke out into a sprint to catch up. The lessers looked at each other, considering whether or not to take the huge vampire on, but they seemed to come to an unspoken agreement that he’d be way better pickings than the two weedy civilians. The three sprinted down a side alley, knowing that V would follow them. Which, of course, he did. Even from some distance, Butch could see the gleeful look appear on his friend’s face as he anticipated taking these shit-heads out. Seemingly on his own.

“Great.”

Butch picked up his pace. They had guns for sure, and who knew what else they were armed with. He drew his own forty and skidded to a halt at the end of the alley. V was crouched behind a dumpster, already exchanging shots with a lesser in the corner, and Butch dropped down next to him.

“One down. I’ve got a feeling number two is already out of ammo.”

V rolled and found cover on the right, and started shooting again. From out of nowhere, what Butch assumed was number two leapt onto him from above. He took a heavy punch to the side of his face, before they were rolling on the ground, and he was being pinned to the floor. Fucker was stronger than he looked. Butch’s wrist was clamped in a vise-like grip and battered against the asphalt, his gun knocked free of his hand, skittering across the ground. Then they were trading blows, fists cracking against bone, and that was fine by him. He preferred a good old school fist fight.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw V switch his aim over toward the lesser he was still trading blows with, but Butch knew he couldn’t take the shot without risking hitting him too. Then suddenly a shot rang out and Butch’s eyes widened in fear as V fell backwards. He heard V curse before he got up, struggling but seemingly enraged. He shook his head back into focus and resumed popping off multiple rounds at his target.

Shit. He needed to get to V. He was hurt. Butch needed to get this asshole off of him and make sure his mate was okay.

_Fuck. Mate? Did he really just think that?_

Another punch to the side of the face brought him back into the moment. Refocusing, he managed to roll the pale fucker onto his back. Butch's eyes widened as the lesser pulled out a blade, and he caught the wrist just in time, before he went and nailed him in his gut. They struggled, Butch squeezing and twisting the lessers's wrist. He used his free, weaker hand to punch the asshole in the side. The grip loosened just enough, and Butch locked the blade free. He grabbed it and brought it down into his enemies shoulder.

The lesser screamed out in pain, and Butch let go of the knife and gripped his head instead, then set about introducing the back of it to the asphalt, multiple times. But on the third try, the lesser roared and punched Butch in the face, once, twice, and a third time. Butch felt his ears ring and his vision blur, and he could do nothing as the lesser rolled him over so his heavy body was pinning him to the floor once again. Butch strained to see as the lesser pulled the dagger out of it’s own shoulder, and he caught the flash of black blood against steel as his opponent brought his arm back and smiled gruesomely, preparing to strike.

Before he had time to react, the arm was grabbed and twisted backwards, and Butch heard a nasty crunching sound. The lesser screamed in pain as his arm was broken, V using his massive strength to disarm, almost literally, their enemy. Butch looked up at him through his blurred vision, and, oh yeah, V was pissed. His friend’s diamond eyes were full of fury, and his fangs were gleaming as he snarled, more animal than male in that moment. Then V grabbed the lesser around the neck and twisted sharply, the body immediately going limp, and he tossed it aside.

Butch wiped what he assumed was probably his own blood from his eye, before taking a moment to recover.

“The fuck was that, cop?”

“What?”

“You got at least forty pounds on that asshole, were you looking to get stabbed in the chest for shits and giggles?”

Butch summoned his energy and got to his feet, taking V’s arm as it was offered. His head swam a little, but cleared quickly.

“I had him.”

V barked a laugh and stepped forward, his eyes burning as he got in Butch’s face.

“No, cop, I did.” He pointed down at the lesser, and then poked him in the chest. “You were taking a fucking nap.”

“My hands were free, I was about to take him.”

“Yeah? What the fuck were you waiting for?” He tugged at his hair. “You saw me get shot, right? You saw that and you freaked and it distracted you. It weakened you. I knew this shit would happen.”

Butch looked down at the body, confused.

“What? You think I don’t track what’s happening to you, or any of the other brothers for that matter, when we’re out here fighting? Of course I do. So do you, so does everyone. We’ve all got each other’s backs. There’s nothing different here. This shit happens all the time. Don’t make this into something it’s not.”

V turned away abruptly, bracing his hands on his hips, and paced back and forth. Butch was too damn exhausted and in too much pain to fight his best friend. He caught his breath, retrieved his weapon, and then watched as V lit up a hand-rolled.

“You hurt?” Butch asked, looking at his shoulder. There was a tear in the sleeve of his leather jacket, and though he couldn’t see an entry wound, there was some blood trickling down onto V’s bare hand. “Did the bullet go through?”

“It’s a scratch.”

Oh yeah, Butch thought. In V’s vocab, a scratch could mean anything from a paper cut to an amputated limb.

“Lemme take a look.”

V just exhaled some smoke and knelt down over one of the lessers, rifling through pockets, and checking the weapons. Sirens wailed in the distance.

“Time for clean up, cop. Let’s make it quick.”

He resisted the urge to just go ahead and check that wound anyway, but V was obviously immovable on the subject, and already pissed at him. Better to just get this done so they could be out of there. Run ins with his old friends on the force were not a good idea.

He got down to business, crouching over the knocked out, unconscious or otherwise immobile lessers, opening his mouth and inhaling, until there was nothing left. It was like inhaling the contents of Fritz’s vacuum bag, if the doggen had been spring cleaning in Chernobyl. The whole process made his body feverish and his head feel like it was going to explode, and after completing his task he collapsed down onto his knees with his hand braced against a wall, coughing and retching.

V did the clean up job on any other evidence in the alley, and then Butch felt a strong arm grip him as he was helped up, and they were moving quickly back to the Escalade. Butch let himself get eased into the passenger side, and then they were on the move again.

“Should we… trace the car?” Butch was wheezing, and another wave of nausea flowed over him. V didn’t answer, he was just focused on the road ahead. Since he couldn’t keep them open, Butch closed his eyes, the fight to stay awake and conscious was a losing battle.

The next thing he knew he was being muscled into the Pit and into his room. As he fell backwards onto the mattress, though he ached all over and still wanted to throw up, the comfort of his own bed was the most welcome thing he thought he might’ve ever felt in his life.

He felt his boots being pulled off, then his jacket and shirt, and then V was on the bed too, positioning them both so that Butch was laying on top of him, cradled in his arms.

Butch felt a familiar warmth spread through him, as V placed his ungloved, glowing hand on his chest. They both sighed in unison, and he relaxed further as he felt V’s lips press against his temple, kissing him there.

Home. He was home. And in good hands.

………………………….

Vishous was pissed at himself and the cop for that shit show in the alley. Number one, he’d gotten himself shot in the shoulder after trying to keep his eye on Butch. Number two, Butch had done pretty much the same and ended up nearly getting stabbed. And yeah, it was true, they would usually be looking out for each other in the field, just as they would their other brothers, but it felt like neither of them had been as sharp as usual, both of them spending too much energy on keeping an eye on the other.

Hard as it was to admit, V had been the worst culprit, too. He’d had been fucking raging that that lesser had so much as got a punch in on the cop, and that he hadn’t had a clear shot on him. That had surely contributed to him sustaining his own injury. If they’d just been taking care of their own shit as usual, they would’ve had control over the situation.

Still, it had felt good breaking that fuckers neck.

He recalled the moment he’d turned to see that dagger about to fall, the lesser aiming for his best friend’s heart. His body tensed at the thought of it, his eyes closing tightly.

He could’ve lost him.

_He couldn’t lose him._

V held Butch closer and the glow from his body brightened as he poured more of that healing energy right into his friend. He pressed his lips against Butch’s temple and breathed deeply.

“I won’t lose you, cop.”

“I’m… right here,” Butch croaked. “Not going… anywhere.”

“I’d fucking die without you. I need you.”

“I’m the one…” Butch coughed, and his breath caught in a rattling wheeze. “I’m the one needs you.”

“You’d make it. Your body would recover, it’d just take longer.”

“No. Not this. I mean… I need you, too. Always.” Butch lifted his hand to stroke V’s face, and V leaned into his touch. “And yeah, we were both looking out for each other out there. We always do. I’m not gonna stop looking out for you, ever.”

V swept his free hand through Butch’s hair, smoothing it back. He closed his eyes again and gritted his teeth, trying to hold back the emotion.

“You and me had better start getting our shit together and stop being a couple of fucking pansies out in the field, feel me? You get so much as another damn scratch on our watch I’m going to whip your ass.”

He heard Butch chuckle.

“Kinky.”

“I’m the only one allowed to touch you,” V said in the cop’s ear, his voice low, demanding. “Understand?”

He felt Butch shiver against his body, then relax further, his breathing easier now, his colour returning to normal.

“Yeah, I understand.” Butch turned his head to the side, eyes fixing on V’s. “I’m yours.”

“Damn fucking straight you’re mine, cop.”

V pressed his lips hard to Butch’s, kissing him fiercely, and the warm glow from his body got brighter as he let the dam burst, his love flowing freely through him and into Butch. It was strangely relaxing, liberating, just letting it go. Butch groaned against his lips, and the sound had his body responding immediately, his hips moving under the cop’s body, rubbing his hardening length against his thigh. His glowing hand travelled lower, fingertips caressing the flat, muscled plain of abs.

They turned toward each other, repositioning onto their sides, their legs entwining, hips thrusting and grinding, hands everywhere. V wanted to get the cop naked and get inside him ASAP, but he was also enjoying this little make out session too much to stop. He wanted to draw it out, make them both burn, plus the cop was getting seriously handsy, grabbing his ass through his leathers, then, oh yeaaaaaah, shoving his hand down the front roughly.

Butch grabbed the hem of his shirt, yanking it up part way, before stopping and pulling back.

“You’re still bleeding.” He was panting, mouth open. Fuck, he was hot. V realised he was totally in love. Completely.

V was so not interested in any bleeding shoulders right now. He grabbed Butch round the back of his neck, tugging him back down to his mouth, but he resisted, trying to get a look at that wound.

“I need to restrain you, cop, or what?”

“Did the bullet go through?”

V groaned, but then raised his arm and looked at his shoulder.

“Seriously, it was just a graze.”

He went for his lips again, but Butch pulled away and swung his legs off the bed.

“At least let me clean it up.”

V caught his arm, dragging him back down. His cock was throbbing in his pants, painfully hard. Now was really not the time for first aid.

“I never said you could go anywhere. It’s not my shoulder needs taking care of right now, feel me?”

Butch rolled his eyes.

“It’s time for Nurse Vishous to be tended by Nurse Butch.”

He tugged his arm away and V let him go with a groan, falling back onto the pillows. Butch was light on his feet as he went to the bathroom, his usual colouring back, the feverish, pale sheen on his skin gone. V looked at his bare left hand and watched as the glow subsided, like it knew its job was done. It wasn’t a curse, he’d come to realise. Far from it.

Butch came back with a damp cloth and some bandages, and V sat up against the pillows like a good patient, ready to be taken care of by hot Nurse Butch. Shit, he was going to add this one to his list of Butch fantasies. Maybe they could role play this one for real.

Butch sat down beside him and began inspecting to the wound.

“Hmm. Okay, doesn’t look too bad.”

“You’re cut too,” V said, brushing his thumb over Butch’s split brow. He’d taken multiple blows to the head, and there were a few other cuts and bruises across his face, his eye and cheek slightly swollen from the fighting. He wanted to kiss him where the worst cuts were, and instead of just thinking about it, he leaned forward and did it, paying special attention to the cut over his eye. He tried to be gentle, using a brushing motion with his lips.

When he pulled back he realised Butch's eyes were closed, his face relaxed, features softened.

“I’m sure I’ve looked worse," Butch said, opening his eyes, his voice cracking a little. "I think my beauty queen days are done, though.”

V wondered whether the healing process helped with injuries, too. He wanted Butch’s pain gone. He could always feed him, that could help quicken things. The thought of anyone taking his blood had always been abhorrent to him, but now the idea of having Butch at his vein, maybe that wouldn’t be too bad. Maybe it could be pretty good. Maybe even hot.

If he needed it, he’d give Butch his last drop of blood.

He sat back and brushed his fingers against his neck, imagining Butch there. He closed his eyes for a moment and thought about Butch biting him, fangs piercing skin, lips latching on, sucking and swallowing. Yeah. That could work. His still rock hard cock was definitely up for it. He swallowed down a groan.

He dropped his hand, opened his eyes again and watched his friend intently as he worked. He drank in those rough yet handsome features, the scruff appearing at his jaw, those eyes that had seen too much, held so much pain, but sparkled to life when he smiled. His gaze travelled lower, over those strong shoulders and wide chest, muscles moving under smooth skin as he tended him.

_Mine_, he thought.

“See something you like, V?”

“Mm-hm.”

V didn’t stop looking.

“You’re makin’ me blush here.”

“I’m gonna make you do more than that soon, cop.”

He started to get more impatient for Nurse Butch to be done, thinking about how he was going to take him, the pleasure he was going to feel pushing deep inside, the sounds he was going to tease out of the cop.

He winced and was snapped out of his wandering thoughts as Butch pressed the cloth over the deep wound in his shoulder.

“Sorry.”

“It’s okay.”

“Maybe if you weren’t such a demanding, domineering jerk-off I’d go more gentle on you.”

V looked into the cop’s hazel eyes, and a slight smile appeared at both of their lips at the same moment.

“Maybe I don’t want you to be gentle with me.”

Butch’s smile widened further as he carried on dabbing around the wound.

“Well then maybe if you just let me patch you up and take care of this, I’ll get rough with you later. Rough as you want. How about that?”

V closed his eyes and growled, his cock punching against the fly of his leathers like it was begging to be let out. He writhed on the sheets.

_Fuck_.

“How about now? No time like the present, cop.”

He leaned forward, but Butch pushed him back down.

“Will you just let me wrap you up? Damn, V.”

"Now who's being the domineering jerk-off?"

"Takes one to know one."

He pressed a gauze pad to his shoulder and quickly wrapped him up.

“I want you,” V growled.

Butch smiled to himself, like they were words he enjoyed hearing. So V said them again.

“I want you, cop. I want you so fucking bad, twenty-four-seven. My whole body is aching for you all the time.” With his free hand he rubbed himself through his leathers, tracing the shape of his huge length, then squeezing lower down. “Christ, I’m so fucking hard for you."

He didn’t get any further, because Butch jumped on him, pushing him down into the pillows with his weight, kissing him with everything he had and rubbing his hips against him. They soon stripped themselves of what was left of their clothes, and V relished the sensation of them naked together once again, their warm, bare, smooth skin brushing, hands caressing everywhere.

Butch’s hand wrapped around his cock and stroked, and V’s hips jerked up off the bed. Shit, the feel of that strong grip, stroking down his shaft. It felt so fucking good. No one had ever touched him like that, he’d never allowed it. Now he wanted Butch’s hands on him like this all the time, day and night. He’d never get enough.

“Yesterday,” V said. "Fuck, it was incredible.”

“What?”

Butch’s lips were at his neck, and then drifting lower, nipping his collar bone, and V groaned and grabbed Butch’s hair, tugging.

“What we did last night, this morning. It was incredible. The best sex I ever had. I freaked out after because I’m a fucking pussy and I want you so much it scares the shit out of me. But I never came so hard before, cop. Oh, fuuuuck.”

V closed his eyes and groaned as Butch bit his nipple.

“Oh God, me too,” Butch groaned, before nipping at him again.

“It was… fuck, cop.” His breath caught in his throat, and all coherent thought went out the window, all focus on the sensations of Butch biting and pinching him. “Yes.”

V was done talking. Whatever else needed to be said could wait.

He rolled over and pushed Butch down onto his back and then got busy in his drawer, pulling out some cuffs. He dangled them off his finger and straddled the cop, looming over him, pinning him. Butch looked back at him with fire in his eyes, and his hands came up to grip and stroke his thighs.

“No more touching,” V growled, before grabbing his wrists and making quick work of the cuffs. He leaned down to his ear as he attached them to the bed frame. “You can put your hands on me again later, when I tell you. Your mouth too.”

Butch closed his eyes and swallowed hard.

V looked down and took a moment to consider his options. How about a gag? A blindfold? Ankle restraints? Maybe he could get the candle wax out. Fuck, he couldn’t wait to get him to the penthouse. They could really play there. But no, for now this was good. Butch on his back, at his mercy. He wanted to see the cop’s eyes, listen to him moan, have him arching and writhing underneath him.

And what a sweet sight it was.

He leaned down to kiss him hard, his tongue penetrating the cop’s mouth mercilessly. Then he bit Butch’s lower lip, his fang piercing the skin, and he lapped the bead of blood that appeared. He moaned at the taste, then moved lower, nibbling over his jaw and neck, down to his chest. He bit at his pecs and nipples, drawing blood there, licking, swirling his tongue around one before tending to the other. Butch moaned and pushed his hips upwards, searching for friction and contact, but V stayed just far enough away.

He carried on moving down his body, nibbling, biting, licking his way across that tight, hard expanse of muscle and smooth skin. He took particular care over the juncture between hips and thighs, scraping his fangs, tongue trailing a hot, wet path. He pushed Butch’s thighs wider with his hands, settling himself between them, watching as his cock jerked, the sight of it so long and hard and so fucking tempting.

Then he leaned his head down and nipped at his thigh, and Butch moaned and pulled at the restraints, hips straining for more contact. V pinned him down, spreading his thighs wider. He bared his fangs and struck him in the inner thigh, right near the groin, the pin sharp points piercing the skin there easily. Butch cried out, and V had to still him with a firm hand as he orgasmed, keeping him in place so he could continue to feed. V sucked and drew the blood from the vein, and the delicious thick wine filled his mouth and ran down his throat.

“Fuck, V. Suck harder.”

He caressed Butch’s other thigh and hip as he drank, and the cop was moaning and writhing more with every draw he took. Then V took his arousal in his hand and stroked. Butch came again almost immediately with barely any contact or friction, and V kept on working him as he continued sucking, savouring the deep rich flavour filling his mouth.

Butch dug his heel into the bed as his pleasure built again, like he was ready to keep on coming over and over, the pleasure an endless loop. V stopped sucking and licked the bite marks to close them, taking his time to lap his tongue over and over, making sure not a drop of Butch’s blood was wasted.

He looked up the cop’s body, his hand still working up and down that beautiful arousal. Butch’s fangs were bared, his mouth open, his eyes heavy lidded. He was tugging at the restraints, his body tense, like he was ready for more.

And V was so willing to give it.

“I could drain you dry, cop.”

Butch’s eyelids flickered and his hips moved rhythmically, in pace with V’s hand.

“It’d be a hell of a way to go,” Butch answered, panting.

V sat up on his knees in between his legs. He ran his hands over Butch’s thighs and hips, his grip firm, possessive. He wanted to play with his cop, to do so many things he'd only ever fantasied about doing with him, but he'd run out of patience. His body was screaming with wanting to be inside, and he couldn’t wait any longer. He grabbed the lubricant and squeezed some onto his fingers, then slid them in between Butch’s cheeks. It took a little teasing, before he was able to slip a digit then another inside. Butch groaned and moved against his hand.

“You are mine, cop. Mine to do what I want with.” He moved back up his body, licking over his stomach where Butch had come over himself, his fingers still probing below. “And you’re going to give yourself to me.” He licked and kissed and nipped his way upwards, until his mouth was hovering over Butch’s. His tongue darted out to trace his bottom lip. “And in return, I’ll give you everything I am, every part of me, right back.” He kissed him hard. “You own me too.”


	7. Chapter 7

Butch was still breathing hard as he laid sprawled on top of V. His wrists were burning some, so he lifted one arm to take a look. There were pink marks where the cuffs had dug into his skin when he’d been tugging at them. They hadn’t been like any handcuffs he’d used before in his previous life as a cop. These had been leather with buckles and hoop links, and strong chains attached. Serious fucking kit for the discerning perv.

Vishous took his hand and brought his wrist up to his mouth, kissing him there. His lips were a soft, cooling salve and the faint burning sensation faded right away.

“You okay?” V asked.

Butch looked up. V was still flushed, a sheen of sweat on his skin that made him glow gloriously, his black hair ruffled in a way that had him wanting to get his hands in it and get hot and heavy all over again.

“Yeah. I’m great.”

“Yes you fucking are.”

Butch smiled and laid his cheek back down on V’s chest.

“We should probably let Wrath know about what went on tonight.”

“Nah. I don’t think he’s into bondage.”

“Smart ass. The slayers. Our arms distributor. Remember that job we were on?”

Butch felt V’s chest expand and deflate underneath his cheek as he sighed.

“Soon.”

Butch was content to wait a bit longer and linger in bed. He felt more relaxed than he had in years, his body a limp, heavy weight against V’s side. When V started stroking his back, he felt himself drifting.

“Your glove’s still off,” he mumbled, knowing he should probably be more alarmed at the realisation than he was.

“It’s alright. It won’t hurt you.”

Butch relaxed again and nuzzled deeper, shifting his head into V’s neck. He rubbed his nose right against that golden skin, breathing in the delicious scent of him. After sex it was stronger, a dark erotic scent that had his head spinning, his fangs throbbing and his mouth watering for the taste of his mate.

This time with V it’d been a whole different ball game to be able to watch the pleasure on his face while he moved inside of him, filling him, stretching him wide, riding him hard. The intimacy of it was different. Being unable to touch him had been a kind of exquisite torture, and he’d been desperate to, straining at his binds, pleading with V to release him, but not really wanting it to end.

To be at V’s mercy, to be taken like that, fuck it turned him on. To see the look in V’s eyes after he came hard, his lips parting, face relaxing, his hips slowing from their hard, fast pace to long, deep, slow sweeps that Butch couldn’t get enough of. Then V’s hands stroking firmly over his skin, a kind of reverent touch that made Butch feel like the most desirable male on the planet. V whispered words, dirty, erotic things that made Butch arch and groan. Then the passion would build again, his grip becoming firmer, hungrier, his thrusts harder and faster. God, V was a purveyor of endless pleasure, a master of his craft, knowing exactly what he needed and what to give him even before he knew himself.

V shifted and turned onto his side to face him. He brushed his fingers lightly over the scar over Butch’s left pectoral, the one that matched his. It still seemed like a crazy dream that he was part of the Brotherhood, truly one of them.

“We’re brothers now, right?” Butch said.

“Yeah.”

“This doesn’t count as incest though, does it?”

V smiled.

“No. Even if it did, you’d still want to fuck again, right?”

“Yeah. I’d just need to add it to my list for confession. Although, I’ll probably need to add it anyway.” Butch’s fingers traced the gold chain he wore, and settled on the crucifix, rubbing the warm metal with his fingers. He looked at his friend. “I like this, V. I mean, I know we’re only just… everything’s new, for both of us. But I like it. A lot.”

V exhaled a long sigh.

“Me too, cop.”

V grabbed him by the neck and pulled him to his lips, kissing him deeply and thoroughly. It was the type of kiss that had your skin tingling and your cock standing to attention, begging to be treated to some of that tongue action. After a while V tried to pull back, but Butch threaded his fingers through that dark hair and held him in place, still hungry for more. V’s strong arms immediately embraced him more tightly, and they rolled on the bed, just revelling in each other for a while.

Butch could feel their already deep connection growing, their bond strengthening. Sure, the sex was beyond fantastic, but what was happening between them was so much more than that. They were both allowing themselves to be vulnerable in ways neither of them probably imagined was possible before. But it was the two of them, so it just felt right. There was no one he trusted more.

He flipped over and sprawled out on his back as V pressed kisses over his chest and neck.

“Can I call you shorty?” Butch asked, raking his fingers through V’s hair.

Vishous raised his head to look at him, mouth open, fangs gleaming. “Not if you want me to answer. Plus I’m taller than you.”

“Meh, barely. How about baby?”

“Not a fucking chance.”

“Don’t be like that, baby.”

“You call me baby, I’m calling you fucking twinkle tits or some shit. Then I’m gonna roundhouse you into the wall.”

Butch smiled, and closed his eyes as V continued to kiss and nibble him.

“Hey V.”

“Hmm.”

“Do we need a safe word?”

Vishous looked up again and raised an eyebrow. “You starting to get kinky on me? Yeah you are. I could tell you were feeling those restraints.”

“Well, I just thought, maybe if we… you know.”

V made a little growling noise.

“Yeah.” His voice was deep. “You choose.”

Butch sighed and looked at the ceiling, pondering. So many choices.

“How about Tootsie Pop.”

“The fuck?” V sat up and leaned his weight on his arm. “Why do you want to bring Rhage into this? I mean if you want me completely turned off in an instant, then, yeah, that’d work. Perfect, cop.”

Butch chuckled.

“Alright. I’ll come up with something else.” He turned onto his side, and smoothed his hand over V’s waist. Then he pulled his hand back an inch or so, hovering. “I can touch you now, right?” he asked sarcastically. “Did I need to ask permission?”

“Touch me all you like, cop.” He laid down and leaned his body into Butch’s. “Anywhere you want.”

Now there was an invitation. Butch slid a hand around his waist, and let his flattened palm trace over that warm, smooth skin. He stroked up and down his back before getting a good handful of that firm ass, and V closed his eyes and pressed his hips forward into him.

“Fuuuuck, Butch.”

“Is it just during sex you prefer not to be touched?”

V opened his eyes and sighed.

“Let’s just say I’m trying to get used to it. I want you touching me. Right now,” he closed his eyes and moaned as Butch continued fondling him, “I’m really fucking enjoying it. I also want total control in certain situations. Most situations actually. You already know that. That’s just how I’m wired, cop.” V threw a knee over his, their lower legs twining easily, comfortably. “It might just, you know, take a while.”

“I want to bite you,” Butch blurted. “Fuck, I really want to do that.”

“Yeah?” V rolled his hips. “Well, maybe I’ll let you some time.”

“Maybe? A male’s gotta feed.” Yeah, from a female, if he didn’t want to be half-starved. He was still new to the whole being a vampire thing, but he was already familiar with that particular hunger. Damn, the Scribe Virgin really wasn’t thinking about same-sex couples when she came up with that one. And Butch definitely only wanted to be feeding from V right now. The thought of biting and drinking from someone else was just wrong. And the thought of V taking the vein of another, that was even worse. In fact, it made him want to throw something. Something big. Like a sofa, or a car. “Wait, feeding from you won’t be like that other time, right? The time my cock exploded and I thought I was gonna die?”

V smiled.

“No, not now you’re one of us. Well, your cock might explode. I can’t promise anything when it comes to cock explosions, true.”

“I want to bite you where you just bit me.”

V closed his eyes and groaned. Oh yeah. Maybe V was more into this than he thought.

“Yeah,” V said hoarsely. “I think I want that too.”

“When?”

“When I say so, cop. I’ve never had anyone at my vein before. I need to… you know, get used to the idea or some shit.”

“I’ve never been so hungry for anyone, ever, V. Not just your vein, though God knows, I want that. I wanna do shit to you that I never even…” He threw his head back and closed his eyes. “Fuck, I’m burning up just thinking about it.”

“What you wanna do, cop? Tell me.”

Butch kissed V hard and moaned against his mouth. He wanted to bite, to feed, and then do who knew what else. The urge to take V, penetrate him, was becoming another kind of hunger. Now that he was feeling more familiar with the sensation of being taken by V, he wanted to know what the flip side of the coin was like. Jesus, the thought of being with V like that…

He pulled his lips away, breathing hard.

“Everything. All of it. I want to do everything with you.”

V moaned and pushed his hips against him, grinding.

“Mm. I wanna know more. Last night weren’t you going to fess up and let me in on your hot fantasies about me?”

“Hmm, well, ah…” Heat rushed to his cheeks. He was going to have trouble speaking about some of those dirty fantasies out loud to V, even when they were all post-coital blissed out. “You know I’m not really that imaginative. I don’t remember.”

“Uh-huh. You don’t remember. All those nights alone in this room, when I heard your bed springs squeaking and all that grunting, you were just trying to get comfy and thinking about what Fritz was gonna be serving up for first meal, right?”

“That’s absolutely right. And as you know, I always keep my fingers crossed for bacon, maybe some pancakes. I’m a good Catholic boy. Impure thoughts are strictly forbidden. Especially impure thoughts about huge, perverted male vampires with their mouth around your cock.”

“A-ha.” V’s hips pushed forward again, and his fangs were gleaming as he licked his lips. “Tell me more.”

“I’m gonna need to say so many Hail Marys now,” Butch said. “I need to be cleansed.”

“Let’s dirty you up some more first, might as well make it worthwhile. I want to know that you thought about me, when you touched yourself, when you were on your back in this bed, making yourself come.” His hand traced a path down the cop’s spine, over his hip and down his thigh, gripping and stroking it firmly. “Did you do that? Were you coming for me, cop?”

“Yeah,” Butch breathed.

“You’re going to tell me just what you were thinking about. You’re going to tell me how much you wanted it, how good it made you feel.”

“No.”

“No?”

“You’d better start begging, vampire.”

“I don’t think so, cop.” V kissed him, his tongue a warm, wet, greedy pleasure in his mouth. “So, we’ve established that my mouth is around your cock. What then?”

“Then nothing.”

“Am I on my knees? Am I sucking you off?”

Butch pulled away and settled on his back, arms behind his head against the pillows.

“Then we just play pool and come home. I go to sleep. When I wake up, there’s bacon, pancakes. Oo, maybe French toast.”

“No,” V said firmly, sitting up. “I’m sucking you off, and your hand is tight in my hair, and you’re guiding me. You’re fucking my mouth. What happens then? Are we in one of those confessional booths? Shit, do you slip your dick through that little window?”

Butch smirked.

“No I don’t think that was it. This must be your fantasy you’re talking about. If there’s confessional booths involved it’s definitely not mine.”

“I’m stroking myself, right? While you fuck my mouth. You’ve got to give me details, Butch. I can’t read your thoughts. I’m blind here. Help your boy out.”

Butch turned onto his side again and reached up to trace the tattoos at his temple.

“You hate the not knowing, right? What other people are thinking.”

“Not usually,” V said. “Only when it benefits me,” he tagged on honestly, with a shrug. “You were never easy for me to read. And fuck, I wanted to know what you were thinking, more than anyone.”

“You wanna know, you can just ask. I’ve got nothing to hide from you, V.”

V’s sharp eyes softened, and Butch thought how truly handsome the vampire was. The type of face you could lose hours just staring at. What would he look like without that goatee? Younger? More chiseled maybe, like one of those models in aftershave ads.

God, he felt like the luckiest son of a bitch alive. His best friend was now his lover, and nothing had ever felt better, so real or so right. V meant everything to him. Just… everything.

“So, you got nothing to hide, then tell me your dirtiest fantasies about me, cop. I’m waiting.”

Right on cue, V’s phone went off with a message notification from somewhere on the floor.

“That’s probably our King, or Rhage,” Butch said, breathing a sigh of relief. “How about later, instead of just telling you, I actually show you a couple of my favourite fantasies.” He wagged his eyebrows then leaned in to kiss him, lips caressing, a mere taster of more passionate things to come.

“You keep promising me shit, cop. I’m gonna cash in on all of it. Just so you know.”

V kissed him one last time, then got up, grabbed his stuff and headed out of the room. Butch considered following him into the shower, but technically they were still on the clock, and they needed to get a move on and report back to Wrath. Being naked in the shower with V again was definitely only going to lead to further delays. Hot, soapy, incredible delays. Butch’s mind was already wandering, his body warming and hardening as he recalled what they’d just been up to, as well as thinking about what he wanted to do next.

Fuck. The thought of feeding from V. The thought of taking him and owning his body, as V had his. Would V even let him do that?

He sat up and got out of bed before his thoughts could drift any further.

_Focus O’Neal. Focus._

He had a quick shower and then opened his closet, fingering the many finely tailored suits and silk shirts hanging inside. He pulled out one of his favourites and got dressed.

“You getting suited up for our debrief with Wrath?”

V was in the doorway, pulling on a black t-shirt.

“Yeah. Got a problem with that?”

“No. But hey, here’s a newsflash, he’s almost totally blind. Plus even if he wasn’t, he wouldn’t give a shit.”

“It makes me feel better.”

“Whatever floats your boat, cop.” V lit up and watched him as Butch buttoned up. “You know, if any of this is for my benefit, I gotta tell you, there’s no need to dress up for me.”

Butch looked down at his fitted silk shirt and gold and diamond cuff links, and ran his fingers over his leather Hermes belt.

“I don’t dress up for you. I dress for me. I like it.”

V leaned against the door jamb, feet crossed at the ankle. He took a drag on his hand-rolled, and studied him. Butch felt like a bug under a microscope.

“Do you?”

“Yeah.”

Even as he spoke, the doubt echoed in his voice. He wasn’t really a designer kind of guy, never had been, and that wasn’t just because his cop wages hadn’t really allowed him to stretch to cashmere socks. In fact, he’d never even aspired to be a clothes horse. It’d only been ever since that first night and day he’d spent with the Brothers at Darius’s house, and when he’d met Marissa.

_Hmm_.

Marissa had been the classiest female he’d ever set eyes on, and yes, now he had stepped back from that infatuation, he could see that he’d tried to clean himself up for her. Be the type of male he thought she deserved. He’d quit smoking. Suited up. Risked his life and gone through the transition. Although that decision was definitely made for himself as much as it was for her. Yes, he’d thought himself unworthy of her, but he’d had an inferiority complex most of his life. He was unworthy of pretty much everyone and everything, in his own messed up mind.

V made him feel different about himself though. Needed. Cared about. Vital. When V told him he tasted amazing, or looked at him like he was the hottest motherfucker on the planet, or told him he was a male of worth, or essential to their cause, Butch believed it, totally, through to his bones. He stood a little taller, and felt good about himself in ways he rarely had before.

“You should never have to change yourself for someone else, cop." V was still studying him, and Butch could bet that he’d probably trailed every thought that’d just run through his mind. "You wanna make a change, it has to be for yourself. Otherwise it’s just faking.”

“I’m real with you,” Butch said.

Their eyes met, and Butch felt a surge in his blood. V stalked over to him. His fingers traced the collar of his ridiculously expensive shirt, down his chest and over the buttons, before he ran a firm hand around his waist.

“You wanna wear it, wear it. You wanna buy another hundred suits in almost the exact same cut in the same fucking colour because it makes you happy, go for it. But don’t ever think that you need to dress to impress me, cop.” V’s lips traced his jaw before lightly kissing his lips. “I think you look hot in everything.” He kissed him again, deeper this time, and Butch felt the rush of arousal. Was his dick ever going to stop it with this shit around V? As if he had sensed it, V's hand slowly trailed lower, stroking him down the front of his suit pants, tracing his length, making him harder. He cupped and squeezed him lightly, massaging him in his hand, and Butch's breath left him with a gasp. “Cashmere, cotton, leather.” Each word was followed by a kiss to his jaw and neck. “It’s all good for me. But honestly, it’s what’s under all this material that I want."

………………………………………..........................

They took the underground passageway to the main house, and V had to struggle to keep his shit together, because the whole time all he wanted to do was pin the cop up against the wall and take him in the dim light of the corridor.

“You get any more intel on that Honda?” Butch asked, and V was grateful for the distraction.

“It made some stops, may be worth checking out a few places, but nothing much.”

“How do you know which stops we need to check out?”

“It’s a simple GPS tracker, cop. The program records each time the vehicle stops, where, how long. It’s not always possible to work out exactly where someone went after they parked, or why, but the program extrapolates and determines likely possibilities. Gun ranges, hardware stores, sites of known criminal activity, taken directly from police records. I wrote it myself. It’s pretty basic.”

Butch shook his head as they walked.

“Such a computer geek. I’ve never known someone be a nerd, a jock, and a weird emo kid all at once. You’d’ve had a rough time in high school, you know that?”

“Yeah, well, I don’t make friends too easily, cop, and I don’t get off on being told what to do, either, as you know, so… yeah, I’d’ve probably lasted a day.”

“Who would you’ve sat with? The nerds, right?”

They went through the supplies closet and stopped at the door, and V leaned up against the wall, his hand hovering over the keypad.

“In this ridiculous scenario, are you also attending this imaginary high school?”

“Yeah, sure.”

“Then I’m sitting with you, cop.” Vishous keyed in the code and opened the door. “Where the hell else would I be?”

Butch looked at him, then quickly away before things got emotional. They stepped through into the bright expanse of the foyer, and went up the grand staircase.

“Hey V, I could use some help with my homework,” Butch said behind him. “My grades have gone to shit since I started hanging out with you.”

V smiled.

“Maybe you need to concentrate in class instead of sticking your hand down my pants.”

“Never thought I’d hear you encouraging me to keep my hand out of your pants.”

“Yeah, well, you’re never gonna graduate.”

“No. But at least I’m keeping my hands warm.”

Great. Now all V could think about was having Butch’s hands down his pants wrapping a firm hand around his cock and… yeah. He needed to end that right there. He rearranged himself discreetly and knocked on the door to Wrath’s study. After hearing a barked command to enter, they went in.

“What we got?” Wrath asked straight away, before they’d even sat down.

V filled him in.

“Okay,” Wrath said when he was finally done. “Well let’s keep an eye on the place again tomorrow. Gather what intel you can from tonight and we’ll reconvene after. V, you’re off rotation tomorrow so make sure Rhage knows everything he needs to before we meet. Let’s not waste any time on this. Cop, I want you down there again with Hollywood.”

“Alright,” Butch nodded. “We can-”

“I don’t need the night off,” V interrupted. “I’ll just go. It’ll be eas-”

“Um, are you about to disobey a direct order from your King, motherfucker, because I’m sure that’s not what’s happening here. You’re way too smart for that bullshit.”

V clapped his mouth shut reluctantly and folded his arms in front of his chest.

“Of course, my Lord,” he gritted out. Yeah, night off his ass.

“Good. Alright, I’ll see you at last meal.”

“Anyone heard anything from Tohr yet?” V asked.

He was still worried about his brother. The longer time passed, the less likely it seemed like they were ever going to see him again. It killed them all to know there was nothing they could do to ease his pain. It was tough to know how to feel about the whole situation. Was it better to receive the news that he was found alive, and have him back home with them, albeit a shadow of a male with nothing to live for, or better to hear the news that he was in the Fade with his Wellsie and his young? Either way it was tragic.

Wrath sighed heavily and rubbed at the bridge of his nose.

“No. But I haven’t given up hope yet.”

V shook his head. Tohr was alive. He could feel it in his blood.

“None of us will ever give up hope, my lord.”

The king nodded.

“Anything else you two need to tell me?”

V could feel Butch side-eyeing him. Like what, they were going to report back on that little session back at the Pit? How V had gone all heart-eyed on the cop before reining it in, restraining him and giving him a good, hard ride? Butch likes the pet name baby, and I like twinkle tits. Oh yeah, and we established a safe word, my lord. But it needs work. Any good ideas?

Even if Wrath had his suspicions, there was no way they were going there.

“Nope.”

Wrath’s black diamond ring flashed on his hand as he dismissed them, and they headed back downstairs. The soft clacking of pool balls and the sound of 50 Cent told them that class was over, and the house in relaxation mode. Shit, even Z sometimes joined them for a game or two these days, when he wasn’t busy getting busy with his shellan.

They stopped in the foyer.

“You wanna, ah, head back home,” Butch said quietly. “Pick up where we left off?”

“Hmm. Remind me where that was again.”

Butch got in close, and slid his hand down the front of V’s leathers.

“Right about here.”

V closed his eyes and groaned. He wrapped his palm around the back of Butch’s neck, his grip firm and possessive. Butch moved his hand up and down a couple of times, and the friction had V nearly coming then and there. His lips parted, and he leaned in to take Butch’s mouth.

“Hey.”

Rhage appeared from around the door, and Butch snapped his hand back. The two of them shuffled backwards and tried their best not to look awkward and to act perfectly normally. They failed.

“Hey, Hollywood.”

“Did you, er, lose your watch or something there, cop?”

Butch closed his eyes and muttered a curse under his breath. V coughed to cover his laugh.

“Yeah,” Butch answered. “You haven’t seen it, have you?”

“No, but I’ll keep an eye out. Wait a minute.” He slipped his hand down the front of his own pants and rummaged around. “Nope, not down here either. Not much room for jewellery in there though, feel me? Or, actually, you know what, don’t feel me.” He turned back into the room. “You two playing pool over here or what? Beth is killing me.”

“Sure.”

They didn’t get far before Fritz appeared from out of nowhere.

“Master Butch, the lady Marissa is here to speak with you. She arrived only five minutes ago. She’s in the upstairs parlour.”

Fritz’s eyes were all sparkly and excited, like he was already planning the extensive multi-course menu for the mating ceremony banquet.

V looked at Butch. He could tell the cop was going through the options in his head, wondering whether he should just send her away, or if he should speak with her. When Butch looked back at him, his eyes were hopeful, pleading, like he wanted V to tell him to go to her, that he should see her. That it was okay.

Vishous kept quiet.

“Ah, great,” Butch said to Fritz finally, without breaking eye contact. “Thanks. I’ll be there in a minute.”

Fritz bowed and walked away, and Butch grabbed V’s forearm.

“You know I gotta speak with her.”

“Sure you do.”

“Things were left… in a weird place. If she’s here to talk to me I need to at least hear her out, see what she has to say. I can’t just tell her to go home.”

He let go of V’s arm and fingered his collar, then ran a hand over his hair, smoothing it. Then he ran his fingers over his bristled chin, frowning like he wished he’d had the chance to shave. _Don’t worry, you look just great for her,_ V thought.

“Do what you need to do, cop.”

V turned and walked away toward the billiard room, where Rhage was already racking up again.

Despite the bonding that had happened between them, the sex and the intimacy they’d shared the last couple of days, V knew that it wasn’t for shit if the cop was still in love with his female. Butch was a complete sap for Marissa, and maybe all it would take would be for her to run into his arms, beg him to take her back, give them another chance. That beautiful, fresh scent would fill his nose, those delicate, elegant hands would caress his face, and he’d be reminded of just what he’d been missing. Plus, he’d been talking about feeding. If he was hungry…

Yeah. When a male was hungry for his female, nature took over. And once the feeding had started, the rest of it would fall back into place. The heat, the passion. He’d soon be spreading her thighs wide, taking her, and she’d be urging him on, grabbing his ass…

_Fuck_.

Outwardly, V remained completely calm, but inside he was ready to break something. No, wait, more like destroy it, to go nuclear on something. He erected that cold, stone wall, headed for the wet bar, and pulled out the Goose.

Fresh bottle. Perfect.

“Everything okay, brother?” Phury asked.

“Yeah. Great.” He knocked back the first of many, and gestured to the table. “Who’s up?”

Phury and Rhage looked at each other, eyebrows raised.

It was Beth who eventually spoke. She breathed in deeply.

“That scent is, ah, wow. Really good. That a new cologne, V?”

“Eau de bond,” Rhage piped up, chalking his cue. “Who’d’ve thunk it.”

“Everyone,” Phury said, sipping his martini. “Well, almost everyone,” he added, nodding at Beth’s confused face.

“Am I missing something?” Beth asked. "Ooooh." Yep, she'd clicked.

V closed his eyes and kicked back another double. Then he got busy thinking about anything other than Butch and Marissa alone in that parlour.


	8. Chapter 8

V was back in the Pit, sitting in front of his toys, trying to do his job and get shit done. Unfortunately that wasn’t exactly working out for him. His head was over at the main house, where he assumed Butch and Marissa were still having their cosy little chat.

How long had they been in there now, over an hour? He wasn't exactly sure because he definitely wasn’t going to look at the clock again to work it out, because he definitely wasn't a jealous loser.

He checked the clock. Forty two minutes.

He knocked back what was left of the vodka in his glass and poured himself another.

His completely rational side was telling him to chill the fuck out, and that nothing but some polite chit chat was going on over there. The other part of him was a screaming, raging lunatic, and he was barely keeping his shit together. His idiot brain was telling him yet again that Butch wanted the female, that it was right that the two of them were going to get back together, and that Butch would be so much happier with her. His best friend needed to be with someone like Marissa who could open up with him emotionally and take care of him right, feed him and love him and have his young. Being with V was never going to work for him long-term.

V winced as a sharp pain shot through his chest, and he rubbed there to ease it. Too much fucking vodka on an empty stomach.

He heard the door open and glued his eyes to the screen in front of him. He typed some random bullshit.

“Hey,” Butch said quietly, taking off his jacket.

“Hey.”

“So, ah, Marissa just left.”

“Yeah?”

“Hm-mm.”

V forced his lips together and kept on tapping away. He wished he could shut his ears the same way as he could his mouth, because he really didn’t want to hear any of this.

“V.” When he didn’t respond, Butch came over and stood by him. “Vishous, talk to me.”

“What you want me to talk about, cop.”

“If you scent her on me, it’s because we hugged, just so you know. And ah, she kissed me on the cheek, before she left.”

Great, V thought. It felt like something was writhing around in the pit of his stomach, eating him from the inside out. His forehead was getting sweaty, and, yep, his eye was doing that annoying fucking twitching thing again. _Fantastic_. The word _‘mine’_ kept popping into his head, a mantra repeating over and over. He was going crazy, he thought. This time, he was really losing it.

“We just talked through some stuff,” Butch continued. “She didn’t want to leave things like they had been. I’m glad she didn’t, I didn’t either. V, will you fucking look at me?”

V forced his head up.

“You don’t have to tell me any of this.”

“Of course I do.”

“Look, you wanna be with her, cop, I’m happy for you. You two are great together, really. I mean it.”

“What? What are you talking about?”

V felt hollow, detached from his own body. Somehow his voice remained calm and level.

“I get it. What you had together wouldn’t just be over like that. You loved each other, cop. Shit, I mean love, not loved. What we did was just—”

“The hell are you talking about? We’re not—”

“It was just sex with me, I get that. Well, you’ve given the male thing a try now. It didn’t work for you. It’s okay, your female is waiting.”

“Male thing? You…” Butch shook his head, shut his mouth when he was about to say something more, then stormed off. “You complete fucking jackass.”

V closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths. Then he poured another drink, lit a hand-rolled, and got on with his job.

…………………………………………………….

Butch didn’t see Vishous at last meal, which was no big surprise. Everyone was being tentative around him like they knew something was up, but thankfully didn’t ask him any awkward questions. He spoke with Rhage about their follow-up on the warehouse the next evening, but he said little more than a basic _‘hi, how are ya’_ to anyone else. He didn’t linger in the dining room after eating. Not that he really managed to eat much.

He needed to speak with V again. Actually, he wasn’t sure whether he wanted to speak with him or punch him in the face repeatedly and with considerable force. Maybe both. Yeah, maybe he needed to cool down some more first.

Since he didn’t really want to head back to the Pit right away, and it felt too late for a workout, he decided to go for a drive. His keys were still in the Escalade outside, and he got in and headed nowhere in particular.

While driving, he went over what had happened with V, along with his conversation with Marissa. He couldn’t deny that it had been good to see her, if kind of awkward, at least at first. She knew straight away that things had changed for him, and Butch wondered if it was his scent, or the way he looked at her, or how he kept a discreet physical distance. Whatever it was, she knew. Thankfully, she hadn’t been there to reconcile, only to talk and apologise. There had been no tears, no regrets, no anger or harsh words between them. Only respect and love. She was moving on, and so was he.

He tried to remind himself that V went through all those weeks of witnessing his pining for her, and that he knew most of what had happened between the two of them. Of course, V would find it difficult to understand how his feelings could have changed so significantly in such a short time. Butch was still trying to reconcile some of it himself.

Putting himself in V’s shitkickers, he could understand where he was coming from.

Still didn’t mean he was happy about the fact V didn’t seem to trust him when it came to Marissa, or to even want to talk about any of it rationally. He needed to work on turning that around, quickly, before things got out of hand and V just closed up and shut him out completely.

Without knowing it, he’d headed for ZeroSum, and it was only as he parked up around the corner that he even realised he was there. Well, wasn’t this deja vu. Used to be him and the Brothers hung out there to have some laughs and shoot the shit. These days, it seemed to be his chosen spot for drowning his sorrows when his love life was in the shitter. Which, oh yeah, was pretty much all the time.

He pulled his Sox cap on and got out of the Escalade. He kept his head down as he passed the queue of early morning revellers.

The guy on the door recognised him straight away and ushered him through. Once inside, Butch took off the hat and shoved it inside his coat pocket. He weaved his way through the writhing throngs of bodies, making a beeline for their usual table in the private area near the back.

The closer he got to their table, the more he felt a kind of buzzing under his skin. It was like an intense caffeine hit, his body suddenly becoming more alive and alert. Pretty soon he realised why. V was in their booth, a couple of empties on the table in front of him, and a waitress was just bringing him a freshie.

He slowed down and watched as a leggy redhead clad in what amounted to little more than a bathing suit sidled up to the table, leaned forward on her arms, and whispered something to V. He listened to whatever she had to say with impassive, unfocused eyes. But then whatever else she said registered with him, because he looked at her intensely. There was something in his eyes, something Butch didn’t like the look of at all. _Heat_.

He stepped out of the shadows and picked up his pace. That scent of his made an appearance, the one that smelled like the best cologne he’d ever known, strong, heady, and sensual.

“Take a hike, sweetheart,” he said to the woman, more sharply than was really polite. She pouted her ridiculously glossy pink lips at him and moved on.

V looked at him blankly, like he’d been expecting him. Butch slid in beside his friend.

“Remember the days when we actually used to have fun in this place?” Butch said.

“Not really,” V replied.

He watched as red and leggy swayed her way past other tables and disappeared into the crowds. Looked like whatever she wanted from V, she wasn’t interested in getting from anyone else.

“What did your friend want?” he asked, fully aware he’d been firing imaginary daggers into her back.

“What they all want with me,” V answered, before tipping back his glass. “To get fucked. To hurt.”

Butch shifted his focus back to him.

“How would she…”

V just cocked an eyebrow at him in response.

“Did you want to?” Butch asked, suddenly afraid of the answer.

“Do I want to hurt someone right now?” He poured what was left of his vodka down his throat. “What do you think, cop?”

Butch didn’t want to think about that too much. He caught the eye of one of the waitresses and signalled to her with a quick nod. She was one he knew well, one who’d always taken good care of him when he was drowning his sorrows over Marissa. She nodded back, turning straight away and heading towards the bar to pick up their usual round.

He shuffled a little closer to Vishous.

“Look, V. What happened tonight at the mansion, with Marissa and me, we were only talking. There’s nothing like that between us now. It was just closure, for the both of us. Nothing more.”

Vishous looked at him, his pale, diamond eyes intense.

“I believe you.”

“Oh.” Butch was momentarily stunned, since he’d been preparing himself for a full blown argument. “Then what’s all this bullshit about?”

V sighed and ran his palm up and down his face a couple of times.

“This is about us. It’s about you and me and how I can’t give you what you need.”

“What are you talking about? What I need? You’ve been giving me exactly what I need the last couple of days. You know I want you. You give me everything I want.”

“Do I? Really? How about blood? I fed you yet? And even if I do, is my blood going to satisfy your thirst?”

Shit, this really was deja vu. Butch had been having almost the exact same issue with Marissa, not long ago.

“We can work that out…”

“You and Marissa, it was good. You had a good thing going there, cop. She glowed around you, looked at you like you were her world. When you were together, it was like there was nobody else in the room, like time would stop for the two of you. You were so tender with her, and when she’d touch you, I could see it, I could see what she did to you, cop.” He leaned closer, lowering his voice. “I thought it was beautiful.”

Butch leaned back as the waitress came over and some drinks were placed down on their table. He dropped a hundred on her tray and nodded his thanks.

“V, me and her, it was some kind of… fantasy. That was who I thought I wanted to be. Who I thought I should be. But it’s not who I am, not really.”

“You should be that male, Butch. With me, you’re gonna be miserable, drunk, or hurt, or worse. I’m not good for you, cop. Marissa is. She’ll take you back, all you have to do is show her some love. Just open up your heart to her. Everything else will follow.”

“She’s not who I want. You know that.”

“You will.”

“I will what?”

“Want her again.”

Butch shook his head.

“What are you saying?”

“Look,” V turned to him. “I want more for you than I can give. You might think I’m what you want right now, but I’m not. Trust me.”

Butch looked away with a scowl and snatched up his drink. He took a good healthy gulp, and the golden liquid burned its way down his throat.

“You know something, V? You can be a real conceited son of a bitch. You do not know what I want, or what I need, and you have no fucking right to assume you do.”

“You are absolutely correct, I don’t have the right.”

“This isn’t even about me, or Marissa. This is about you and your own insecurities. This is about you being shit scared to care for someone else more than you do yourself, because you think you’re going to get hurt, or end up hurting me, and you just don’t want to put in enough fucking effort to try to make it work.”

“That’s not what this is about,” V scoffed.

“No? Do not pretend to me that this is all about you wanting what’s best for me, wanting me to be with Marissa because you think she and I would be so fucking great together. Let me tell you, we wouldn’t. If we stayed together, I would continue to live that lie about who I am and what I really want. On top of that, she’d still hate that I’m out there fighting, and I’d still end up feeling guilty about it. We’d both be fucking miserable, believe me.”

V closed his eyes.

“She’s so… pure. Flawless.”

“You think I’m looking for purity?”

V shook his head.

“It doesn’t make sense.”

“What.”

“That you want me, and not her.”

Butch frowned, his brow creasing as he tried to figure out V’s thought process. It seemed incredulous that the ridiculously intelligent, cocky, powerful, hot as fuck vampire beside him could even be questioning his choice.

“How could I not want you?” He leaned into him, but Vishous remained still, cold. He needed so badly to touch him, to reach him. “Hey, V. Come on.” He stroked his face with tentative fingertips, and leaned closer, his lips barely brushing his jaw. “You’re everything to me.”

“I’m not—”

“V, please just shut the fuck up,” Butch interrupted. He was so tired of this shit. He’d do whatever had to be done to show V whatever it was he needed to see. “You're everything I want. I need you. I need you so damn much, it's killing me. Don’t make me beg.”

“Butch,” V whispered. He closed his eyes, leaning his face into Butch’s.

“I will beg though, if you want me to. I’ll do whatever it takes, V. Just… touch me. God, please. Just give me something.”

Butch felt his own breath warming V’s skin. He leaned closer to press his lips beneath V’s ear, and he could sense V’s breathing getting heavier. V’s hand brushed down his arm, then he was gripping his forearm, hard.

“Come with me.”

Butch suddenly found himself being dragged out of the booth, his arm about ripped out of its socket as he struggled to keep up with V’s sudden change of pace. He turned down toward where the private restrooms were, and Butch followed behind, still feeling the sting of that vise-like grip even through the material of his wool coat.

The dark-haired, masculine female, Rehv’s chief security officer, what was her name? Sympathy? No, Xhex. Yeah, Xhex, appeared. She stepped out of a room on the opposite side of the corridor, right in front of them.

Perfect timing.

She looked at him and did a double-take. Then her eyes drank him in from head to foot.

“Butch. I heard that you’d become a real male. Looks like the rumours were true. Shit.”

V stepped in front of him.

“We are not having this conversation again. Keep your eyes, your fangs, your hands, the whole fucking lot, to yourself female, feel me?”

Xhex rolled her eyes and crossed those muscular arms over her chest.

“Here we go again. OPP, right? I told you already, I’m not into taking orders from the Brotherhood.” She looked around V’s huge frame to get another glimpse at Butch. Shit, this was getting awkward, and could possibly even turn nasty.

“Ah, V, maybe we should—”

Xhex just carried on staring, like she was imagining peeling off each layer of his clothes with her fucking teeth or some shit.

“So, Butch, now that you’re, well, even fucking hotter than you were before, maybe we could—”

V took a step forward, bared his long, sharp fangs and growled. He actually fucking growled.

“What the hell,” Xhex said, before baring her own fairly impressive canines.

Butch grabbed his arm.

“V—”

“Oh, you think I was talking about his female when I told you to keep your hands to yourself and stay away?”

She looked at him, then at Butch, and back again. She picked up the scent that was now flooding the place, and she took a step backwards, hitting the wall and stumbling a little.

“Wow, okay. I ah, had no idea.”

“Well, now you do. So maybe you can just back. The fuck. Off. Because I’ve had a really rough fucking day, and I could seriously do with a fight, and I am about to go nuclear any second.”

Xhex took the hint and slowly shuffled off to the side, keeping her eye on V, before turning and striding off without any further comment.

“Christ, V.”

V just grabbed his arm again and tried a couple of doors before finding a room free at the end. He shut them in and clicked the lock into place with his mind.

“We really need—”

“Stop talking,” V said, and he was on him in a flash, hands either side of his face, those strong, heavy thighs urging him backwards, backing him up against the sinks. Then they were kissing frantically, and Butch went with it, feeling his body heat up and melt into V’s. He slid his hands around V’s tight waist and leaned back, propping himself on the counter. V pushed closer with his hips, parting Butch’s thighs with his own, and Butch grabbed his ass, squeezing hard, drawing him in.

“Fuck, V,” he moaned, catching his breath as V’s mouth moved to his neck. Butch felt a sucking, then the sharp sting of those fangs, piercing his skin. “Fuuuuuuck.”

He grabbed on to V’s ass harder, pressing him closer, so he could get the friction where he needed it. V was gripping him by the neck, and he sucked hard, the deep pulls he was taking becoming a hypnotic, tidal sway that resonated deliciously through his whole body. His balls were tight, his cock already hard and throbbing. A little more friction, that’s all he’d need.

V pulled back, his head hanging backwards loosely, mouth open, fangs on display. Shit, they were beautiful, and Butch wanted them inside him again immediately. There was blood on his lower lip, and he watched as V’s tongue darted out to capture the crimson drops.

“Don’t stop,” Butch breathed.

“I’ve been taking too much.”

“I don’t care.”

“I do.” V smiled faintly, before dipping his head back down and licking the wounds. As his tongue swirled, his fingers began working Butch’s belt, and as soon as he had his pants open, he was tugging his coat off his shoulders. Butch felt way too fucking clothed. God, he needed to be naked with his mate, right now. Maybe V could just melt their clothes off with that hand of his or something?

But then V stopped dead.

“Wait, did you have sex with that female in here?”

“What? Who?”

“The hard ass I just nearly flattened for drooling over you out there.”

“What?” Butch cast his eyes around the small room. “I don’t know, maybe. These bathrooms all look the fucking same.”

He leaned forward, but V pulled back even further, stepping away.

“We can’t do this in here.”

“Come on V, what the hell? You’ve probably had sex in here too. It doesn’t matter.”

“Another night, maybe you’d be right. Not tonight.”

Butch shuffled his coat back onto his shoulders, then leaned back on his arms and tried to calm his shit down.

“Alright. Whatever you wanna do. But just so you know, it meant nothing with her. It was just sex.”

V turned around and braced his weight on his arms against the wall. Butch did up his belt, jacked up his pants, and stepped over. He slowly eased his arms around V, and rested his forehead against his shoulder.

“I’ve never bonded like this before,” V said, with a kind of desperation in his voice. “I feel like I’m going batshit crazy, cop.”

“Look, we can just go home. Just chill. Whatever you need.”

He felt the shifting of V’s body under his chest as he breathed.

“I need you. I need…”

“What?”

“I just have to…” He lowered one of his arms, and placed his hand over Butch’s where it gripped him around the waist. “Butch, if I asked you to do something.” He turned around to face him. “I need you to know how it is with me.”

“How what is?”

“Sex.”

“But I already… we…” _Ah. R__ight._

“Yeah. You think that’s the only way I want to have sex with you? You know I need other things. I need it… harder. You need to know what you’re getting into, cop. I want to take you to the Penthouse.”

A shiver went through him. Part trepidation, part excitement.

Mostly though, the thought of it just got him seriously fucking aroused. Images flashed, of walking in on V, his hips pumping into that female who’d been tied down, bound and gagged on his table. It was an image that was burned onto his memory, something he’d thought about now and again ever since. He’d wondered what it would be like, how it might feel.

It was kind of double standards, V not wanting to have sex in a bathroom where Butch might possibly have been with that female, and V wanted to take him to the place that he only ever used for sexing and whatever else he did with his subs. But it wasn’t like either of them were in a particularly rational place right now. And Xhex had just blatantly flirted with him.

They needed to reset. To connect again. And V was right, if they were going to be together, Butch needed to know about this part of him. Might as well be now.

“So let’s go.”

V looked at him for a moment, searching his face for who knew what. Then he grabbed him around the back of the neck and kissed him hard. Butch could feel his power, that incredible strength, suddenly more apparent than ever. When he pulled his lips away, V pressed his forehead against his own, and stroked his thumb over his neck.

“One day I’m going to give you everything you need and more,” he said quietly. “Until then, I’ll give you what I can, and just pray it’s enough.” He whispered some words in the old language, words that Butch did not yet understand, but that he knew to be heartfelt.

There was a sadness in his voice, but also a kind of determination that had Butch hoping they would actually work this shit out. He squeezed V’s shoulder and opened his mouth to respond, but V pressed his lips to his to silence them.

Then they were out of the place quick as a heartbeat.


	9. Chapter 9

V felt a soothing calm wash over him as they took the Escalade to the Commodore, Butch behind the wheel. He had sobered up quick, his mind razor sharp again now, his senses alert. He was hyper-aware of everything; the movement of his chest as he breathed, the sound of the purring engine and the tires eating up the road, the warm, spicy scent of his mate beside him. Everything was in focus, and nothing else registered or mattered but him and Butch, the rest of the world just falling away.

He still had to question himself, though. Should they really be doing this? Was this more for his own selfish benefit, than for Butch? He’d really been put through the wringer recently, and it hadn’t been too long ago that he was taken by the Lessening Society. Butch hadn’t revealed everything that had been done to him while he’d been captured and questioned, but V had seen the nasty injuries, and he could fill in most of the gaps.

The thought of what had happened was beyond painful to him. Made him want to tear each and every one of those pale-haired bastards apart piece by tiny piece.

He had to shake himself out of all that, and refocus on the moment. No, this was going to be amazing for the both of them. V would make sure that he took Butch just far enough, to that knife edge where pain became pleasure, confusion became clarity, tension became explosive release, and submission became freedom. It was a world Vishous knew very intimately, and he was a master of it. He could absolutely make this work for Butch.

They were going to his happy place. The place where he could feel truly at ease, completely in control, and free of all other worldly concerns. And, finally, he would be there with his cop. V felt a shimmering excitement flutter across his skin, the delicious anticipation of what was to come.

“You’re sure you wanna do this,” Vishous said.

“Yeah, I’m sure.”

“We’re not going anywhere too extreme, cop. Just so you know. There might be some pain involved, but it’ll definitely be pleasurable, too. Do you trust me on that?”

Butch nodded.

“Of course. I’d trust you with anything.”

“Yeah, but I won’t know exactly what’s going on in your mind, whether you’re really ready for this, especially after…” He just let that hang, not really wanting to bring what happened into this space with them. “I could do something that really triggers you negatively, even if you think you’re going to be absolutely fine. If at any time, and I do mean any time, no matter how into it I seem, you feel uncomfortable with anything that’s going on, you just have to let me know, and I will stop.”

Butch looked over at him.

“Okay, I will. I promise.”

“When we’re in there, you’re in my care. I might say or do things that seem cold, but I will be aware of what’s going on with you at all times, and my focus will be on making this experience good for you, cop. This is about playtime, and taking us to a different place sexually, it’s not going to be about me wanting to hurt or abuse you. I want to take you somewhere incredible. I’m going to ask you again, do you trust me?”

“Totally. I’d trust you with my life, V. I mean, I already did that, right?”

Yeah, V thought. And thank the Scribe Virgin he’d made it through his transition, and Butch’s faith in him had been justified. The alternative had been unthinkable.

But thankfully Butch was here, living, breathing, and apparently really fucking excited, by the look of his bulging pants.

“We’ll need to lay down some ground rules. We can talk about what’s going to happen, or not happen, if you want to. Is there anywhere you don’t want me to take things in our session, cop. Anything you want to ask.”

Butch looked over, then shook his head.

“You’ll know how far to go.” He looked over again briefly, before his eyes were back on the road. “Sometimes I think you know me better than I know myself.”

Vishous wasn’t sure about that. But he knew that he did want to know him completely. Everything, the good and the bad and the in between. The idea that it could happen, that they could share themselves in such a way on an even deeper level, that they could be together, always…

V cleared his throat.

“As soon as we’re there, there’ll be no questions. You only speak when spoken to, and when I tell you to. The only other time you’re permitted is if it’s to use our agreed safe word. I will be in control of everything, including all your actions.”

“What’s the safe word? We’re not using—”

“No, definitely not,” V interrupted with a smirk. “We’ll go through that when we get upstairs.”

“Alright.”

They parked and took the service elevator. They were both quiet on the way up, Butch leaning back casually, and V watching his lover, trying to contain his overwhelming hunger and desire for him. In his head he ran through what he wanted to do and where he wanted to go with this session. There was so much choice, and too little time for it all.

There would be other opportunities. Many more, V told himself. If Butch was into it, that was.

As they got closer to the top floor, Butch caught his gaze and held it. There was so much going on behind those eyes, and V didn’t need to be dipping into his mind to know what was going on. Butch was excited, determined, maybe a little nervous. Mostly, seriously horny. What a fucking male, V thought. Then, that word again. _Mine_. As his bonding scent flared and flooded the small space, V had to hold himself back from jumping him, taking Butch then and there and showing him just how much he wanted him, how much he appreciated that strength and trust.

He told himself to get his shit together. Butch might look like he was up for this, but that didn’t mean that he wasn’t going to safe word their session before it had barely begun. Maybe he’d run a mile after V revealed some of his more dubious sexual proclivities to him. Maybe V would just have to make some adjustments and get used to having a more ‘normal’ sex life. Or perhaps Butch would finally realise that it wasn’t going to work between them. In which case, this might be their last time together.

They reached the penthouse floor, and V gestured with his arm for Butch to go first, then followed him down the corridor.

He reached inside his leather jacket and dipped into the small pocket there, pulling out his gold key. He rubbed the warm metal between his fingers. Whatever happened, things were never going to be the same again, after this. They could leave, and this could just remain his fantasy. Never to be spoken of or proposed again. But then, he’d always regret chickening out. V was never one to back down.

He told himself he was being ridiculous, and turned the key in the hole.

After opening the door and stepping inside, he willed on a couple of lights, then some candles. As they flickered to life, the room warmed from the glow, making the place seem almost cosy and inviting. That was until your eyes adjusted, and you caught a glimpse of the chains and masks. The whips, paddles and floggers, the implements and toys. The tools of his trade.

V took his tobacco pouch and lighter out of his pocket, then took off his jacket and weapons, putting everything down on the kitchen counter.

“Take off your coat,” he said, opening one of the cupboards and taking out a glass. He filled it with cold water from the faucet and drank deeply. Fuck, that tasted good. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand when he was done. “You want a drink or something?”

“No, I’m good.”

He turned around and Butch was standing there, holding his coat. His eyes were flickering around the room. He’d been here before, but he was taking it in like everything was new again, like he was seeing it all with fresh eyes.

“You want to see anything before we start?”

Butch shook his head.

“I’m ready.”

Their eyes met. Fuck, Butch was incredible. _Mine_.

V’s jaw tightened, his body hardening suddenly, his back straightening. He looked away, rinsing the glass.

“There’s a room, through that door.” He indicated with his hand. “You’ll take off all your clothes, and leave everything in there. Take a shower, use the bathroom, if you need to. Then you come back out here when you’re ready to begin.”

He turned his back and reached for his tobacco, and he heard Butch leave the room. He rolled a cigarette and lit it, taking a strong, deep inhale down into his lungs.

He willed on some more candles, then went over to the wall and fingered a few things. Then he opened the set of black veneered drawers on the right hand side and considered some other items. Butch would look great in everything. Nothing. Just a few adornments here and there. Some practicalities, some special ornaments. He touched himself through his leathers, his cock hardening from just thinking about Butch wearing some of it.

So. Much. Choice.

He took his time, and selected carefully, laying everything out neatly on his table.

He pulled off his black tank and put it on top of his jacket on the counter. He considered adding a thing or two to his own outfit, but decided not to bother. His tight leathers were perfect, the soft worn leather fitting him like a second skin, and nothing else was needed tonight.

Butch came back in as he was stubbing out his roll-up; he could see that big, muscular naked body in his peripheral vision. He washed his hands and dried them, then went back over to the table and continued to finger the items, not looking up.

Why was he the one who felt naked here? Exposed.

He touched the whip, grounding himself in the feel of the smooth, hard leather under his fingers.

“Your only reason for being is to please me,” he said. “This is your job, and you will do it well. If you follow the rules and do as I say you will be rewarded. If you don’t, you’ll be punished. Needless to say you should always follow orders.”

He looked up and Butch nodded.

“You can say, _yes lheage_.”

“Yes lheage.”

Butch got the pronunciation just right, and V was pleased.

“I tell you to hold your breath, you do it,” he continued. “I tell you to get down on your hands and knees and crawl, then that’s what you do. I tell you that you aren’t allowed to come, even though your body is screaming with the need to do so, then you don’t. You only come when I tell you,” he said firmly. He looked up again. “Say I understand and will do what you tell me, lheage.”

Butch repeated the words.

“Good.” He picked up the leather chest harness and walked over to him slowly. “I think we’re going to do just fine. So long as you follow the rules.”

V pulled the harness on and strapped Butch in, buckling him up nice and tight. Once he was finished, he took a good look, admiring his work. He ran his fingers over the leather, and stroked Butch’s shoulders and chest. He flicked one of the heavy D-rings attached to a strap. Perfect.

“This looks beautiful on you,” he said, because it was true, and he wanted Butch to know it. “Sometimes I’ll ask where you’re at, and you’ll respond with a colour. Green means fine, carry on. Yellow is for when things are getting intense, and lets me know to pull back or slow down. Red is stop. This is the safe word tonight. You can say that at any time, understand?”

“Yes, lheage.”

“When you’re gagged or otherwise unable to speak, but you’d like to stop, then shake your head. Do it now. Do it like you mean it.”

Butch shook his head vigorously from side to side.

“Good.”

He made his way back over to the table.

“Come over here.”

Butch followed behind, and Vishous picked up one of the thick leather cuffs. His breathing quickened as he readied the buckles. God, he loved that sound; buckles being undone, straps being tightened, leather creaking under the strain of a good, firm tug.

“Give me your right wrist.”

Butch did so, and V slid it on, then buckled him up. Butch grunted when he tightened it, and they exchanged a glance as he finished feeding the tongue through. The cop was breathing hard, and was looking at him with eyes filled with heat.

_Mine_.

He cuffed his other wrist, and both ankles. As he stood up straight he ran a firm hand up a heavy, muscled thigh. Butch’s thick, engorged cock bobbed, sticking out from his hips just beautifully. He couldn’t help but take the weight in his palm, stroking underneath.

“Oh God, V.”

V looked at him, and let his hand drop sharply.

“I didn’t say you could speak.”

Butch swallowed.

V reached for the ball gag.

“Now you have to be punished.”

……………………………………………..

Butch was breathing hard around the gag in his mouth. It was a struggle and was taking some getting used to. That was only part of the world of Holy crap he was in, since Vishous was standing in front of him looking ridiculously hot running a whip through his fingers, and he felt like he was going to come but he wasn’t fucking allowed to.

“I’m only going to give you five, because it’s your first time, and perhaps you didn’t understand.”

Butch wasn’t sure exactly why, but he closed his eyes and moaned at the words, and at the thought of what V was about to do.

He tried to move his arms, but didn’t get very far. He definitely wasn’t going anywhere. V had attached his cuffs together and then attached those to some chains hanging from the ceiling. He’d also attached a spreader bar to the cuffs at his feet, keeping his legs parted. Then V had pulled him up tightly, his arms stretched up above his head. The whole process seemed to take V no time at all, everything being done with a calm efficiency that had Butch almost at ease. Yeah, well, almost.

Butch was leaning forward slightly, and V used his free hand to grab his hair and pull his head back. The sting of it had Butch moaning around the rubber ball again, and his cock begging to be noticed.

“I think you spoke because you wanted to be punished.”

V tugged at his hair and touched him with the whip, letting the coiled leather trace over the pads of his chest, his nipple, his arm. Then he circled, still touching him with it, around his waist, his buttocks. He felt V’s breath on his shoulder, and his ungloved hand touching his back. He brushed down his spine, letting his palm and fingers trace the curves of muscle.

“Perfect fucking canvas,” V said.

He moved him into position, so that his arms were a little forward, his head bent. Then he backed away, and Butch could hear the flex of the leather in his hands, and could see the reflection of himself and of Vishous in the window in front of him. He saw his hard cock and his muscles straining, that gag in his mouth, those leather straps and cuffs and buckles and chains.

He looked… hot. He’d never felt more erotic, or so completely alive.

Then he saw the reflection of V’s arm swinging backward, and the whip came down on his back with a whoosh and a crack. His whole body tensed up and arched, the searing pain across his skin becoming his sole focus, his teeth biting down hard onto the rubber, his loud grunt muffled by the gag in his mouth.

V stepped forward again and smoothed his fingers over his skin, and Butch flinched, then relaxed as the stinging pain subsided a little, only to change to an intense burning heat. Vishous came around and stood in front of him.

“Are you still green?”

Butch tried to swallow, and made a bit of a choking noise. He looked at V and nodded.

“Good.”

V gave him four more lashes, checking in again after the third and last. By the time he was done, Butch’s back was burning, his arms and muscles were aching like he’d just run a marathon, and his body was sagging. He was also breathing hard, sucking in air, and drooling. But he was still hard as ever, his cock weeping with need.

He knew V could have been harder with the whip. Hell, V could’ve flayed him in one sweep, the power of him, if he’d wanted to.

He felt V touch his back and flinched again.

“Shh,” he whispered. “You did well. I know it hurts now, but you’ll heal in no time.”

Butch felt a soft, warm slickness on his skin, and wondered if it was his blood at first, until he realised V was licking him. V’s hand snaked around his body and moved upwards to rest on his throat, pulling his head back slightly. He stroked his fingers over his warm, stretched skin, the power in his grip held in check, though Butch knew he could snap his neck with little more than a squeeze and a twist. The room was quiet apart from the wet sound of that tongue lapping, his own still heavy breaths, and the light metallic clink of the chains as he swayed slightly.

He was dying for some kind of relief for his now almost cramping limbs. V’s other gloved hand reached around to caress his waist and stomach, the leather warm and soft and suddenly incredibly erotic against his skin.

Then he felt the release of the buckle at the back of his head, and the gag was removed slowly and carefully. Vishous came around and swept his hand over his slick brow, pushing his hair back. Then he pulled a cloth out of his back pocket, and wiped it over his mouth and chin.

“Give me a colour.”

Butch swallowed, and took some deep, delicious breaths.

“Green.”

V nodded and reached up to unclip the cuffs from the chains, and Butch grunted at the relief he felt from having his arms lowered again. His relief was pretty short lived though, as V reconnected his harness to the chains, and picked up a length of rope.

“You took your punishment well. Say _thank you, lheage_.”

Butch was absolutely not going to defy V again in this moment.

“Thank you, lheage.”

“You’re welcome. Link your hands behind your back.”

Butch did as he was told, and V began threading the rope around his biceps, weaving it in and around his arms round his back. He tugged the rope tightly each go around, before knotting it, and Butch groaned as he felt the squeeze and burn of the rope against his skin. Then V clipped his wrist cuffs together, and Butch was once again very much incapacitated.

V went over to his table again and came back with something small in his hand.

“Ever wear one of these before?”

V held up a large, black silicone ring, and it took him a moment to realise what it was.

He shook his head.

“No? Well, I think it’s going to look perfect on you.” He moved forward a couple of steps. “Say, please put on my cock ring, lheage.” He moved closer again, so that he was at his ear. “Say, I want it nice and tight around the base of my big, thick, hard cock.”

Butch struggled to remember the words, stumbling a couple of times, and V forced him to start over. He got it right the second time.

He watched as V licked his palm and then stroked his shaft. Then he slid the ring on, until it reached the base. The feel of it and of V’s fingers caressing him had him hardening further in an instant. Fuck, it was tight. He could feel his balls throbbing. Butch had never tried one, but he knew what they were for, to restrict the blood flow, to keep your dick hard. That hadn’t really been a problem for him recently, and he couldn’t imagine it was going to be a problem at all right now, either, but whatever it was doing, it felt good.

Next, V put a collar around his neck, good and tight though not quite enough to choke him, thankfully. Then he pulled out a blindfold, just a strip to cover his eyes.

“Do you like your cock ring?” V asked, as he tied the mask.

“Yes lheage,” Butch responded, absolutely meaning it.

Once his blindfold was tied, he felt V’s gloved hand stroke down his neck and torso, and he felt every detail of the caress, the sensation like a pulse of electricity shimmering over his skin. Then he groaned and arched as V took him in hand again and gave his arousal some good, firm strokes.

“So fucking beautiful,” V said. “And every inch of you is all mine.”

Butch felt exposed, completely at V’s mercy, and also seriously turned on. The collar at his throat tightened as his neck muscles strained. His cock was painfully hard, he was dying for release. But even though V’s fingers were working him so perfectly, the soft, thin skin sliding back across his rock hard column, the tip so sensitive, he wasn’t coming. The burn was both excruciating, and divine.

He moaned loudly, and he felt V’s lips at his ear, brushing behind his lobe at that soft, sensitive spot.

“Yeah,” he whispered, and his breath tickled over his skin, making him shiver. “You like that. I know you want me to let you come, so badly.” He pressed a light kiss, and Butch moaned again, louder this time, as V’s pace quickened and his grip got tighter, before slowing again. “Not yet.”

Then V ’s hand was gone, and he was left hanging, panting hard.

Fuuuuuucccccck.

“I’m going to touch you with something else now. It will be painful, but it won’t last.”

V didn’t seem to be requesting a response, so he didn’t give one. Instead he shifted his arms, trying to loosen the binds or at least find a way to get out of them. It seemed like a kind of natural animal response, to see if he had an out. But then he remembered, if it was too much, he just needed to say red, and V would stop. He knew that for sure.

Butch cried out as he felt something roll over his upper arm. It was like spikes, multiple needles penetrating his skin. Then V was soothing him with something soft on the other side of his body at his waist, and it felt wonderful.

He felt V press up against his back, his arm coming around his front to grip him, pulling his neck backwards, and then the spikes were rolling across his chest. He tensed and cried out again, but V didn’t stop, as the sensation continued, now over his stomach.

“Where we at? Give me a colour,” V asked, and Butch swallowed hard. He was tempted to say yellow, but no.

“Green.”

“Good.”

V gripped his throat under his chin and angled him, then without warning bit him hard, fangs punching through skin. Butch cried out and bucked, his hips pushing forwards, so close to coming that he could almost already feel the pleasure of orgasm coursing through his body, feel the release without actually releasing. He struggled to stay on his feet, which were still spread. V held him and took a few deep, deep draws from his neck before he pulled away with a grunt, giving one long lap of his tongue.

Then he was beside him, one arm gripping the ropes at his back, and Butch shivered and shifted, knowing there was going to be more of that pain, and sure enough, he felt those needles against his inner thigh, moving upwards.

V grabbed his hair and tugged him roughly, and then he was kissing him hard, his tongue a penetrating invasion that he welcomed greedily, sucking him in, moaning against his mouth, begging for more. He could taste his own blood and feel V’s passion and arousal in the way his mouth worked against his own. But then he was pushed away, and left panting again.

His cock was as hard as ever, he could feel the pulse of his heartbeat in it. He wondered what V would do if he begged him to let him come. Would he like that? Was that what he was after?

Before he could decide, V was running the needles over his chest, and Butch was burning again. Then the softness, like fur, over his ribs and stomach. Butch focused on the sensations on his skin, everything in overload now, the lack of vision disconcerting but heightening his senses. Before he could relax too much, the needles were tracing lightly over his shaft, and Butch cried out louder this time.

“Shh.” V was calming him again, stroking him. “I’m going to take this off now,” he said, his fingers at the base of his cock. “But you’re not allowed to come yet. Not until I say. Understand?”

“Yes lheage.”

He gritted his teeth as the ring was removed, trying his best to hold himself back and not come all over the place. Fuck, it was hard. Literally.

“It helps if you breathe,” V said. “Try to let go of the tension in your body to stop yourself from coming."

Butch breathed deeply, trying to relax himself.

Then he could sense and hear V moving away, and there were clinking sounds nearby. Then after a moment or two he was back.

“Open wide. I’m putting the gag back on.”

Butch did as he was told. His fangs bit into the rubber again, and the choking sensation intensified. Butch wondered how much more he could take, how much longer he could go. He wanted it to be over, but he also wanted it never to stop. His whole body was shivering with need. He craved the moment when V would touch him again, pleasure him. But he didn’t know what was next, pleasure or pain. He wasn’t sure that he even knew which was which. Was the burning against his skin from the spikes, or from the soft touches? Or simply from his desperate need to release?

V yanked him up by the harness, and then he was rubbing his nipples, first one, then the other. Butch moaned around the ball gag, throwing his head back as V teased the tight little buds.

Then there was a sharp pain as something was clamped to one of them, like a small peg, and Butch groaned louder, bucking against his binds. V opened it again, but the pain lingered.

“Too much?”

Butch shook his head. He wanted to feel that again. It was, God… so good.

V released it again and whatever it was clamped down, and then the other nipple got the same treatment. Then V was stroking his cock again, and Butch was moaning. The two sensations of the pain from the clamps and the massaging motion of V’s hand around his arousal mixed together, creating something incredible. He so wanted to come. So. Fucking. Much.

He felt V’s mouth on his chest, biting, then moving downwards. His hand left his cock and he must have tugged on something linking those nipple clamps because a sharp pain ran through him, and he was groaning now almost constantly, he couldn’t stop himself.

Then when he thought the sensations couldn’t get any more intense, he felt V’s warm, wet tongue on his cock, then he took him in his mouth, and Butch was sure he was going to come, how could he not? But he breathed through it, knowing that it was against the rules. That V owned him. V ruled over his body here in this space and breaking that rule would spoil it, he’d fail somehow.

But fuck, that mouth taking him in, releasing him, the suction, the sound of it. Then his tongue was licking his shaft, his balls, then back to his shaft again, and sucking him in, and Butch bit down hard and tried his best to release the tension in his body.

V pulled back and tugged at the chain again. Butch cried out once more, choking and panting around the gag in his mouth, and he felt V’s fingers brushing the underside of his cock. He couldn’t last much longer. He felt V’s hand move up to his chest and some shifting and then the blindfold was removed.

“I think you should watch this part,” V said, before he dropped to his knees again. Butch looked down, his eyes fixed wide as V gave his cock some long, firm strokes, his mouth dipping underneath, licking then sucking his balls. Butch was moaning loudly, dazed, struggling to get enough air. V tugged at the chain, pressed his tongue against the underside of the head of his cock, squeezed his sac in his hand and spoke the most beautiful and welcome four words Butch had ever heard.

“Come for me. Now.”


	10. Chapter 10

When Butch woke up, he was laying naked on his front in bed beneath soft sheets, hugging a pillow. He felt heavy and weightless, both at once, which made no sense at all. He was warm and comfy, aching a little, but the overarching feeling he had was of a deep sense of security, and total calm.

V was laying closely beside him under the covers, and he was petting him, kissing and stroking him tenderly here and there. The sensation was completely blissful.

“Hey,” he said, his voice gravelly and muffled by the pillow.

“Hey.”

V propped himself up on his elbow, and continued stroking him, through his hair next. The feel of his fingertips brushing over his scalp made Butch’s head tingle and his eyelids flicker.

He sighed deeply.

“Did I sleep long?”

“Not at all.”

“Is it nearly dawn?”

“Yeah. It’s alright though, we can stay here. Don’t worry about anything.”

V’s fingers lingered at the nape of his neck, stroking up and down through the short hair. Butch closed his eyes, but his mind was focusing now, and he was remembering some of the things that had happened earlier. God, had he really just done that? It had all been… incredible. Not really what he had imagined it might be like. So much better. He was really beginning to see why people were into it. And yeah, he was thinking maybe he could be into it, too. Like, _really_ into it.

“How you feeling?” V asked quietly. He brushed his fingers softly over his shoulder. “Do you hurt anywhere?”

Butch did a quick body scan without moving.

“Not that I can tell right now. Maybe I ache a bit.” He shifted his body a little and the sheets brushed against his skin. “My back’s a bit sore.”

“The marks should heal soon, but I can put something on them, if you’d like.”

“No, it’s alright.”

From the small portion of his body that was visible to him he could see there were other marks left behind, too, but nothing that was going to last long. They’d fade fast, but the memory would remain. Butch would remember every single moment.

It hadn’t really been just about the sex, although that had been amazing, but more about how they’d connected. The absolute trust he’d had in V was as much a statement of commitment as he’d ever given anyone. Butch had found there was a real freedom in giving himself over to V in such a way, and a surprising simple enjoyment from being able to please him, to be the object of his desire, to be used as he saw fit.

But God, yeah, the sex. He’d never come like that before, so hard and for so long, the orgasm beyond intense. And after he’d finally been allowed to come, there had been more. V had taken off the gag, released him from his binds, then lead him over to the bed. Then he’d said_ ‘I’m going to fuck you. Are you okay with that?’_ And yeah, Butch had been _very_ okay with that. V had taken him, slowly at first, then as they’d eased into it, faster and more roughly. Butch shifted as he remembered the incredible sensation of V grabbing onto his harness, riding him, fucking him hard. Owning him. He had come again, and again, at his master’s command.

Then V had removed the harness and cuffs, and Butch had drifted to asleep as V began washing him. He remembered the feeling of floating, and complete contentment, before falling asleep.

“Will you tell me what you’re thinking about?” V asked.

“Oh, you know. Whether the Sox are gonna win a game this season. How Fritz makes those little cheesy crepes so delicious. How you sized me up so perfectly for a cock ring. You know, the usual shiz.”

V’s lip twitched up into a smile.

“I sized you up good, cop. What were you really thinking about?”

“That you washed me, before I went to sleep.”

V seemed mildly surprised, and a bit more awkward than was usual for him.

“Oh. Yeah, just… you know. I wanted you to be comfortable and… There’s a big tub in here. I could run a bath.”

“Nah. I don’t wanna move. I wanna just lay here with you.”

V settled down and started petting him again.

“Did you like what we did?” he asked, a rare tinge of nervousness betraying his voice.

“Yeah.”

V's eyes focused on him. “Yeah?”

"I mean, fuck, V, I’ve never gone anywhere like that before. But I liked it. Definitely.”

“Good,” V said, smiling a little. “That’s good.” Then, “DoyouthinkI’mapervert?”

Butch couldn’t help but bark a laugh.

“Sure, but I always thought that.” He smiled wide, but then got more serious when V didn’t join in. He shifted onto his side. “V, come on, you’re not a pervert. You’re hardcore, sure, and kinky as hell, and I know you definitely get heavier than where we went, but you don’t have to feel bad about anything, or that what you like to do is somehow… wrong.”

V sighed and seemed to relax, some of the tension he’d been holding lifting from his shoulders.

“Are you thirsty?”

Butch licked his lips.

“Mm. Yeah.”

“Here.” V turned and leaned down, picking up a large glass of water which he handed over. “Sorry, I’m right out of Lag. You’ll have to make do with H2O, cop.”

“I’ll live.”

Butch sat up against the pillows, and took a drink. He was thirstier than he’d realised, downing most of it in no time.

“What did you enjoy most?”

Butch flipped through his memories of the morning. A smile appeared at his lips when he recalled a particular thing, and V prompted him to spill.

“Two words,” Butch said. “Nipple. Clamps. Those are… wow.”

“Hmm, Butch…” V closed his eyes and groaned. “Yeah, they looked good on you. I’ve got some at home. Whenever you want, I can have you clamped up nice, cop. Just say the word.”

“Can I put them on you?”

“Oh yeah,” Vishous breathed. “Definitely.”

V took the empty glass and put it back down on the floor. Then he leaned over and kissed him, and he felt V’s thumb brushing over his tender nipple, the teasing rub of his pad bringing a sweet, jolting sting as well as an aching pleasure. He whimpered into V’s mouth, and V responded by rolling his nipple between thumb and forefinger, using just enough pressure, before smoothing over again, soothingly, with his fingertips.

He bent his head down to tend to him with his mouth, while using his fingers to tease the other nipple.

Butch felt like he was on fire. In a good way.

“Was there anything you didn’t like?” V asked, before his tongue was swirling, making soft, tight, wet circles.

Butch tried his best to formulate his thoughts into some kind of coherency. Truth was he’d liked all of it. Which had surprised the fuck out of him in some ways, but in another way, this was V, of course he was going to make it good. Some things at the time had got him worried, made him tense up or had shocked him, but he would always ground himself in the knowledge that it was V. Vishous had him, he was safe. Nothing bad was going to happen. And then the moment would pass, and he would free himself of the fear and the urge to say stop, and he would be rewarded almost immediately with whatever pleasure Vishous had been aiming to give him.

“No. You knew how far to take me. I mean, maybe some of it I was into more than other parts. But it was all just…” Butch wasn’t sure how to describe it. “It was amazing for me, V. I mean, I didn’t know it would be like that. And I didn’t realise I’d feel like this, after.”

V lifted his head. His face was relaxed, those hard features softer than usual. He was open, Butch realised. Truly himself. And he was looking at him with a kind of… awe.

“And how’s that?”

Butch took a few seconds to consider the answer, since there was so much going on inside him in that moment that he was really struggling to put it into words. He shifted back onto his side, and feeling the need to connect with him physically, he slid his arm around V’s waist, just resting the weight of his forearm there.

“I feel… relaxed. I feel closer to you. It’s like we just exchanged something important, a piece of ourselves. Or something. I don’t know.”

“Yeah. We did. You trusted me, and gave yourself over to me completely. To me it’s very…” V seemed lost for words, too, and in a way he was glad because it made him feel less like an idiot. “I’m seriously fucking thankful for it, cop.”

Butch laid his palm against his cheek and leaned forward to kiss him. Nothing deep or passionate, just a meeting of lips. It seemed so perfectly natural now, to be kissing V, to be touching him, to be close to him like this. Like it had never been any other way.

“I’m really glad you enjoyed it,” V said softly. “I wanted it to be good for you.”

“Oh, well, it was.” Yeah, good wasn’t even close. “It, ah, really was.”

That familiar and slightly evil smirk appeared at V’s lips. His eyelids drooped a little, and he shifted his hips closer, fingers smoothing over his ass and thigh, stroking up and down with a firm hand.

“That mean you wanna do this again?”

“Definitely.”

“Fuck yeah, cop,” V growled. “That is music to my ears, because I have so much I want to do with you. I have a really fucking long to do list, feel me?”

“Yeah, well how’s tomorrow sound? Or today? We’re staying here, right? Let’s check a few more off.”

“Hey, easy, tiger.”

“Lets just say soon, then.” Butch was already trying to figure out when they might get a night off together. “You could have gone harder, right? Like, taken me further.”

“Yeah. Now you get the idea, we can go wherever you want. You’ll be able to steer me in the direction you want to go, we can try some other things, just play around. Who knows, you might turn out to be even kinkier than me.”

“Ah, is that even possible?”

“Well, it’ll definitely be fun finding out, cop.”

Butch couldn’t argue with that. And the thought of spending endless days and nights exploring each other’s erotic fantasies and boundaries was… yeah. Wow.

“What if I hadn’t been into it?”

“Huh?”

“What if you’d’ve got that whip out and I would’ve been like _‘no thanks. I’m more of a missionary kind of guy’_.”

V shrugged.

“Then I’d do you missionary style every day.” He nuzzled into his neck. “You know I can make that good. I’d screw you nice and slow and deep until you were screaming for me to tie you up and fuck you hard and dirty like you really wanted me to.”

Butch closed his eyes and smiled, as V started grinding up against him.

“Yeah. Oh…V.”

Vishous stopped with the nuzzling.

“Hey, you need something to eat?” he asked suddenly, like he was on a mission or something. “Can I feed you?”

Butch shook his head.

“Mm-m. Not right now. Wait, you gonna cook for me?”

“I said feed, not cook, true?” V looked kind of wounded, like he was angry at himself for not having prepared anything in advance. “There’s a vending machine somewhere downstairs. Or I can dematerialise somewhere. There’s probably still time, if anywhere’s open nearby. Whatever you want. Pizza. Steak. Foot long meatball sandwich.”

“Mmm, foot long. Reminds me of someone.” He reached his hand down between V’s legs. “Nearly a foot long. A foot long but with a bite out of it.”

“Oh, fuck.” V closed his eyes, arched backwards and moaned. “Mmm. Wanna take a bite, cop?” Then his head snapped forward again. “I can cook, by the way.”

“Yeah?”

“Really. You think I lasted three hundred fucking years without learning how to cook?”

Butch smiled.

“You’re so old.”

V seemed to choose to ignore that dig.

“I want to cook for you. Feed you properly. Next time I’ll be ready, I’ll have this place stocked.”

“Great. Let’s sit at your table, pull on a couple of those gimp masks and feed each other through breathing tubes.”

“You’re so fucking weird.”

“Yeah well, they’re your masks.”

Vishous laughed, and Butch had the realisation that he had never felt so happy or so content in his life. Was this the after-effects of the night, his body and mind still on a high from their session? Or was this how it could be for them when they were on the same page, and finally getting their shit together, talking openly and honestly and becoming real lovers? Surely V didn’t usually snuggle in such a way here at the penthouse.

“So ah, do you do any of those things we did with your Subs?”

The question seemed to make V uncomfortable, and he started shifting about.

“Some things, yeah, but not all. My head was in another kind of place with you. You’re different, Butch. I mean, obviously. You’re much more important to me. What we did was on a different level.” He traced his fingers lightly over some of the marks on his skin. “It’s not really all about the Dominant, usually. What we do is meant to be all about the Submissive, their wants and needs. It’s just that, for me, in the past, that wasn’t ever the case. I used them. This wasn’t about me using you, though.”

“But they wanted it, right? I mean, whatever you were giving them, that was what they were after.”

“Yeah, of course. I suppose in that sense we were using each other. I would never lay with them and touch them like this, afterwards. A good Dominant is meant to care for his Submissive. Which means I must’ve been terrible, because I didn’t care for any of them at all.” He cocked an eyebrow. “But look at me now. See, Butch, you make me a better Dom, as well as a better male. You’re a regular fucking miracle worker.”

“I make you a better male?”

V looked at him, those incredible diamond eyes tracing over his face.

“Yeah, you do.”

Butch felt his throat get tight. He realised how desperately he wanted things to work out for the two of them. How much he wanted to fight for them, for what they could have together.

“V, will you trust me? The stuff with Marissa, the things I told you, about how it’s you I want. You believe me, right?”

“Yeah, of course. I just… my brain short-circuits. I need to rewire some stuff in there. I’m working on it, cop. Seriously.”

“Good. Just… talk to me, V. Like this, like we are now. Whatever’s going on with you, I need you to let me in on it.”

“Yeah.” V stroked the side of his face with his thumb. “Good deal, cop.”

They kissed again, slowly and leisurely, wrapping themselves around each other. Butch heard the whirring sound of shutters coming down for the day. The thought of being stuck indoors with V until the sun went down again just got him more into it. He pressed himself into V’s body, and moaned into his mouth.

When they finally pulled themselves apart, they were both breathing hard. They pressed their foreheads together and touched each other tenderly. Butch had the thought that this was what he’d been missing, his whole life. V was his missing piece, and with him, he was complete. The thought made him so emotional that he had to swallow hard to keep from being a sissy and crying all over Vishous.

“If you won’t let me get you any food right now, will you take from my vein?”

V’s words snapped him out of whatever emotional wave he was riding, and he wasn’t sure he’d heard right.

“What?”

“Drink from me.”

“Are you serious?”

“I’ve fed from you so many times the last few days. You should replenish. I know you’ve got to be hungry, and I know my blood won’t really—”

“Yes,” Butch interrupted. “God, yes. If you’re sure.”

“Shit, Butch. I should’ve made more effort to feed you, or helped you get blood from another source. I mean… we’re going to have to do that anyway. But I shoul—”

Butch sat up.

“V, please shut up and stop thinking for once. I want to bite you and taste you so fucking badly I’m about to explode here. Just tell me how you want us to do this and what’s gonna work best for you.”

V smiled up at him.

“Yes sir.”

“You wanna sit up, or… should I take from your wrist?” Fuck, his fangs were throbbing already, he could feel that they had elongated and were ready to go. He was still getting used to this weird pointy teeth, blood-sucking stuff. But the hunger was real, and holy crap he’d never wanted to taste anything more. “What’s best?”

V sat up against the pillows, but just as Butch was about to crawl on top of him, he held up a hand.

“Wait, I think maybe if I’m on top.”

Butch nodded and shifted back, sitting up, and V straddled his legs and held onto his shoulder. V lowered himself down and got in nice and close, and Butch shifted his legs into a comfortable position underneath him. God, Butch thought, that was a serious amount of powerful male in his lap. They were both naked, and touching very intimately, but Butch was too focused on the feeding to think too much about what their dicks were doing.

“Is this okay?” Butch asked.

V took a couple of deep breaths.

“I don’t even know why this freaks me out.”

“Hey, hey.” V looked at him, and he held his gaze, while rubbing firm circles over his lower back. “I can go slow, or maybe just do it quick and get it over with. Whatever you need. If you want me to back off just tell me.”

Vishous shifted forward some more, wrapping a hand around the back of his neck, the other around his shoulders. “Let’s just… see what happens, cop.” He angled himself, and closed his eyes. Butch kissed his long neck, but instead of biting, moved his mouth over his jaw and up to his lips. V seemed surprised at first, then kissed him back fiercely. Kissing with fully elongated fangs was an art form, Butch realised. He was really going to have to practice. If V was up for it.

After a while Butch moved his kisses back to his neck, and started nipping and sucking there. V immediately responded by moaning and shifting his hips, and Butch didn’t have to bother looking down in between their bodies to know what was going on South of the border.

Butch could feel the thick vein between his lips, and he traced it with his tongue. V moaned again and held onto him, his grip tightening. His senses were already in overload; the warm, spicy, masculine scent of V’s skin, the sound of his quiet moans and those heavy breaths catching in his throat, the weight of his body on top of him, the smooth, hard muscles that were such a pleasure to explore with his hands. Most of all, the sweet anticipation of tasting the blood that pumped so fiercely within that thick vein.

He moved one of his hands up to stroke the back of V’s neck. In his head one word appeared, a hot brand on his brain, clear as day.

_Mine_.

He brushed his fangs over V’s skin, and felt the heavy rise and fall of his chest pressed up against his own. Then he choose his spot and struck. A delicious warm elixir flooded into his mouth, and he immediately latched on, sucking hard.

V cried out. And Butch was in heaven.

…………………………………….…………….

Vishous came almost as soon as he bit.

The initial bite was a painful sting of pure jolting pleasure, and it was a glorious reminder that his mate was a very powerful, very fucking hot-blooded male.

Butch was making low growling sounds as he sucked and swallowed deeply, and every draw he took V could feel through his whole body, making him shudder with pleasure. After they got past the initial exhilaration, Butch began stroking him, over his thigh and then his back, still holding his neck with his other hand. He was trying to comfort him, V realised. But there was no need. V was definitely into this. So. Fucking. Into it.

He wanted to bite him at the same time, his own fangs were throbbing and begging to be used, his mouth watering at the thought of piercing Butch’s vein. He’d take anything in his mouth right now. He wanted to be inside Butch, wanted them inside each other, in any way he could get them. Shit, he needed to pretzel his way into getting his mouth on that cock. Why hadn’t he taken yoga classes?

He grabbed on more tightly, gripping Butch’s short hair in his hand, grabbing the back of his neck and squeezing. His lips parted and he felt the sting of his own fangs against his bicep. He started moving his hips more rhythmically, and he pressed his thick, heavy erection against Butch’s stomach. The friction was good, but not enough, and he slid one of his hands down to touch himself, and then Butch.

Butch’s moans got louder, his sucking harder, and V slid his other hand between their bodies, and began working them both at once. Fuck, it felt so good to be feeding his male, nourishing him, giving him what he craved. They were both so into it, both of them moaning loudly, and V began uttering things, talking dirty, sucking in air and gritting his teeth as he worked himself towards another release.

“Fuck yes, suck me harder, cop.” Butch obliged, biting down harder, and V stilled his hand to stop from coming. “Yeah, that feels so fucking good. Harder, cop. Go harder. Mmm, shit, I’m gonna come all over you. Fuuuuck.”

Butch’s free hand went up to his chest, and then he was pinching his nipple, hard, and V came, massaging himself through the orgasm. Then Butch came too, and V felt the warm slickness of both of their pleasure on his hands. Their strong bonding scents filled his senses, flooding the space around them.

Butch retracted his fangs and licked the puncture marks, before leaning back limply against the pillows with sated, drooping eyes. He was breathing hard, and had a look of pure satisfaction on his face.

“Mm. Fuck, Vishous.”

V ran his hands up his male’s body, over his chest. He moved his hips, still straddling Butch’s, pressing his hand against both their still erect cocks.

“Was it good?”

V had no idea how he would taste to Butch. Could he compete with the flavour of an almost pureblood aristocratic female like Marissa?

Butch smiled contentedly.

“Oh yeah, V. You taste like…” Butch licked his lips, and V waited with bated breath. “Like… I don’t even know how to describe it. No wonder my cock exploded that time when I was human. Your blood is… intense. Rich. Really strong. I can feel my body warming from the inside out, like, getting stronger. You sure males can’t survive off one another’s blood?”

V nodded.

“Yeah.”

“Well, whatever it’s doing, I feel great.” He slid his hand around the back of V’s neck and massaged with his fingers. “Was it okay for you?”

“Ah, yeah, that would be an affirmative.”

Butch smiled at him.

“Yeah, you ah, seemed to be enjoying it too.” He leaned forward. “You’re still bleeding a bit, let me seal it up some more.”

He licked lightly once, but V pulled away.

“No, leave it. I want the marks to stay a while.”

Butch looked at him, and fuck, it was like he was able to read his mind. Or maybe it just showed so clearly on his face. _Mine_. Yeah, Butch was happy to leave his mark on what was his. And didn’t that just get V hot all over again.

They kissed for a while, before V pulled himself away.

“We got messy. I’m gonna run us a bath.”

Butch sighed and leaned back against the pillows again.

“Careful. I could get used to this treatment, vampire.”

“You get what you deserve,” V said.

He gave him one more quick kiss and then he headed for the bathroom. It was a beautiful space, all black tile and black marble surfaces, but he rarely spent enough time here to appreciate the sleek and tasteful design. He grabbed a towel and wiped himself down a bit, then turned on the water in the huge tub, and squeezed some of the soap he had never used before under the flow, for good measure.

He looked at himself in the mirror over the sinks. His skin was glowing from all the sex, his hair was a fucking hot mess, and there was blood smudged on his neck. He ran his fingers over the bite marks.

_Sexy. As. Fuck._

V couldn’t imagine a better way to spend a day, trapped in his penthouse suite with his cop. He was thankful that he’d somehow had the foresight to get shutters installed, not so long ago. It had been a pretty epic and extensive undertaking since there were so many fucking windows, and he’d had to temporarily remove so much of his stuff, packing it away while the work went on. The decision had been made when Marissa had started staying around at the Pit. He’d figured he might need to start spending more time away in his own space, with or without his Subs for company. Just anything to get away from whatever had been going down in Butch’s bedroom.

He closed his eyes and told himself to get over all that, just let it go. Things were different now. Everything was different. And it was going to stay that way.

He touched the marks again, looking at himself in the mirror, and with his other hand he wrapped his fingers around his heavy shaft and stroked.

“Hey V.” Butch popped his head around the door, and V didn’t stop what he was doing.

“Yeah.”

“Oh, am I missing out on something here?”

“Just a little self love, cop.”

“Yeah?” He came up behind V and wrapped his arms around him, watching him in the mirror, too. “Did I ever tell you how seriously fucking hot you are?” He kissed his neck, over V’s fingers, over the bite marks. “Volcanic levels of hotness. I should arrest you for it." He pressed his lips against his jaw, and breathed the words against V's warm skin. "It’s illegal, how fucking hot you are.”

V kept on looking at their reflection, working his hand, watching Butch kiss his shoulder and touch his body like he was worshipping him. Watching the both of them together like this was beyond erotic. Fuck, he needed to get more mirrors installed in the Pit. Like, yesterday.

Butch’s hand slid slowly around his waist and then down to where his hand was stroking, and V let him take over, leaning back into him and moaning as Butch’s fingers wrapped around his cock. Fuck, it felt even better, his grip more perfect, the motion he was using sending him over the edge almost immediately.

“Mm. Butch.”

He watched their reflections as Butch kissed his neck, and his other hand stroked over his chest, before he started pinching his nipple. V moaned louder.

“Yeah. You like when I do that,” Butch whispered at his ear. “You want more?”

“Fuck yeah.”

Butch pulled at his nipple, and twisted the tip of his dick in his grip at the same time, and V had to steady himself with a hand against the counter. It felt so good. Shit, he was going to orgasm.

“I want to watch you come,” Butch said. He pinched him harder, and worked his hand faster, and V watched himself as he came, his stomach muscles convulsing, warm jets of his pleasure covering the counter, and then Butch’s hand. He had to close his eyes for a moment and breathe, but then they were back on Butch.

Fuck. He would never get enough of this. Maybe they could just lock themselves away for the whole week?

“Tub’s nearly full,” he said, still breathing hard.

“Mmm.”

Butch was kissing and sucking on the skin at the back of his neck, and V wanted to feel those fangs inside him again.

“Cop.”

“Mm.”

He forced himself to turn around.

“Bath. Now.”

Butch smiled.

“Yes, lheage.”


	11. Chapter 11

“Ortiz,” Butch said confidently. “Best hitter there ever was.”

“No fucking way. Yastrzemski. It’s gotta be, every time.”

“V, I am telling you—”

“Okay, look, whatever. Let’s park that one. What about outfielders.”

“Manny Ramirez,” Butch said straight away. V pondered the choice for a moment or two before he finally nodded his assent.

“All right, all right, maybe I’ll give you that one. Hell of an allrounder.”

“Pitcher?”

“Clemens.”

“Over Martinez?!”

“All day long.”

“What? It’s like… it’s like I don’t even know you.” Butch threw his hands up, then popped some more snacks. “All this time I thought I was living with a true, loyal fan. It was all lies. I thought things were gonna go well between us, I really did. The kinky shit I can deal with. This, I don’t think we’ll be able to get past this, honestly. Seriously.”

“Okay, okay, stop crying. You can have Martinez, but I get Yastrzemski.” As Butch scowled at him, V leaned over and shoved his hand in the bag. “Give and take, cop.”

Butch sighed.

“All right. But Jim Rice is back in. We can’t have a fantasy Sox team without Jim Rice. Not possible. I will fight you on it, and withhold sexual favours if I have to.”

V broke out into a wide smile. It was not an exaggeration to say that he was having the best day of his life. On a scale of one to ten, it was a good solid 9.9. The only thing that could have made it better was if he’d been able to properly feed his mate from his hand. Maybe a nice steak. Side of nutritious veggies, you know, for colour and vitamins and shit, some roast potatoes, gravy. Butch loved that traditional, home cooked hearty stuff. Then maybe a dessert that he could cover himself in and have Butch lick off his body, nice and slow.

Instead they were popping Doritos and M&Ms.

But he couldn’t really complain. Daytime had been almost as much fun as the evening had been. They’d gotten nice and slippery in the tub, and V had taken his time massaging his male. Then they’d dried off and spent some time in bed talking about everything and nothing, making out, having sex, taking naps. They’d even got some toys out and had been fooling around with them, in a fun sexy way that V never even imagined existed. Like, you could actually laugh during sex? Mind. Blown.

After a good few hours sleep, V woke up feeling like he’d just had the most incredible dream. He’d opened his eyes and turned his head to see Butch laying close beside him, felt the warm weight of his body draped over his own, and realised that it hadn’t been a dream at all.

It felt like the beginning, even though technically it wasn’t. But something had switched in his head, and he was starting to think he could actually do this. Like, he could maybe, just maybe, not completely fuck things up. Be part of something that resembled a normal, healthy relationship. He could make Butch happy. He could finally be close to someone else on a whole other level, open himself up and just… love. And it was with his best friend, his most favourite person in the world, the only person he could ever imagine being like this with.

V could hardly believe it was possible. Yet, here he was.

There was no way he could express all this verbally yet, not without getting tongue tied and looking like a complete loser. So instead he’d gathered Butch closer and wrapped himself around him, and made an unspoken promise to never give up on them, and to try to be the male Butch deserved.

Now they were eating vending machine first meal in bed, drinking sodas, watching TV and talking crap, and V wished it was summer so that the daylight would last longer.

“Hey, I never even thought, did you call the house?” Butch asked. “Did you let them know where we were?”

“Yeah. Well, I messaged Phury and said not to worry, we were okay. I didn’t exactly provide deets.”

“They’ll know, though, right? I mean, Rhage saw us getting, you know, close.”

V shoved a Reeses cup in his mouth and crumpled up the paper.

“Yeah, and if Rhage knows something then everyone else does, cop.”

“Does it bother you? People knowing about us?”

“No. Why would it bother me?”

“I don’t know, do you think being with me makes you… weaker. Like, less of a male.”

V swallowed and pegged him with a hard stare.

“Seriously? Are you kidding me?”

“I don’t mean…” Butch scrubbed at his face. “You’re a warrior. We live with and fight alongside the biggest bunch of alpha males I’ve ever seen in my entire life.”

“What, powerful males all have to be straight? You have sex with another male and suddenly you forgot how to use a gun or some shit?”

Butch closed his eyes and cursed under his breath, and V could tell he was struggling to explain himself.

“No, of course not. Being with another guy, well… aren’t you worried how the other brothers might take it? Or anyone else for that matter.”

“Do I seem like the type of person who gives a shit about what anyone else thinks of them? And even if I were, do you think I’d be ashamed of being with another male? Of being with you?”

Butch sighed.

“No. I don’t think that. I don’t even know what I’m saying. Just forget I said anything.”

“I’ve been hearing the rumours that get spread about me for a long time. Most of them were true, and all of them were much more shocking than this, believe me.” Although saying that, people finding out he was kind of, maybe, totally ridiculously in love and bonded was likely to shock people more than any of the other shit, but he chose to keep that to himself. “The brothers know I’m bi, they know what I get up to, and they all still manage to look me in the eye and know I’ve got their back out in the field. That’s what brothers do. I’d never be ashamed of being with you, ever. I’m proud to be with you.”

Butch smiled at his words, but his eyes still betrayed his worry. V reminded himself that while he was used to taking his own winding route sexually, and fuck what anyone else thought if they didn’t bring a map, the same couldn’t be said for Butch. V might not give a crap about whispers behind his back, but Butch was different.

“Does it matter to you?” V asked him. “What other people might think of you being with another male?”

“Nah.” V raised his eyebrows and pegged him with a _‘really?’_ expression. “I don’t know. Maybe. I know it shouldn’t matter.”

“Look, cop, I know this is a serious lifestyle change for you, on top of all the others you’ve had going on lately. After being straight your whole life suddenly you’re inside a Penthouse apartment dungeon, naked, gagged and very aroused, with a kinky as fuck, Dominant, male vampire with a serious hot wax play fetish—”

“Huge cock, too. I mean, massive. I really picked the most male fucking male out there."

“—and it’s something you never expected—”

“Wait, did you say hot wax fetish?”

“—and I know humans have this backward, fucked up, ignorant, homophobic bullshit that permeates itself through society and poisons minds, and scares people into being bigoted assholes—”

“Wow, V, I mean, don’t hold back.”

“It happens in vampire society, too. The point is, I know you have all this stuff going on in your head about who’s going to think this and that. But who even cares? Their opinion is not your problem, cop, it’s theirs. The brothers won’t give a shit, believe me. And since we’re your family now, who gives a crap about what your cousin Paddy McFuckface from your old hood in Southie would think if he knew you took it in the ass.”

“Jesus, V.” Butch smirked and his chest moved as he laughed and rubbed at his eyes.

“If you wanna keep things nice and private, that’s fine with me, it’s the way I prefer things to be. You know I’m not the type to get all PDA on you, and I’m not going to be holding your hand when we’re out in public because I fucking…” He closed his eyes and shook his head. “Can’t even. I don’t gossip about my sex life, and I’m not going to be answering any of Rhage’s inevitable questions about what we’ve been getting up to locked up in here today.” He turned and leaned into Butch. “But that’s because what we do is between us, it’s nobody else’s business. Don’t ever think that that means I’m not proud to be with you.” He stroked his cheek tenderly. “And you make me stronger, not weaker. I’m stronger because I have more to live for now. More to lose. I’m gonna fight harder, cop.”

Butch's mouth twitched up into a smile.

“Me too.”

“Good.”

V leaned in closer and kissed him. Butch tasted like Cheetos, but that was okay. He liked Cheetos, and everything tasted good on Butch’s lips, anyway.

“Paddy McFuckface? You know, the O’Neals are only very distantly related to the McFuckfaces.”

V smirked.

“I don’t want you to worry about anything. And you shouldn’t feel like you’re not allowed to feel weird about all this.”

“It doesn’t feel weird. It feels totally normal.” Butch put his hand on V’s naked thigh and squeezed. “It feels fucking great.”

“Yeah, it does. And that’s all that matters, cop.”

V leaned over and kissed him again, nice and slow. He knew that Butch was going to have some trouble reconciling his Catholic religion and upbringing with how he was now feeling, and with what they were getting up to together. But he also knew that the brothers and their shellans would be cool. Butch didn’t have to worry about being judged by anyone at home. But if anyone else did dare judge him, or Virgin forbid, give him shit for it? Then V would really enjoy busting some noses and maybe slicing off some important appendages.

No one would give Butch any shit and get away with it. Ever. Someone dared to get aggressive with him about his choice of mate, or hell, could be his choice of loafer, whatever. V would take them apart and relish every minute.

“What are you thinking about, V?” Butch asked.

“Huh?”

“You’re growling.”

“Was I?”

“Ah, yeah. Just a little.”

“Nothing. It’s nearly sundown. I could just hang out with you here for the rest of the week, but we should probably get ready to go.”

Butch sighed heavily, and made a disgruntled noise, and it warmed V’s heart to know that Butch wanted to be here with him just as much.

He forced himself to get out of bed, and grabbed his pants up off the floor.

“V.”

“Yeah.”

“This place. What you get up to here.”

“What about it.”

“Are you still going to be doing your thing with your Subs?”

V zipped up and turned around.

“Fuck no. It’s just you, B. No one else. Ever.”

“It’s just that… I know we went there last night, and yeah, I want to do more of it, but you know, what you get from them might be different. I mean, with me it might not be the same.”

V came around and sat down on the edge of the bed beside him.

“It’s not the same, at all. With you, it’s a million times better. I only want my male. You’re all I need.”

Butch cocked an eyebrow at him.

“Your male?”

“Fuck yeah.” He leaned his arm over his body, resting his weight on his hand. “I told you, you’re mine, cop. And you already know how crazy deep bonded I am with you. You think I give a shit about having those Subs here when I’ve got you in my bed?” He leaned forward, brushing his lips over Butch’s stubbled jaw. “Or, you know, on my rack. On the floor. Against the wall. Wherever you want me to do you.” He nuzzled into the warm spot beneath his ear. “That other stuff is all in the past. Now there’s only you.”

“Well, that’s good,” Butch breathed. “I’ve got a feeling you’ll be keeping me busy.”

“Oh yeah.” Even to V’s own ear, his deep, growling voice was dripping with sex. “I’m a real demanding motherfucker.”

“No shit.”

“I want to satisfy you, cop. Take care of you and give you everything you need. You gonna let me do that?”

V kissed his neck, and then nipped at his skin. He heard Butch swallow hard.

“Ah, really.”

“Mmm.” V shifted his knees up onto the bed and straddled him. “Tell me what you want. I’ll give it to you.”

He kissed down his chest, letting his hands roam. Shit, he was never, ever going to get anything done, ever again. Every spare minute, he wanted to be spending it pleasuring Butch, fucking him, sucking him, biting him. He wanted to do all those things he'd fantasised about, and more. So much more.

“You’ll give me anything?” Butch asked, his voice low and husky, giving Vishous eargasms. “Whatever I want to do to you, or have you do to me, you’ll do it.”

V pressed his tongue against his nipple and laved at it, before biting his chest, sucking on the meat of his pec. He reached down to take Butch in his hand, wrapping his fingers around and stroking the already rock hard shaft, before cupping him lower down, squeezing and massaging.

“Yeah, cop. Tell me. Don’t hold back and be shy. I know you’re just as horny as I am. The dirtier the better.”

Butch flipped him over before he even had the chance to finish his sentence. He grabbed his wrists and pinned them above his head, and pressed his strong thighs in between his own, spreading them. V moaned as Butch pressed his hips forward, grinding against him.

“It's my turn to be on top.”

“Oh, fuuuuck.”

He knew he should be freaking out, trying to regain the upper hand. This was not a position he had ever freely wanted to find himself in. But with Butch, it was different. There was trust between them, and more than just giving himself up to his mate and his desires, V was feeling really fucking turned on. All too soon, Butch let go of his wrists and sat up on his knees over him. He ran his hand down the centre of his body, and V undulated, his spine arching of its own accord, his stomach muscles rippling in waves at the feel of those fingertips. When his fingers hit leather, Butch popped the button and unzipped the fly. V kept his arms above his head and admired the view. Fuck, his male was incredible. That thick, wide torso, that huge chest. The pure strength of him. He could already take care of himself, but now he was in the Brotherhood, they’d get on the training, too. Knives, guns, close combat, martial arts, boxing. He’d be the greatest fucking fighter the Brotherhood had ever seen.

Butch gripped the waistband and tugged, and V’s heavy, erect cock sprang free, before his leathers were whipped off and tossed aside. He ran his big palms up the insides of V’s warm, naked thighs, pressing into the firm flesh with his thumbs. V arched up off the bed again and spread himself wider.

“So, the wax thing,” Butch said, looking over at a large black candle on a stand in the corner. “You wanna tell me some more about that?”

V’s eyes widened, his skin immediately coming alive and tingling with the prospect of having Butch drip that hot wax all over his body. They should be getting home, though…

Meh. Fuck it. Like he was going to pass up on the opportunity?

“Get the cuffs,” he said raggedly. “And a gag. I’ll tell you exactly what to do.”

……………………………………………………………..

A couple of hours later, and Butch was back out in the field, parked up outside the warehouse again, this time with Rhage for company. Things were still quiet, apart from the rustling of bags as Hollywood snacked on whatever was available.

Butch wasn’t snacking. He could still taste V’s blood on his tongue from when he’d bitten him a second time, and he didn’t want anything to sully the flavour. He could feel the warmth of V’s skin on his palms, could still scent him all over. In fact, even V’s pleasured moans were still echoing in his ears. He side-eyed Rhage, wondering if he’d scented or noticed anything. But he was staring out the window, keeping his keen eyes peeled, obviously itching for a fight tonight.

Butch’s phone vibrated in his pocket and he pulled it out. It was V, of course. There were actually multiple messages, and somehow he’d not noticed all the notifications coming through.

_I’m naked and hard. When are you coming home._

_Shall I get the nipple clamps ready._

_Ur not responding so I’m putting them on. JEALOUS???_

_Fuck I can’t stop thinking about you. When u coming home._

_Butch_

_Cop_

_Cop_

_Are u there? Don’t let R get u in any trouble. I don’t want to have to kill him. HE OWES ME MONEY._

_Clamps are on and my dick is in my other hand and I’m thinking about you. I’m imagining this is your hand. Ur being rough with me B._

_Yeah, I like that. *eggplant emoji* *splash emoji*_

_Fuck B. I need u here_

_I’m not coming until you get home. I need to come all over you. Inside you. I need you to play with my nipples and talk dirty to me until I can’t take it. Fuck I wanna fill you up._

Butch smiled and texted back.

_Cops need evidence. Pics or it never happened._

Butch could see V was already responding immediately.

_You don’t believe me?_

_Where the fuck were you. Are u OK?_

Butch texted back, _'Yeah everything fine. Just didn’t check phone.’_

_OK. I’ve been jerking myself off for hours_

_Or maybe 20 mins idk_

_Do you know what EDGING is cop?_

_All ur going to have to do is blow on the tip like I’m a fucking pool cue and I’m coming all over the place_

V attached a pic. And, oh yeah, he wasn’t lying. The image was a view down his body, which was naked, hard and very ready for action. There were still red marks on his skin made by the hot wax drips. One leg was bent up, his free hand gripping the base of his cock, the tip of him glistening. Those nipple clamps were attached, as promised.

Butch smiled wide, and sent multiple boggle eye emojis, a few tongue emojis, followed by heart eyes.

“What you grinning about, cop?” Rhage said beside him. Butch fumbled and almost dropped his phone in surprise, and managed to turn it off before Rhage could catch a glimpse of anything. He fumbled some more getting his phone back into his jacket pocket.

“Ah, you know, nothing.”

“Was it V?”

“Yeah, he was, ah, just checking in. Seeing if there was anyone going down.” Crap. “Any _thing_ going down, I mean. Here.”

Rhage flashed him a smile.

“It’s okay with us, you know.”

Butch could feel his cheeks flushing already.

“What.”

“You and V.” He looked out of the window again. “It’s not that big of a surprise, cop.”

“It isn’t?”

“Nope.” He looked back at him. “Look, it’s not like you need our blessing or anything, you can do whatever the hell you like, even if it does involve getting up close and personal with that goatee monstrosity. But me and the other brothers, we’re all good with it, you know? I mean, it just… works.”

Butch exhaled a breath he hadn’t realised he was holding.

“It does. I don’t really know how or why, but it does.”

“Could be cos you’re the only two Sox fans left on earth.”

“Maybe.”

“Seriously though, brother,” Rhage rubbed at his jaw. “The chafing must put you off.”

“It’s taking some getting used to, not gonna lie.”

“You really kiss that hairy piehole?”

“I do. I actually do.”

“I don’t know whether to give you a medal or feel bad for you.”

They both chuckled, before going quiet again.

“Hey Rhage.”

“Yeah.”

“Thanks.”

Rhage gave him a quick smile, and looked away.

He wasn’t sure why it meant so much to know the other brothers were all good with it. Maybe it was because he respected them so much, or maybe it was because he’d struggled for so long to fit in anywhere before finding his vampire family, and he didn’t want to be the outsider again.

He should’ve known there’d be no need to worry.

“You know, V can kiss.”

Rhage made a retching face.

“It’d be like kissing a carpet.”

“You never…”

Rhage looked at him and let the silence drag on.

“I never what? Kissed a carpet?”

“You never, you know, tried batting for the other team.”

“Nah. Not for me.”

Butch sighed and focused on the warehouse again.

“I thought that too. I mean, I still don’t think I like guys. But obviously that can’t be completely true.”

“Sometimes someone just comes along and everything you thought you wanted and needed just goes out the window, cop. With Mary, I never even had to see her face, and I was—” he clicked his fingers “—done. No logic, no thinking about it, no regrets. Sometimes people are just meant to be.” He pulled a Tootsie Pop out of his jacket pocket and unwrapped it, before shoving it in his mouth. “Of course, she also just so happens to be the most beautiful, smartest, kindest female on the planet. I totally lucked out and hit the jackpot there.”

“Yeah, you did.”

Butch figured he’d lucked out too. Not only did he have Vishous, but he’d been given so much more. To think of where he’d been, back in the human world, not so long ago. He’d been at his lowest point, drinking himself into an early grave. And now here he was, a vampire fighting for his race, a new home and family around him, people who cared about him and respected him. He had a future, a purpose. V had been there for him through it all, the best friend he’d ever had.

God, he loved that SOB.

“I can’t sit in here much longer,” Rhage griped, crunching his way around the lollypop stick. “I need to be outside. Wild and free.”

Before he’d even finished talking, a car came around the corner, and Butch sensed the enemy nearby.

“There. It’s them.”

Rhage became more alert, as they both tracked the car in their sights, watching it head around the back of the building.

“I need to get a better view. I’m gonna ghost it onto one of the rooftops.”

“Be careful.”

Rhage opened the window a fraction, and was gone. Butch pulled out his cell phone and waited for what seemed like hours, but was probably only a couple of minutes. Finally his phone rang.

“We’ve got a major fucking problem, cop.”

“What?”

“They have a civilian male, I caught a glimpse before they closed the shutter. They were dragging him out of the trunk.”

“Shit.”

The Lessening Society still kidnapped civilians now and again, drugging them and holding them captive, torturing them and questioning them, trying to extract intel. They hadn’t learned yet that there was nothing to extract, civilian vampires knew very little about the Brotherhood.

“We need to work fast,” Rhage said.

“I’ll call for back up.”

“Already done, cop. There’s three of them. We can take ‘em. Easy.”

“There could be more inside.”

“They could be torturing him already. He could be dead within minutes.”

Butch was breathing hard, trying to think clearly. He’d only sensed those three. Whichever of the brothers was coming as back up had to weaponise, it wouldn’t take long, but still…

Before he could make a decision, it was already made for him, because Rhage had materialised against the door next to the shutters, back pressed up against the brick wall, both his guns out. Butch put his phone away, got out of the Escalade and drew his own weapons, before he was quickly and carefully making his way towards Rhage.

He was really going to kill Hollywood for this one later.

As he got nearer, he heard a scream inside the building, and he picked up his pace. He leaned back against the wall the other side of the door, and Rhage nodded at him. Fuck, they were going to do this.

He raised his forties, and nodded back.

Rhage kicked in the door with such force that it completely came off its hinges and flew inside the room. Butch swung inside and aimed his guns. Faces turned, the lessers scrambled, panicking. Butch discharged his guns both at once, pegging one of them in the shoulder, before he headed to the right for cover. Rhage was on the left, and he was heading forward, discharging bullets like they were going out of fashion. As Butch covered him from behind a flipped over table, he tried to figure out where the civilian was.

There, in the corner at the back of the room, chained to a table, and he was already bloodied up. Butch prayed they weren’t already too late. He fired a couple of rounds, before rolling to his right, then crouched and kept on firing, as he tried to make his way to the male.

He heard a car pull up outside and more shots being fired. Had to be more lessers, since the brothers would just materialise. Butch stood up and pumped three rounds into one of the enemy, watching it go down, before he made it to the table.

“How you doing there?” he shouted, before turning and firing again.

There was only a faint groan in response. Shit, they had to get him out of here.

Butch cursed as he saw Rhage take a shot to the back of his shoulder, and he aimed for the shooter, pegging him in the head first shot. Rhage turned towards the door and walked through it, and _oooohhhhh shit._ The beast was pissed. Butch had to turn his head as the bright light filled the room, and the beast awakened, roaring its dissatisfaction at getting shot to the lessers outside.

At least the room was clear now.

Butch turned his attention back to the male. Putting down his guns, he made a start on his steel binds, fingers working as fast as he could get them.

“You with me?” he asked, leaning down. “Hey. What’s your name?”

He heard a shot fire behind him. He palmed one of his guns, crouched and turned, but thank God. It was V. Vishous fired a few more rounds at an unknown target outside, and then came jogging over.

“You okay?” V asked him, gripping his shoulder.

“Yeah.”

“Shit,” he said as he looked down at the male. “He’s in bad shape.”

“I know.” Butch moved down to the left ankle chain, and V holstered his gun and took the other. “We’ve gotta get him out of here. Now.”

“Phury and Z are outside. Looks like we’ve got a party tonight. Every fucking lesser for miles seems to have turned up. Rhage’s beast is gonna think it’s all you can eat buffet night.”

Butch saw the movement out of the corner of his eye, but didn’t have the reflexes that Vishous did. As the hidden lesser stood up and began shooting, V moved so quickly, he must have dematerialised. Because suddenly he was in front of Butch, and the shots meant for his back all entered V’s chest instead. Butch grabbed his gun and fired as V went down, and Butch shot the lesser, once, twice, who the fuck knew how many times. He just kept on shooting ’til he was out of bullets.

V hit the floor by his feet, the heavy weight of him making the ground shake.

Butch dropped to his knees. And as he saw the blood well up and quickly saturate V’s shirt, he began to shake himself.

“Nonononononono.” His hand hovered over V’s chest. What to press down on? What to do? “Don’t you do this, V.”

“Cop.”

V’s voice was a barely there breath, and he leaned down.

“Don’t speak. I’m calling for help.” He had Havers’ number, surely. Where was his fucking phone.

“Butch.”

“Why’d you do that. Why the fuck did you do that.” His hands weren’t working properly, his fingers numb. Z appeared in the doorway. His eyes widened, and he got his phone out.

“I couldn’t let you die.”

Tears welled in Butch’s eyes as he looked down. He cradled V’s head in his palm.

“What do I need to do? You’ve got to tell me.” He wasn’t going to allow V die like this on the floor of this fucking warehouse.

“Listen to me.”

“Do I press on the wounds? Fucking tell me, V.”

“Listen.” V grabbed his wrist, the strength in his grasp shutting him up, focusing him and giving him hope. V looked him straight in the eyes. “It’s all right.”

“No.” It definitely wasn’t. Butch sniffed as warm tears fell down his cheeks, landing on V. He brushed them away, stroking his face. A hoarse, whining sound came out of his own throat, and he recognised it. He'd heard it before, on the Force. It was the sound of desperation.

“It is. You’re okay. If I die now, I die knowing that. I die the happiest I’ve ever been in my life. I had the best fucking time with you, cop.”

Butch sobbed.

“V… please.”

Vishous reached up weakly to stroke his face with the back of his fingers.

“I love you, Butch. I always loved you.”

Butch sobbed harder, and pressed V’s hand against his cheek, before leaning down to kiss him.

“Don’t go. Don’t leave me, V. Not now. Please, God.” He kissed him again. “Please. I love you too. I love you so fucking much.”

“I’ll be waiting for you,” V whispered. “In the Fade.”

His eyes closed, his hand dropped. And Butch wept.


	12. Chapter 12

V had wondered from time to time whether he’d ever make it to the Fade. He’d done his bit for the race, sure, but he was also guilty of some pretty bad shit, too. His overall vibe was much more Dhunhd.

The prospect hadn’t bothered him, at least it hadn’t right up until the moment he lay there on that cold warehouse floor, looking up at Butch, struggling to breathe. Butch was destined for the Fade, no question. He was the best person ever to walk the Earth, a true male of worth. If V went the other route, then it would be their last moment together. They’d never meet again. It had made him panic in a way he’d never panicked before.

He had really been regretting some of his earlier transgressions.

But after he’d drifted away in Butch’s arms, he found himself in a place filled with light and warmth, and the relief in knowing that he’d actually somehow made it was incredible.

The light began to glow brighter, until he was squinting and covering his eyes with the back of his hand. When he felt it recede, he cautiously lowered his arm and blinked his vision back to normal. The robed figure of the Scribe Virgin was standing before him.

He bowed low, and waited.

“Come forth to me, my son.”

V frowned. Something about the way she said that. She never used that word. Maybe when you reached the Fade you were like, upgraded to family or some shit?

“No, you are my son, born of me. I am your true mother, Vishous.”

What. The. Fuck.

It took him a moment to run through her words a few times and gather himself.

“That can’t be true.”

“You think I would lie? Observe your hand and consider your gift. You are born of no ordinary female.”

V’s hand was shaking somewhat as he pulled off his glove and saw the familiar glow. It was the same light which always surrounded and emanated from her. He had never made the connection before.

“No.”

“You know it to be the truth. Perhaps you have always known, but you chose to reject the possibility for your own reasons.”

V shook his head. This couldn’t be. How would it ever have been possible? And yet… he considered his curse, the light, the power. His visions. He was different. He had always been different. Even back in those early days at the camp.

“Where were you?” he said, anger bubbling within him so suddenly that he forgot all the etiquette, all the rules. “Why would you only be telling me this now?”

She floated back and forth gracefully as she told him the story, how she had taken an appropriate female form, how she had chosen the Bloodletter, how she had conceived. Then of the deal which had been made between the two of them, how his father would have possession of him for 300 years, and then for what purpose she had intended him on his 303rd birthday.

“Primale?”

“The race needs strong blood, healthy young. I had intended on coming to you, just days from now, to give you this.”

She held out the Primale medallion to him, and V could only look at it wide eyed and shake his head.

“You wanted me for the Primale." Was she fucking nuts? “Me? You realise there would have been no worse choice, right?”

“You are strong, fierce, loyal, intelligent, you are everything that a Primale should be.”

“And what about the rest? I have some more dubious personality traits, I’m sure you’re aware of them.” He was still reeling from the knowledge that she had made such a deal with his father. That she would not have intervened after knowing how he was mistreated. “Did you think leaving a young to fend for himself in a warrior camp was going to prepare me well for the job?”

“I had not intended your path to go as it did.”

“Oh, what? You hadn’t intended for me to be raised being emotionally and physically brutalised by my asshole father? Being treated like an animal in that camp? You didn’t intend for anything like that to happen when you left your own young with a sadistic fuck like the fucking Bloodletter?! It’s a miracle I survived as long as I did. I barely made it to transition.”

V knew he was raising his voice, asking questions, being disrespectful, all things he was most certainly not meant to do when in the presence of the Scribe Virgin. But fuck, these were special circumstances. And what was she going to do now, kill him all over again?

“I am sorry for that,” she said. “For all of it.”

“Well, now you’re going to have to find another unlucky bastard to do the job, because—“ He held his hands out in front of him, palm up, and gestured around. “Looks like I’m dead before you even get the chance for your turn to fuck with me. Not that I would’ve taken the job anyway. And believe me, those Chosen would have had a real shitty time having me as a mate, so maybe it all worked out best for everyone.”

“It was never about wants and preferences. It is about blood. Genetics. Your duty to your race.”

Vishous barked a laugh.

“Well I’m a one-balled, bisexual, Dominant pervert.” He waved at her. “Nuclear hand, warning tattoos, serious drinking and smoking habit, nightmare visions, fucked in the head. I mean, yeah, really great hellren material. I’m Sadistic. I like pain, giving and receiving it. Giving it mostly. I’m a selfish asshole control freak, all day, every day. Might not be what you were hoping to raise, but seeing as, oh yeah, you didn’t raise me so that I could be your perfect fucking Primale material, you don’t have anyone to blame for that but yourself.”

After his outburst, all the energy suddenly left him, and he dropped down onto the floor. He crossed his legs under him, and covered his face with his hands.

“You are more worthy than you give yourself credit for,” she said softly. “Do you forget that I see all? I see how you care for your brothers, for all your family. What you do for them without expecting aught in return. The care you have for those of your race for whom you fight and risk everything. You believe you are selfish, but I know your truth, Vishous. You are selfless. Your coldness is your protection. You fear the warmth because you fear its loss. It has taken so long for you to trust someone enough to let the warmth in.”

V was not into having a therapy session right now. Or in fact, ever.

“Why are you telling me all this now. I’m dead. I’m fairly sure you have to be alive to knock up the Chosen. None of it matters.”

“I am sorry.”

“You’re telling me because you’re sorry?”

“Yes. And because you should know the truth. I wronged you, Vishous.”

“Yeah. No shit.” There was a wetness against his fingers, and he wiped away the stray tear quickly, before she could see it. He didn’t want to give her the satisfaction of knowing how deeply she had hurt him. “The funny thing is, I only just found happiness, true happiness, for the first time in my life. My time with him was so short…” He stopped as his throat got tight, cutting off his words. Their time together was so short. But all worth it.

“Butch O’Neal,” the Scribe Virgin said. “The Dhestroyer.”

V could only look at the bright white floor and think of him, think of what could have been. All those days and nights they’d never have together. That laugh and that smile and that smart ass mouth. The great energy that always surrounded him, the bond they shared, the love.

“You deserved to be loved the way that Butch loved you. He loved you with all his heart.”

Vishous was tearing up again. Fuck, his heart was hurting so bad. The pain of the loss of Butch was the worst pain he’d ever felt. Would it always be like this? Until he and Butch were reunited again?

“And yet you were going to make me Primale, had I lived.”

“No, I would have offered you the choice. I have seen how deep your bond to each other truly was. For a time I chose to ignore it, believing that your destiny lie elsewhere. But I was wrong. Your destinies were truly entwined, not only because of the prophecy. He is your saviour, just as you are his. You gave your life for his, willingly and without question. You would do it again.”

“You need to take care of him,” V said, his head snapping up suddenly. “I won’t be able to heal him.”

“I will ensure he is well cared for.”

V sighed and closed his eyes, hanging his head. Not being there to look out for Butch and take care of him when he needed it would be hard to endure. The knowledge that someone would still watch over him gave him only some small comfort. No one else would take care of him right.

At least they had had that short time together, he was thankful for that. He felt like he had lived more in the time since he’d met Butch than all of those previous centuries combined. The memories would sustain him, for as long as it took. Butch would be with him, always. And so long as he was safe, that was all that mattered. V could wait.

The hem of a robe appeared in front of him, and V looked up.

“You have given much, Vishous, and you have ne’r asked for aught in return. I failed you. I had thought to redress the balance by making you Primale, to give you the gift of being able to witness your young thrive and strengthen the race.” She shook her head. “It was not to be. Now I must seek to redress the balance another way.”

V looked up at her, his back straightening.

“How?”

“You want to be with him again.”

A chill ran down his spine.

“No. You cannot kill him,” V said, desperately. “I can wait for him. However long it takes.”

“I would not do that,” the Virgin said. She leaned down, reaching her hand out as though she were about to caress his face, but she pulled back again, before she got too close. The warmth of the touch reached his skin, though, and he felt a strange yearning to feel it again. “There is nothing I could give to you that would ever make up for the many mistakes I am guilty of. I failed you as a mother. I will not fail you as your deity.”

She rose, and without knowing how, he did too, rising to his feet.

V was confused, his mind was still swimming with questions and reeling from all the things she had told him. Emotions swirled within him; fear, anger, regret, and now the smallest amount of hope.

“I will gift you what you deserve. I do this not as the mother who failed you, but as one who has the power to restore balance to a life that had never been tipped in their favour. A life is the greatest gift I can bestow, and I give you yours back to you, Vishous, so that you can truly know love in your heart and be loved as you have always deserved to be. I cannot undo what was done to you all those years ago, and I do not ask your forgiveness. But I can give you this now.”

V felt his pulse race. He opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out.

“Think upon your male, warrior. Your love will take you back to him. Where you truly belong.”

V felt a warmth in his chest, filling his heart and spreading through his body. He looked down at his hands, and found he was glowing, all over.

When he looked up again, the Scribe Virgin was floating away from him. Her head was hanging limply, her hood down low covering her face, and her glow was dimming, as if her essence was fading before his eyes. Had this drained her, he wondered. Had she given him too much?

He looked down at himself again, and the glow was pulsing now, the light amplifying.

He took some deep breaths as the glow intensified.

Closing his eyes, he thought of Butch.

The light consumed him.

…………………………………………………………..

Butch came awake in the exact same position he’d fallen asleep in; leaning over the bed with his cheek resting against V’s hand. His back was stiff, and he straightened slowly, looking at V as he worked the cricks out of his spine.

V was laying back against the pillows of the bed he was in, in the comfortable room he’d been assigned at Havers’ clinic, where he’d been for the last three days. Butch had barely left his side the whole time. There were wires and machines, drips and monitors. Readouts he didn’t understand, but got the gist of when people read them and looked at them gloomily. Then they’d give him a forced smile and a nod, but no good news, and he’d go back to praying since it was all he could do.

Havers had not been optimistic about the recovery. There had been a lot of internal trauma, and V had been in surgery for hours. He was now breathing on his own, but every hour that passed by with V still unconscious felt like he was floating further and further away. Butch had slowly been losing hope.

He reached up to brush that blue black hair back from his too pale forehead, and his fingers lingered on V’s cheek. _It should have been me,_ he thought. _I was the one who was meant to be in that bed._ But instead, Vishous had taken those bullets for him.

“Stupid, heroic son of a bitch,” Butch whispered. “Come back to me, V. Please.” He fished around inside his shirt, finding his cross, rubbing it between his fingers. He closed his eyes and began to pray. “Holy Mary, Mother of God, pray for us sinners…”

There was so much they had never had the chance to do or say. He had so much he needed to tell him, so much he still needed to learn about V, things he would probably now never know. He’d only told him he truly loved him that one time, as he lay dying in his arms. He hoped that V could feel his love now, hoped that he would hear his words and that they’d somehow give him strength. God, they’d wasted too much time.

“I love you, V.” He leaned down, closed his eyes, and pressed his lips to V’s hand. “No matter what happens, I’ll always love you.”

“Even when I’m a total asshat?”

“Yeah, even when—” His head snapped up. “Wait, what?”

“I said even when I'm a—”

“Oh God, V!” Tears welled in his eyes as he looked into V’s face. He couldn’t believe it. V’s eyes were barely open, but that smirk was there. That beautiful fucking smirk. He rose up from his chair, almost knocking it over, and stroked his hand across V’s forehead. “You’re back. Are you really back? Do you feel… I need to get Havers.”

“No. Just you.” His voice was barely a croak. “Only want you.” V reached over and touched his arm and God, there was strength in his fingers, the way they curled around his forearm. Butch’s prayers had been answered. Someone had heard him.

“Oh, thank you God.”

“Everything’s gonna be all right.”

Butch couldn’t fucking help it, he sobbed. It was an odd sound, a cross between a wail and a laugh, but he didn’t care. He leaned over V and pressed his cheek to his, stroking the other side of his face with his hand. He kissed him, over and over, all over his face.

“I thought I’d lost you.”

“Can’t get rid of me, cop.”

Butch pulled back to look at him, cradling his face in his hands. V’s colour was returning to his cheeks, his skin warming, life flooding back into him somehow. It was a miracle. He breathed deeply and exhaled.

“We got another chance,” Butch said, smiling. “Right?”

“We did.”

“I’m not gonna waste a moment this time.”

“Me either.”

He sat back down but kept a grip on V’s arm, like if he disconnected himself V might float away again.

“I need to tell you something,” Butch said, the words rushing out of him. “Fuck, I mean there’s so much I need to tell you. But I need to start with this. I love you. I wanna wake up with you every night and fall asleep next to you and share whatever time I have left on this earth with you. I know it took me a while to figure some shit out but I got it now. I know exactly what I want and it’s you. Forever. The whole deal, V. So you’d better get used to it, ‘cos you’re not getting rid of me.”

V smiled, his eyes still only half-open, but glowing with warmth.

“Sorry, what? Can you repeat that.”

Butch stared at him and exhaled.

“You want me to say it over? Because I will.”

“I heard. Tell me some more.”

Butch was happy to just open his heart and tell him everything that had been running through his head the past few days. He needed V to hear it all.

“I love you. Not just like a brother, or a best friend. I love you like… ah, like Rhage loves Tootsie Pops. Like a doggen loves to vacuum. I love you more than Wrath loves lamb Thursdays.” He took a quick breather, because his heart was racing. “I’m seriously fucking in love with you. Like, seriously. In love. I need you to know that. You’re my soulmate, V. You’re everything.”

V’s eyes softened, and he looked at him in a way that totally melted him.

“What did I ever do to deserve you?”

“Must’ve been something terrible.”

V shook his head slowly, the effort to move still taking too much energy.

“I’m the luckiest son of a bitch alive,” V said, his voice a hoarse whisper. He turned his hand over and wiggled his fingers, and Butch took his hand in both of his. “I’m going to promise you something, Butch. I’m gonna work really fucking hard to make you happy every single day, and try to be the male you deserve.”

Butch kissed his fingers.

“You’re the best I ever knew." He closed his eyes and squeezed V’s hand tighter. “Thank God you came back to me. I don’t know what I’d've done without you.”

“I’m back now. Right where I belong.”

“Yeah, and you’d better get used to me being clamped to you twenty-four seven. You’re gonna need to carry me around like a backpack.”

V smiled again. God, Butch thought he’d never see that smile again anywhere but in his head. The sight of it made him grin so wide his face hurt.

“Come here,” V said. “I need you.”

Butch leaned closer and kissed him. Then he pressed his forehead against V’s, closed his eyes, and said a quiet prayer of thanks.

“I love you. So much.”

“I love you too.”

God, he was never going to get tired of hearing that. He felt his shoulders relax, some tension ease out of him.

“I was so fucking scared, V.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Please don’t get shot again. Ever.”

“I’ll try my best.”

“And if a bullet’s coming for me, just… I don’t know, push me out of the way. Take it in the ass instead of the chest.”

“I never took it in the ass before.”

Butch rolled his eyes, and had to chuckle. Yeah, V was definitely on his way to recovery.

“Yeah, well, there’s a first time for everything. I can vouch for that. Just… don’t get hurt like that again.”

“I don’t regret taking a bullet for you, cop. I could never regret that. You know I’d do it again. A million times over.”

Butch pulled back, and stroked V’s cheek.

“I’m gonna take care of you.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“Well get in here, then. I’m almost completely naked already. Get those pants off and get up on me, cop.”

“Are you…” Butch didn’t even have the words. “You’ve been conscious for less than five minutes. Unbelievable.”

V laughed softly, before his eyes went serious again.

“I missed you.”

“Don't go away like that again. Please.”

“I only came back for you, Butch.”

They looked at each other for a long moment, their eyes saying more than a thousand words could. Finally, Butch kissed him and then squeezed his hand and patted it, before standing up.

“I’m going to get Havers. He needs to check you over.”

“Cop.”

Butch stopped with his hand on the door handle and turned around. “Yeah.”

“Thank you. For giving me something to really live for. Your love is a gift I never thought I deserved. But I’m really fucking happy for it. You give me life, Butch.”

Butch’s eyes got misty, and he had to blink hard a few times.

“Same here, vampire.”

He gave him a smile, then opened the door. The brothers were all out there, and Bella, Mary, and John. Even Wrath was there, with Beth by his side. They’d all been with him, every step of the way. Some of them rose from the floor, others moved toward him, looking to him for news.

“He’s awake.” He broke out into a grin, and everyone followed suit. There were some whoops and claps. “He just woke up. He’s talking. Even cracking lame-ass jokes already. I think he’s gonna be okay.”

“I’ll go get Havers,” Phury said.

Rhage hugged him hard, followed by Wrath, and then he was getting one huge hug from everyone. Having his family all here sharing this moment with him got him misty-eyed all over again.

He didn’t know who he owed for this one. But he was forever grateful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK guys, we're on the home stretch now, nearly at the end of the story. Maybe 2 or 3 chapters left. I think we can safely say it's gonna be smooth sailing fluffy happy joy-joy from here on, and since I love writing that who knows how long I'll stretch it out for LOLZ. Anyway, I'd be interested to know, because I'm already thinking about whether to write another V/B story after this, anyone have any thoughts on anything else they'd like to read? Could be a one shot, could be something dirty, could be something funny, whatever. I'm interested to know what else people would like to read when it comes to V and Butch. Let me know!


	13. Chapter 13

Butch woke up with a start, fumbling for a weapon. The first thing he thought was _‘shit, was that a dream? Did it really happen?’_ But then he glanced down to his side, and there Vishous was beside him. Panic over.

He was still sound asleep, his face turned towards him, lips slightly parted, his breathing deep and even. Butch regained his bearings. They were still in the clinic, and he had barely left his mate’s side since Havers had done his checks and confirmed what they had all hoped for; it was a miracle recovery. V was going to be absolutely fine, he would just need some time to heal fully.

Butch knew who he owed for the miracle. V had told him what had happened, of his conversation with the Scribe Virgin. He found himself shocked, angry, grateful, and a whole heap of other emotions all at once. The little fact that the Scribe Virgin was V’s mother and made him a Demi-God was kind of a weird revelation, but also somehow made perfect sense. If he was being honest he wasn’t sure how to feel about it all, but the main thing was that V was back, and as far as he was concerned, that was all that really mattered. He worried about how in the hell V was going to process all of it. He was hurting, Butch could tell, and it pained him to see it. They’d have some time to talk through all of that some more later. Butch would do whatever he could to help.

Looking down, he realised that somehow he’d stolen all the sheets, and V was barely covered at all, other than with his thin and rather too short hospital johnny. He quickly covered V up properly, making sure he was warm and comfortable, and wondered how he’d even gotten under the sheets. He was sure he’d fallen asleep on top of them, having tucked V in, trying his best not to disturb his sleep. Maybe V had woken up and covered him.

After he’d righted everything he shifted onto his side and leaned on his arm, and watched V sleep for a while. His beard was growing in more fully around his goatee, and his hair looked darker than ever against the plump white pillows. His tan skin exuded a reassuringly healthy glow. He reached to brush some hair out of his face, stroking through it lightly with his fingers, trying not to wake him, but unable to resist making the connection.

_Don’t ever leave me again,_ he thought. _Please just stay with me forever._

V’s eyelids flickered, and he slowly came awake.

“Hey,” he said groggily. “I was just dreaming about you.”

Just hearing his voice again made Butch smile wide.

“Oh yeah. Was it good?”

“Perfect, cop. But waking up to you is even better.”

Sweet dreams instead of nightmares were always good, especially when it came to V. Just to have him sleep soundly, and be there to watch over and protect him, made Butch feel like his life purpose was being served.

“How you feeling? You sleep okay?”

“Hmm. I always sleep amazing when you’re next to me.”

V lifted his hand to touch his face. He shifted his weight to turn onto his side, but winced, breathing in sharply.

“Hey, careful.” He put his palm on his chest and gently eased V onto his back again. “You need anything? How about some pain meds.”

“No meds. But I really need to pee.”

“Hmm.” Butch considered the options, but V was already one step ahead.

“Help me to the bathroom?”

“Are you sure? Can’t you just do it into one of those bottles?”

“Come on, let’s give walking a whirl. What’s the worst that could happen?”

“Ah, let me think. You could fall over and hurt yourself. And then pee yourself.”

V laughed low in his throat and sat up.

“That’s not the worst. I could throw up, too.”

“Triple whammy. Wait, sit back. Let’s take it nice and slow.”

Butch got out of bed and jacked up the scrub bottoms he was wearing, then got busy with the button next to the bed, pressing the one which raised the frame into sitting position. Then he took V’s hand and watched carefully as V shifted his legs around and planted his feet on the floor.

“All okay? Dizzy?”

“Nah, I’m good.”

Butch knew frontin’ when he saw it. He held out his hands and V grabbed his forearms, then stood up. He swayed a bit, so Butch wrapped his arms around him, to keep him upright. V did the same, wrapping his arms around his shoulders, resting his weight against him. They stood there, holding each other for a minute.

“I love you, cop,” V said softly into his neck. Then he clutched him tighter, squeezing him closer against his chest, even though Butch was sure it had to be hurting him to do so. “I’m glad you’re here with me.”

Butch’s throat got tight. _Ditto_.

“I wouldn’t ever want to be anywhere else,” he responded, rubbing his lower back. “And I’m not gonna let you fall.”

“I know.”

Butch felt like he never wanted to let go. But there was a bathroom waiting to be used, and a bladder to empty.

“We good?”

“Well, I haven’t wet myself yet, true? So I’d say yeah. Going pretty great.”

“Alright, let’s go pee.” Butch pulled back, keeping a good grip on him. “I’ve gotchu.”

He shifted to V’s side so that he could properly take his weight, and V put his arm around his shoulders, and they shuffled their way to the bathroom. Butch switched the light on, and V winced as he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror.

“Shit. I look like I slept behind a dumpster for a week.”

“You’re just a bit hairier than usual.”

“I never looked forward to urination so much before.”

“You need me to hold it for you, too?”

V laughed.

“I think I can manage.”

After business was taken care of, Butch noticed V was eyeing the washing facilities with something akin to longing.

“You want to take a shower?”

“Hell yeah. Please.”

Butch made V sit down on the toilet while he switched the shower on and got the water running. Then he went back into the other room and got the washbag out of the duffel Rhage had brought by, and got a couple of towels ready, putting another out on the floor. Last thing he needed was V slipping and busting stitches and doing who knew what kind of damage to himself. Then he shimmied out of his scrub bottoms, and pegged V with a _‘don’t you even fucking think about it’_ stare as V’s eyes got all heated up like he was about to jump on him.

“What?” Vishous asked innocently.

“Don’t be lookin’ at me like that, V. This shower is purely functional, for cleaning only. I can’t be doing sexy shit and trying to keep you standing up all at the same time.”

V looked over at the shower.

“There’s a seat. I don’t need to be standing up.”

Butch rolled his eyes at him, and held his hand out.

“Come on.”

V took his hand and braced the other on the sink and stood up. Butch helped him out of the johnny, then got him under the shower. The bandages were going to get wet, but the nurse had already told them that his wounds had healed enough that they could probably come off today, anyway.

V was reasonably steady on his feet, but Butch had him sit down, to conserve energy and reduce the possibility of collapse. He wet the wash cloth and then soaped it up, and made a start on his shoulders. V closed his eyes and sighed.

“I’m gonna take this off,” Butch said as he began peeling at the tape attaching the biggest gauze pad. “Alright?”

V nodded and helped get it unstuck. There was a long line of stitches where they’d opened him up, and two bullet holes, which seemed to be healing up nicely. Butch knew that it was the damage to the internal organs, bone and muscle tissue that would be taking longer to heal. V inspected himself, while Butch dumped everything in the trash.

“We should really invest in some Kevlar,” V said, rolling his shoulder, testing the limits of his movement. “It’s cumbersome and made for pussies, but we could all do with avoiding this shit, true?”

“Already mentioned it to Wrath."

He peeled another pad from V’s back, and then squeezed the cloth so that the soapy water ran down his spine.

“The water too hot?”

“No, it’s perfect.”

He washed the back of his neck, and V rested his hands on his waist, leaning his head against his chest as he gently scrubbed him.

“Hey V.”

“Hmm.”

“I never said thank you. For taking those bullets and saving me.” V looked up at him, and Butch ran his fingers through his damp hair, smoothing it back. “Thank you.”

V shook his head. “You don’t need to thank me. Without you, I’d be gone anyway.” He took his hand in his, and brought his palm to his mouth, kissing it. “Losing you is not an option. If I lose you, I lose everything that matters to me.”

Butch was getting choked up again, and had to clear his throat.

“Yeah, well, you’re never gonna lose me.”

V smiled up at him, then his diamond eyes softened.

“You really wanna be stuck with me forever?”

Butch had never been more certain of anything.

“It’s you and me, vampire. Always.” He stroked his hair again, and pressed a soft kiss to his forehead. “That’s the way it’s meant to be.”

………………………………………………………

V shuffled the letters around in the little stand resting on the table in front of him. _Yesss_.

He placed the tiles down on the board.

O.R.G.A.S.M.S.

Butch shook his head as he counted up the points.

“Unbelievable. I never knew anyone able to find so many sexual words playing Scrabble. Whoah, wait a minute, ‘orgasms’ is a plural.”

“One is never enough. I don’t work in the singular when it comes to orgasms, cop.”

“No plurals.”

“It’s allowed.”

“Lemme read the rules again.”

Butch stretched across the hospital bed and reached for the box, and Vishous took the opportunity to get a good look at his male. He’d been home and back to get a change of clothes, and was all t-shirt and sneakers kind of casual, the shirt material straining over his wide shoulders and accentuating his chest in a way that had V wanting to grab him, get his hands all over him and get him underneath him, stat. His hair was growing out a bit, V noticed, getting messy on top, and he was freshly shaved, and smelled delicious. He had a habit of biting his lip sometimes when he was concentrating, and the distraction had resulted in V’s score being way lower than his usual average, and also in an abundance of dirty words.

“Look, I make the rules. I say it’s allowed. Also, I used all seven letters. That’s fifty extra points.”

“Yeah yeah, I know. I think it’s safe to say you won again. Wanna play something else?”

Oh yeah. V was _dying_ to play.

“I want to play with you.”

“You are playing with me.”

“I want to _really_ play with you.” Fuck, he was so horny. Butch was being all cautious with him while he was still healing, handling him with care and kissing him like he was some chaste virgin, backing off when he got too fired up. It was driving him crazy. “You look extra hot today.”

“Well, you know, I wanted to look good for our Scrabble date.”

“All I’m saying is don’t come in here looking all extra fucking smoking hot and not expect me to want to have some seriously hardcore sex with you.”

“Hardcore sex is off the menu until you’re better.”

“I am better.”

“Nearly.”

“Well, okay then, what _is_ on the menu?”

“Hand holding and light hugging. One butt squeeze a day.”

“I can’t survive on that. You’re being really fucking mean to me, cop.”

Butch chuckled to himself.

“I’m just trying to help you get better.”

“How about if I don’t move, and you just focus on my lower half. You can do all the work. I’m fine with that. I’ll deal.”

“Yeah, like that’s gonna happen. You think I only just met you or some shit?”

“Okay, well just a hand job, then. I’ll take anything. Sit on my hips and grind a little bit. I won’t even take my pyjamas off. I’ll be done in less than a minute. Guaranteed.”

“How about cards. You know how to play gin rummy?”

“You want me too, I know you do. Come on, get over here. Just rub my cock for me, cop.”

“Where’s the cards?”

“Tell me you want me to fuck you.”

“How about Battleships?”

“Tell me how much you want me.”

Butch smiled as he packed away the board game.

“You know I want you. Badly. You need to feed first.”

V couldn’t agree more.

“Mm, yeah. That’s more like it. Get your shirt off. Things are gonna get messy.”

“Not from me.”

V felt himself deflate like a balloon, all the joy seeping out of him. The sheets suddenly became scratchier. The pillows behind him lumpier. He closed his eyes and sat back. He didn’t want to have this conversation.

“I’m so fucking tired of being in this clinic. We need to be home.”

Butch wheeled the table over to the side and shifted up closer to him on the bed. He brushed his fingers over his forearm, stroking him with his thumb.

“It’ll probably only be one more day, then you can rest up at home.”

“I’m fine.”

“Yeah, you’re doing great, but you’d be even better if you fed. Sooner you feed, the sooner we’ll be home, and the sooner we can be getting naked and down and dirty all you like.”

V closed his eyes again.

“All I like?”

“Whatever you want, baby.”

“I can’t.”

“Yeah, you can.”

V had never been much into feeding for feeding’s sake. Taking blood was always too intimate, and he didn’t like how those he fed from were able to track him, for a time. For years he had only fed from a selected few of his Subs. The act itself was always inexorably linked with his Sadistic nature and sex; it was a taking, a gratification. The fact he was getting the blood he needed to strengthen his body was only a by-product of his need to use his fangs to inflict pain, to assert his domination. He couldn’t really remember the last time he’d fed in a way that was totally ‘straight’, purely functional.

Feeding from Butch was so fucking hot, way hotter than anything he’d experienced when feeding before. He loved to mark him, claim him as his own, take a piece of him into his body. It was also an intimacy that brought them closer, a shared pleasure that was sexy as fuck and raw and animalistic, but also a sweet communion that connected him and Butch on a whole other level. It had become a completely different experience, something beautiful to him that he’d never connected with in such a way before. The idea of sullying that connection by having to feed from a female made him want to scream at his mahmen all over again for her bright ideas for keeping the race alive and thriving, and forcing non-straight couples to feed elsewhere in order to survive.

Yeah, the idea of taking blood from anyone other than his male felt awkward and wrong on so many levels.

“I want to feed from you,” V said. “Only you.”

“Yeah, well I want that too. But what I want even more is for you to have the best chance of recovering as quickly and as well as possible.” Butch slid his fingers down his arm and gripped his hand, giving it a squeeze. “You know we’re gonna have to get used to doing this, V. Both of us.”

V covered his eyes with the back of his forearm.

“Fuck.”

“Come on. Do it for me.”

Damn. Butch was already getting wise to the fact that he couldn’t deny him anything. He took a deep breath and sighed.

“Okay.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. But I want to do it here, not at home.”

He couldn’t imagine feeding from anyone else in their space. It was, like, sacred or something.

“All right. That’s good.” Butch looked mildly surprised, and then got sheepish. “So, there’s already a Chosen here.”

“What?”

“Yeah. She’s just waiting in the room next door.”

V groaned, and Butch laughed at him.

“Come on. Stop being such a big fucking baby. Think of it like eating an Arby’s. Or sucking up a milkshake. It’s fangs and a vein. What’s the problem.”

“You know what the fucking problem is. It’s too… intimate.” The thought of biting Butch flashed in his mind, feeling him shudder and hearing him cry out as he bit down and took him, sucking and swallowing. “I’m gonna be thinking about biting you and it’ll get weird. What if I get hard?”

“Just think about something else. Something that’s gonna turn you off. Rhage sudsing up his GTO wearing a bikini. Wrath in daisy dukes. Whatever.”

_Oh God, no._

“I did not need that mental image, cop.”

“You want me to be here?”

“No, because then I’ll be looking at you and thinking about feeding from you and it’ll be too sexual. I need to keep it all purely about nourishment.”

“Okay, so I’ll wait right outside.”

V felt weird about that, too.

“This fucking sucks.”

“Look, I know. I wish it was different, too. I want to be the only one feeding you, and yeah, I’m not gonna lie, the thought of seeing you bite someone else or even just being outside while it happens is making me pretty damn tense already, but this is how it is, and we have to just suck it up and get used to it.” V groaned again, and Butch rubbed his arm some more. “Look, don’t worry about me, I’ll be good. Just feed and then it’s done. The important thing is that you’ll be healing. That’s all I want.”

V looked at his mate. God, he was so lucky. He could do this for Butch, with his support. He’d do absolutely anything for him.

“All right. Let’s just get it over with.”

Butch smiled at him and stood up, and V shifted the covers and swung his legs out of the bed. He was wearing plaid pyjama bottoms, but was bare chested, and felt way too naked.

“Cop, there a shirt in that bag?”

Butch unzipped the bag on the floor and knelt down, rummaging in it, before pulling out a black muscle shirt. He came over, and V felt like an idiot as Butch helped him into it, since he was still struggling with his left shoulder.

“Ow.”

“Sorry.”

“It’s alright.”

V pulled it down the rest of the way. He'd never allowed anyone to take care of him before. It was a bit of an alien concept, and it would definitely take some getting used to. With Butch, though, he could let down that wall. Finally, he was no longer alone. He raised his head when he felt Butch’s hand on his cheek.

“You know I love you, right?”

V wrapped his arms around his waist, drawing him closer.

“Yeah, you told me a few hundred times already today.”

“I don’t want you to ever forget it. Not for a moment.”

He leaned forward, and V closed his eyes as their lips met. He gripped Butch tighter around the waist, his hands snaking upwards under his t-shirt, automatically seeking out that warm, smooth skin beneath. He brushed with his tongue, teasing his way between those parted lips, and moaned as Butch’s tongue swirled against his own. His whole body came alive with the heat of it. Fuck, Butch could kiss. Not for the first time, he was reminded how ridiculously hot his mate was, and how many wonderful talents he had. He wondered how many more he could still look forward to finding out about.

Just as he was sliding his hand down the back of his jeans, the cop grabbed his arms and then pulled back.

“Nope. We’re not doing this. You’re feeding, remember?”

“I get a butt squeeze. You said I get one.”

“Later.”

“Butch, come on. You’re killing me.”

“The best things come to those who wait.” Butch gave him a quick wink and then swiftly exited the room.

V took a few deep breaths and tried to calm his shit down. He sat there quietly and told himself there was nothing to feel weird about. Feeding didn’t have to be sexual. People did this shit all the time. Butch was right. Just fangs and a vein. Fangs and a vein. He needed a smoke, maybe that would help.

Before he could get to finding his tobacco, the door opened again and in walked the Chosen, with Butch right behind her. The female was elegantly tall and slim, with long, soft dark brown curls cascading down her back. She wore one of the flowing, etherial, almost transparent gossamer gowns the Chosen were usually adorned with. Her skin was porcelain pale, her eyes a pale green. Beautiful, Vishous thought, but in the kind of way that made her completely anonymous, to his own eyes. When she was a few feet away she curtsied before him.

“Greetings, warrior. I am Corrina. I am here to serve.”

V looked over at Butch, who was shifting awkwardly from foot to foot near the door.

“Corrina, I’m Vishous.”

She rose from her bow. She looked mildly afraid, maybe more overwhelmed.

“It is an honour to serve a warrior of the Brotherhood.”

“The honour is mine,” he responded, only because he knew the protocol.

She gave him a coy smile and lowered her eyes, and V saw Butch go for the door handle.

“Wait, cop. Corrina, this is my mate, Butch.”

“Oh, yes.” She looked back at him and smiled. “We have met. He showed me how to use the television, and brought me reading materials. He was very kind.”

She didn’t seem taken aback about them being together. Maybe Butch had mentioned something to her, so that she was prepared and things didn’t get too awkward. Just another reason to love him.

“I want him to be here, when I feed.”

She lowered her eyes again. “But of course.”

Butch let go of the door and slowly came over. V reached out his hand and pulled him forward the last couple of feet, until he was sitting next to him on the edge of the bed. He kept a hold of his hand and rested it on his thigh.

“I can feed the both of you.” She went to undo the sash of her billowy robe. "I shall undress. I am trained in many—”

They both spoke at once.

“Oh, no no—”

“No, that won’t—”

“It’ll just be me. Feeding,” he added swiftly. “Just feeding. Unless… Butch, you should probably take a vein, too.”

Butch was looking kind of shocked and embarrassed. He shook his head. “I’m good. Feeding can wait for me. Let’s just take care of you.”

Her hands fell away from the tie and she bowed her head again.

“I will do whatever is required of me. I am here to serve the Brotherhood.”

V thought about how there was something tragic about the way the Chosen lived their whole, long fucking docile lives in servitude. He was reminded of his mahmen’s job offer, and breathed another sigh of relief in knowing he wasn’t going to have to service them all and have them thank him for the gift of his precious seed, or some crap. This type of submission was anything but hot. Which in a way made this situation much easier, didn’t it.

“I’ll take from your wrist.”

The Chosen lifted her arm and pulled back her sleeve to reveal her delicate forearm. Shit. He was gonna break her. He had to admit he was really fucking hungry, and wasn’t used to holding back at the best of times. He loved to bite hard, sink his fangs in deep, leave his mark. He bit his fangs into that wrist they were gonna come out the other side.

He thought about biting into Butch’s wrist. His shoulder. His neck. His inner thigh. He wanted to bite him all over, everywhere. Have him covered in marks left by his fangs, red spots from his sucking mouth, bruises left behind from his firm grip. _That_ was hot. This was just… odd.

“Would you prefer to lay down?” the Chosen asked. V looked around, trying to figure out the best position. Laying down would be too comfortable. What would Butch do? If he laid down with him, things might quickly get handsy, and while that sounded pretty great, it also seemed completely inappropriate with the Chosen here. He didn’t usually care about appropriateness, but even he had limits in mixed company.

“Why don’t you just, ah…” He smoothed out the sheets on the bed beside him. “Sit up here maybe.”

She did as she was asked, and offered up her wrist again. V looked at Butch, who gave him a quick smile, and squeezed his leg. He bent his head and took her forearm in both his hands. Her wrist was even more fragile in his large hands, the skin paler against the black leather of his glove.

_I can do this,_ he thought. _It’s no big deal. Butch is right here. Noooooo problem._

“I thank you for the gift, Chosen,” he said in the old language.

He took a couple of breaths, and it was only when Butch shifted his hand to his inner thigh and squeezed again like he was urging him on that he bit down, as gently as he could manage. The Chosen only flinched a little, making barely any noise, so he sucked. On the third pull the blood began to flow quickly into his mouth, and he swallowed. The rush was instant, his heart beat faster and his senses began to sharpen immediately. And yeah, his cock twitched, but he put that reaction solely down to the large hand caressing his inner thigh.

This was definitely not the way he was used to feeding, and in a way it felt completely alien to him, like he was doing it for the first time. When he started to feel Butch massaging his leg a little harder, sliding closer and closer to where he really wanted that hand to be, he tried to keep his focus on the practical task of sucking and swallowing.

_Wrath in booty shorts. Wrath in booty shorts._

He got into a rhythm with it, and when he’d finally taken his fill he pulled back with a satisfied_ ‘ahh’_. He licked at the wounds a couple of times, then let go of her arm and covered it with her sleeve again. There had been hardly any blood spilled, which was unusual for him. He could be a messy eater when it came to feeding, but this time he’d managed to keep it civilised. And wow, her arm appeared to be intact, not snapped in half. Well wasn’t he a polite fucking gentlemale?

He offered her the appropriate thanks, in his logy, satiated state. He heard her respond, but his lids were heavy, and thankfully Butch was quickly ushering her out of the room. He fell backwards onto the bed and closed his eyes.

“You, ah, feel better?” Butch asked.

“Hmm.”

He felt Butch’s hands slide up his thighs as he stood between his parted legs. His hands drifted upwards, underneath his shirt, and Butch pressed his body forward, resting some of his weight on top of him. V’s cock immediately got harder, punching against the cotton covering his hips.

Butch’s bonding scent had filled the room, the beautiful rich aroma overwhelming his senses, making his body come even more alive for his mate.

“Bite me,” Butch said, that gravel voice deep and full of need.

V sat up on his elbows.

“Yeah?" He looked up at his male and licked his lips, then ran his hand down his own body, putting on a little show for the cop, letting him see his desire, how much he was craving him. "Mmm, you want my fangs inside you?”

“God, yes.” Butch leaned forward, and V grabbed the back of his neck and took his mouth. They were so hungry for each other, their kisses hot and demanding, moaning into each other’s mouths, encouraging the other on. Butch pulled back and V’s lips tingled. He needed to be way less clothed, and about tore his shirt off his own body, flinging it aside. Then he was immediately eyeing Butch's mouth again, dragging him back down to his lips.

“I want you so badly. I want to fuck you. To taste you.” V moved his mouth down to his neck, and sucked on his skin. “You taste so good, cop. Nothing could ever taste better to me.”

“Do it now.” He was winding himself against V’s hips, and V relished the feeling of their rock hard cocks rubbing together through their pants. “I need you to bite me hard, V.”

Fuck yes. This was how he wanted to feed.

V parted his lips and struck with his fangs, biting down viciously. He felt Butch tense up as he cried out, and then moaned loudly, grinding all the time. He sucked at his vein hard, pulling in that beautiful taste, swallowing him down. He was desperate for more, not because he was hungry, but because it was Butch, and his whole body craved him in every way.

When he had taken enough he threw his head back and closed his eyes. He could feel Butch’s blood coursing through him, warming him. All that blood was suddenly heading in one direction. He almost begged Butch to touch him. _Please. Please._ The thought of begging made him even hotter, but he didn't say the words out loud. Not yet. He could hold on, for now.

He felt Butch’s hand on his throat, beneath his chin. He squeezed a little as he rubbed his hips again, pressing himself hard down onto V’s body. V opened his eyes and looked up. Butch’s fangs were on full display, blood on his neck, his hazel eyes filled with a passionate and powerful heat.

_Holy. Fuck._

Without warning Butch bent down and struck him on the side of the neck, his hand still firmly gripping the column of his throat, his powerful, heavy body still keeping him in place. V moaned and writhed underneath him, his hips seeking out more friction. Butch sucked hard, taking deep, strong pulls at his neck. It was like he couldn’t help himself, his animal instincts taking over. V was loving every fucking second of it.

He managed to shove his hand between them, tugging Butch’s belt undone and getting down the front of his jeans. He quickly wrapped his hand around Butch’s hot, hard length. Butch bit down harder, and V cried out.

Butch pulled back, releasing his fangs and his hold around his neck. There was blood on his lips, a beautiful flush to his cheeks. V grabbed his neck, trying to keep him close.

“Shit, sorry. I wasn’t… Did I hurt you?”

“No.” V was panting hard. “Don’t stop. Keep going.”

“You sure?”

“Fuck yeah, I’m sure.”

Butch smiled down at him. "I've taken enough." He bent to lick the wounds at his neck. V couldn’t help but moan some more at the sensation of Butch lapping at his skin with that warm, wet tongue. "I'm still hungry for you, though." He lapped again, and nibbled.

“Hmm. That feels so fucking good, cop,” V breathed. He shifted on the bed, stretching his back and limbs. He was feeling stronger and much more like himself already. “I want you all over me.”

Butch gave him one last long lap and pulled back to look at him.

“You sure you’re okay?” Butch asked, as he traced his fingertips lightly over his scars.

“Oh yeah. The harder you bite, the harder I come. And I like it when you get all territorial on my ass.”

“I didn’t… fuck.”

“Yeah. Don’t worry, cop. It was hot. See this?” V slid his hand down his body and stroked his erection through the soft, thin cotton of his pyjamas. “This is for you. Only for you. No one gets me hard like you do.”

Butch let out a very sexual groan of pleasure as he watched his hand movements. Then he bent down and kissed his chest, over the scars.

“These are looking better already.”

“Mmm. So you gonna keep going, or what?”

Butch reached down and moved V’s hand away, replacing it with his own. He slowly caressed him through the thin cloth, and V arched his back, pressing his hips upwards, his whole body driven crazy from the soft yet incredible feeling of Butch tracing and cupping his swollen and sensitive cock.

“Yesss.”

He took his sweet fucking time with his caresses, then pressed harder, before cupping and squeezing him lower between his legs. V’s breath caught in his throat.

“Fuck. You’ve got to give me more.”

His hips wound of their own accord, his stomach muscles rippled, as Butch continued to stroke him and massage him through the cotton.

“I missed you so fucking much,” Butch growled. “There’s so much I want to do with you.”

He tugged the tie of his bottoms to loosen the waistband. V bit his bottom lip and smiled as he saw the heat in Butch’s eyes. He willed the door locked before laying back again. Butch leaned over him and kissed his abs and stomach, before pulling the pants down. V palmed himself as Butch whipped off his shirt.

“You gonna show me who I belong to?” V asked, as Butch’s pants came off.

“You’re all mine,” Butch growled, before their lips came together, and their tongues were brushing. The soft, swirling heat of Butch’s tongue against his own and those little wet sucking sounds along with the feel of his mate’s bare skin brushing against his own got V revved up even more. “I can’t wait for you to screw me so fucking hard.”

“Yeah. Fuck yes.”

“I want your fangs inside me while you take me. I want you at my throat again. I want it deep. I want it to hurt, V.”

“Mmm.”

“And then I want to get you on your back, and I want to ride your cock. I’m going to pin you down, and choke you, and ride you so fucking hard until you come for me. Then I’m going to make you come again.”

Butch’s hand was on him, working him, and the feel of it as well as the dirty talk he was spitting was sending V quickly towards the edge.

“Holy shit, cop.”

“Then I’m gonna fuck your mouth, and you’re going to take me so deep—”

“Butch—”

“Fuck, your mouth is gonna feel so good. I can already feel it. I want to use you.”

“Yes. Mmm, Butch…”

“Will you let me do that, V?”

“Yeah. Use me." He was panting hard, breathless. "Do anything to me. I'm yours.”

“Tell me how much you want me in your mouth.”

Butch began kissing, nibbling and licking his way down his body, and V thought, shit, his cop was a talker when he was the one in control. He dug his fingers into his hair, grabbed a handful and pulled. Then, yesssss, Holy fuck, Butch’s mouth was on his cock, sucking him in deep, and V lost all ability to think coherently at all.

Butch was absolutely right. The best things did come to those who wait.


	14. Chapter 14

“Tell me how much you want me, in Italian.”

V stroked his hand down Butch’s spine before grabbing his bare ass. He gave his cheek a squeeze before getting a good grip on his thigh, pulling him closer to his own body. Even though they had only just got done having some rather spectacular wake up sex, V was ready for round two. Or maybe it was three by now.

Damn, it was good to be home.

“Ti voglio più di quanto io voglia la vodka.”

“Now Russian.”

“Вы самый горячий ирландский мальчик на планете.”

“You speak really good Russian.”

“How the fuck would you know, cop.”

“Gimme a little French.”

“Je t'aime tellement mon pénis explose quand je te vois.”

“Mmm.” Oh yeah, Butch was really feeling la Francais. His eyelids got all fluttery and his hips started winding. “Did you say something about my dick?”

“Nope, I was talking about mine.”

“Do you know Swedish?”

_Seriously? Fucking Swedish?_

“No, but if it turns you on, I’ll learn it. How about for now I show you some of my other oral skills, instead?”

He slid his hand up to Butch’s neck and angled his head back, then drew his tongue up the side of his neck in a long lap, before sucking at his skin. Damn, his cop tasted good. Rhage could keep his Tootsie Pops. Until they made a Butch flavour, V wasn’t interested.

“How about I practice my own oral skills?” Butch breathed.

“You want me to teach you Russian?”

“Nope.”

Butch rolled him over onto his back and began kissing his body, his lips and tongue tracing a deliciously hot path downward. Having Butch give him head had been even hotter than he’d ever fantasised it would be. It seemed like he couldn’t get enough of pleasuring him. Which was absolutely fine by Vishous.

Butch kissed his way down to his navel, and then looked up, resting his chin on his stomach.

“We should probably get out of bed, though,” he said, looking over at the clock. “I’m meant to be out in the field in less than an hour.”

V didn’t want to think about Butch going back to work, so he wrapped a long leg around him, and grabbed his hair, keeping him in place.

“You could stay here with me. I’ve still got another nights recovery. And you need to nurse me.” He shifted his hips. “You can start by opening your mouth.”

“Wrath is gonna give me a royal fucking earful if I’m not on rotation tonight. Also, given what you and I were just doing, very vigorously, I’d say you were more than fully recovered.”

V gripped his hair tighter in his fist, and Butch's breath caught, his jaw going a little slack, his eyelids fluttering. V knew he could have his male exactly where he wanted him, all it would take was just a bit more firm handling, and few strong words of encouragement.

“Yeah, well, Wrath doesn’t need to know about that, does he.”

He ran the thumb of his free hand over Butch's full bottom lip, then brushed over a sharp, gleaming fang. _So fucking hot_. Butch licked at him once, then looked him in the eyes, focusing again.

"I've gotta work, V."

V wrapped his hand around the back of his neck, his grip tight, his fingers digging in. He shifted his body again, and tried his hardest not to whimper. "Work me." His voice was low, deep, and breathy.

“You're insatiable. We’ve got to do stuff that doesn’t involve two dicks and a set of cuffs some time.”

V smirked and released his grip on Butch's hair, stroking through it instead. He looked down at him, giving his best puppy eyes. He’d try pouting, if it got him what he wanted.

“I'll make it worth your while." He shifted his hips again, before simultaneously pushing downwards with his feet, inching his body upwards, hoping by some miracle that Butch's mouth would finally connect with his cock. "Come on. Just one more night off.”

“You know I gotta go back out there, V. The war’s still going on. It’s my job now.”

V sighed heavily. He wanted to be out there too. Fuck, he was itching to be fighting with Butch again, with all the Brothers. Just the thought of Butch being out there again had him tensing up, clenching his teeth so hard his jaw hurt. But they'd already been through this. Butch had to fight, they both had to. V would do everything he could to keep his mate safe. The rest was just trust.

“You could do with some more training.”

“You think I can’t fight?”

“I know you can fight. You’re a brawler, a good shot, handy with a knife. But you need to be a soldier, cop. A warrior. You think me and the other Brothers learned our shit within a couple of weeks?”

“I already had the basics. I’ve been training.”

“You need more. We can go down to the gym tonight. I’ll train you myself.”

“We can do that another time. Tonight, I’ll be fine.”

V looked at him and raked his fingers through his hair, tugging at the short brown locks. He considered just pulling on his leathers, strapping up and heading out with him, but he knew Butch would give him way too much shit for it.

“I’ll let you out on one condition.”

“Oh yeah. What.”

“We convert your old bedroom into our new playroom. I could get a table in there, maybe a bench, some chains—”

“Whoah whoah. Hold up. You’re not building a sex dungeon in my room. I’m keeping it for my clothes.”

V rolled his eyes.

“I can’t believe you’d rather use it as storage space for your six million suits. You only ever wear maybe three of them. The rest you just touch sometimes in a way that frankly makes me jealous. And by the way, your leathers arrived. Fritz brought them by last night. Can’t have you fighting in Tom Ford anymore.”

“Leather is just not my vibe.” He pressed his lips to his abs, and V’s skin shivered in response to the light suction. “Plus it’s so Autumn/Winter 2008.”

“It’s a practicality, B, not a fashion statement.”

“Look, we all have our addictions. Yours are vodka, tobacco, and sexual dominance. Mine is finely tailored silk.”

“Yeah, well, this debate isn’t over.”

After a small amount of wrestling, Butch unwrapped himself from V’s limbs and got out of bed, and V just watched as he moved around the room. Butch had the type of body you just didn’t get tired of looking at. And yeah, his physique was testimony to how he could definitely take care of himself out in the field. Didn’t mean he’d not prefer to have him staying at home.

V reached over to the table and fired up his phone, flicking through the messages.

“Great. Looks like I’m already late for a meeting with Wrath.” He tossed it back, and leaned back against the pillows, arm behind his head. “You forgot to mention my fourth and most intense addiction.”

“World of Warcraft?”

“No. I can’t get enough of you, cop.”

Butch came over and leaned down, kissing him.

“It’s my pure animal magnetism.”

“Hmm.”

“You, ah… feel up to going to the Penthouse later?”

V’s eyes lit up.

“Oh, fuck yeah. I am so up to it.”

“Had a feeling you might be.”

Butch leaned down to kiss him again, his tongue working in ways that had V hard in an instant, and wondering again whether he still had the time to set his mouth to work elsewhere. But then he pulled back, and Vishous was left panting.

“Later.”

V closed his eyes and groaned, as Butch headed into the bathroom.

It was going to be a really long fucking night.

………………………………………………………

Vishous finished up his shower and wandered into the other bedroom, where Butch was trying on his leathers. He pulled them up over his ass, and V leaned against the wall drinking in every delicious tug and wiggle. He looked at the tattoos at the bottom of his back, and then at the wide expanse of his shoulders. He tried to imagine his name carved into the flesh, a permanent and visual reminder to himself and the rest of the world of who he belonged to.

Oh yeah, _Vishous_ would look fucking _fine_ carved into that back.

He took a drag on his cigarette and shook himself out of the fantasy. Yeah, they loved each other with a passion, but Butch might never want to make that kind of statement of commitment with another male. V was sure that Catholics had some major rules on that sort of thing. And that was okay. Maybe in time, when he’d gotten more used to them being together, and used to people knowing about them and accepting them, he’d think about it. V wasn’t going to risk pushing him too hard into anything he wasn’t comfortable with, and have him freaking out and bolting. He was just content to get the chance to have what they had now. Life was pretty fucking good.

Butch rubbed his ass through the leather as he looked at his reflection.

“You think they’re too tight?”

“Nope. They’re perfect.”

“Are you just saying that because you like the look of me in tight leather pants, or because you think they actually fit me?”

“Both.”

Butch shook his head as he looked at himself again, turning from side to side.

“I feel like a sausage.”

V smiled and went over to the drawers, stubbing out his hand rolled in the ashtray. Then he opened the middle drawer and pulled out a large, shiny wooden box. He felt strangely nervous as he went over to Butch and presented it to him, holding the box out latch forward.

“You’re gonna need these, too.”

Butch looked at him.

“What’s this?”

“Hmm, I wonder,” he said sarcastically. “I’ll give you three guesses, cop.”

“Is it all my stolen socks? They’d better be washed.”

Cop would never let up about all those pairs of stolen silkies.

“Why don’t you just open the fucking box.”

Butch gave him a look and then undid the latch, lifting the lid. Inside were two perfectly forged, worked, and weighted daggers, sitting atop deep red velvet. V was sure he’d never made two more outstanding weapons. And yet they were still unworthy of his male.

“Oh… wow.” Butch lifted one out and held it, feeling the weight of it, testing the grip. Then he brought it closer to his face, getting a good look at the craftsmanship. “These are beautiful, V.”

“Yeah, well…” V was suddenly tongue tied. “I mean, they should hopefully be okay. I wanted to work on them longer, but figured you need them now.”

“They’re incredible. When did you make these?”

“I started on them a while back. Knew I had to make them for you, cop.”

Butch pressed his palm to his cheek.

“Thank you. They’re perfect.”

“You don’t deserve anything less.”

Butch kissed him. “You’ve got a lot of talents, ya know. Is there anything you can’t do?”

“I suck at lots of things. I can’t dance.”

“I’m sure that’s not true.” Butch put the dagger back in the box and closed the lid. “You don’t screw like a bad dancer.”

_Yeah, well, sometimes hips do lie,_ V thought. He went and put the box on top of the drawers. Then he pulled out a weapon harness too, and after Butch pulled on his t-shirt, he helped strap it on. V tried to keep himself in check, but all the time his hands were wandering, and he was lapping up the sight of his male in those leathers and shitkickers, covered in weapons, looking deadly and absolutely ready to kick some ass. The word hot didn’t come close, in any language. Fuck, he really was one of them now. A true member of the Brotherhood.

Butch sheathed the daggers, and V gripped him firmly by the waist, pulling him in close against his body.

“You’ll be careful tonight, cop.”

“Don’t worry. I’m ready, and I've got my daggers now, right? I’ll be home soon.”

“Call if you need me.”

He gave him a long, lingering kiss, pressing his body into him, like maybe the promise of what was waiting for him later on would urge him to stay safer, come home quicker. Then with more than a little reluctance, he released his grip, and let the Dhestroyer go to work.

…………………………………………….

V was record levels of late for his meeting, but he was soon sitting in front of Wrath’s desk, rolling himself a cigarette and lighting up, as the King glared at him from behind those wraparounds.

“So I had an unexpected meeting earlier,” Wrath said.

“Oh yeah.” V sensed where this conversation may be going, and the tension he was already feeling amped itself up to eleven. His leg started tapping of its own accord.

“With the Scribe Virgin.”

V exhaled a plume of smoke and waited. He wondered whether technically she should really just be renamed the Scribe now. Actually, scratch that too, did she even write? Didn’t she get the Chosen to do that recording and chronicling shit for her? She was really gonna need to work on that moniker.

He picked a little tobacco from the tip of his tongue.

“And.”

“She told me of her conversation with you.”

“I already told you she intervened.”

“You didn’t mention that she told you she was your mahmen.”

Great.

“I must’ve forgotten about that part.”

Wrath just looked at him. Such bad eyesight, yet such a penetrating fucking stare, even through dark lenses.

“Do you wanna talk about that?” the King asked.

“Nope.”

“Okay. She also mentioned that she had wanted you as the next Primale.”

V had tried to forget that part too.

“I would’ve been so great at that job, true? It’s right up there with my all time dream careers, along with Kindergarten teacher, sewage management, Yankees PR…”

“She knows your decision, and we both know it’s not an option for you now, even if it ever was before. Since now you and Butch are…”

V waited for him to finish, but wanted to get this meeting moving along, so he just finished the sentence.

“Together.”

“Together. Yeah. And by the way.” He pointed a stern finger at him. “You’d better fucking treat my cousin right, Vishous.”

V raised an eyebrow. He put his cig in between his lips, and started rolling another one. Some meetings you just needed to chain smoke. He was itching to check his phone, just in case Butch had messaged.

“I’ll do my best.”

“She was fishing for another option. Phury’s name came up. Even Murhder.”

“Shit. Murhder? She really is desperate. He’s an exiled nut job. And Phury’s celibate, so that’s hardly gonna work.”

“As she sees it, the race is dying out in front of her eyes. The Brothers are not mating with Chosen. The strong warrior blood is being diluted.”

V rolled his eyes.

And now her golden boy was not only unavailable to bang the Chosen, but he was also banging a male._ Oopsie. My bad._

“She pinned her hopes on me for way too long. Backed the wrong fucking horse. She could’ve declared someone else a long time ago, she had options. How many other brothers could she have made Primale? How many Chosen could Rhage have boned before he met Mary? Yeah, he’s an asshole sometimes, but no one can deny that he’s got A plus fucking genes. Shit, D could’ve done that job, he was pure Primale material.”

“Darius would never have done it.”

“If she’d asked him, he would. Look, whatever. The whole genetic purity bullshit is a load of crap anyway. We’re already recruiting soldiers. We’re nearing the end, I can feel it. Breeding more young who can grow up into Brothers is not the answer. There’s plenty of other ways we can win this war.”

“I’m glad you think so. And what of the Chosen?”

“I don’t see how they’re my problem. She needs to deal with it.”

V didn’t really give a shit about the Chosen. But then the more he thought about it, the more he realised he actually had sympathy for them. They were at his mother’s mercy, forced to live by the rules she gave them, mate with who they were told to, feed whoever needed their blood. They were little more than prisoners. Slaves. Bred to serve, with none of the freedoms the Brotherhood enjoyed.

“They provide an important service,” Wrath said. “Could become important to you and your blood needs.”

“Yeah, well maybe someone should ask them what they want for a change.”

Wrath sat back in his chair, the shift in position making the wood creak under his royal ass.

“I couldn’t agree more. I’m going to speak with Phury about it. I’m not gonna pressure him into anything, but maybe he’ll at least be willing to help. Might take his mind off some things.”

V nodded.

“Sounds good.”

“Are you ready to get back out into the field?”

“Fuck yeah.”

“And you and Butch. If you’re out there together, we going to have problems?”

“Nah. We’re working all that out," V said, clenching and unclenching his fist. "We’re good.”

“You think I’m an idiot, V? You took bullets for him.”

“Yeah, so? You know he needs to be protected. He’s the fucking Dhestroyer. He’s prophesized, what else was I going to do. If he goes down, who’s else is gonna ingest those fuckers and end this war? I was doing us all a favour.” V drew on his hand rolled. “I’d take a bullet for any of the Brothers, you know that. Shit, I might even take one for you if you asked nicely.”

“Look, you know I need you on your A game. Both of you. We can’t lose any more Brothers, and I don’t want either of you getting injured because you’re pulling some bonded male bullshit. If it’s not working I will find out and I’ll have both your balls on a plate, we clear?”

V got so fucking agitated when Wrath got all commanding on his ass. He rolled his head on his neck a couple of times, and took another long, hard draw on his cigarette.

“Look, we don’t want to get hurt either. You think I wanna go through all that again? Put Butch through it again?”

“Just be more damn careful from now on, that’s all I’m saying. I need both of you to win this fucking war.”

“It’ll be fine. I’m not going anywhere, and neither is Butch. I give you my word.”

Wrath gave him a long stare down, before finally sitting back again.

“Alright. You know V, it’s good to see you like this.”

“Like what.”

“You know. Happy. I mean, happy as I ever saw you, anyway. I don’t think I ever remember you do anything other than glare at people before Butch came along.”

“I smiled in 1972.”

“I think it was ’71.”

“Could’ve been. Rhage had really bad hair back then, true? Kept me amused for a good couple of years.”

“Well, it’s, ah… good to see.”

The King got quiet. The two of them were the absolute worst when it came to sharing anything vaguely resembling emotion, especially when completely sober. V looked at him and exhaled some more smoke.

“You want a fucking hug or some shit?”

“No.”

“Good. Can I go now?”

“Yes. Get out. And try not to be late again, ever.”

V grabbed his things and got up, but stopped as he got to the door. He had wondered about something, something which had been niggling at him ever since he returned from wherever he had been.

“Wait, just one more thing.”

“Who do you think you are, fucking Columbo?” Wrath said.

“My ah… the Scribe Virgin. Did she look okay?” He thought of her fading away from him, her energy depleted after she had returned his life to him. “I mean, did she look normal to you?”

“As normal as normal gets for her, yeah.”

V nodded, feeling strangely relieved, and headed out.

……………………………………………………………..

Butch almost fell out of the car as the door was opened, but two pairs of strong arms caught him, and he was lifted up onto his feet. He looked to one side of him, and then the other. Phury, who he had been out fighting with, was on his left, and Vishous, who must have just heard them pulling up and had rushed out of the Pit, was on his left. Crap, one of his eyes was swelling up, he was having trouble opening it.

“How many?” he heard V ask.

“Four I think,” Phury responded. “Maybe five.”

“Fuck, cop. You’re taking in too many.”

“I’m okay.”

His voice was raspy, brittle. He fought down the urge to throw up. They were through the doors now, and as soon as they were inside, they dumped him on the sofa.

“Looks like you had a good fight tonight.”

Butch let his legs be shifted so he was laying out, and he felt pillows being tucked under his head, and his shitkickers being pulled off. He closed his eyes, his eyelids feeling like they had lead weights attached.

“Yeah, we were a good tag team tonight,” Phury said. “Cop was on fire.”

“That’s a serious shiner you got there, B.”

“You wanna make an omelette, you gotta break some eggs.” Butch’s voice was still gravelly, and he really had no idea what he was saying. He could scent the familiar Turkish tobacco smoke wafting, the smell of it the warm familiarity of home. Way better than fucking baby powder. “Someone broke some eggs. On my face.”

“Looks like they broke more than eggs,” V said around his cig, as he examined his eye. “Maybe a fucking watermelon or some shit, true?”

“You been teaching the cop some knife skills?” Phury asked. “He can slice pretty good.”

Butch’s hands automatically went to his chest. “My daggers.” He’d left them out in the field. _Fuck_.

“Don’t worry. I brought ‘em back.”

Butch breathed a sigh of relief and eased back down, relaxing again. There was no way he could ever be without those daggers. It’d felt like V was with him, guiding him, watching over him as he fought. And he’d never fought with so much confidence, with skills he never even knew he possessed. Those weapons made him feel like he was truly a Brother, not just some ex-human cop who was tagging along for the ride.

He heard V and Phury exchange a few more words and a quick goodbye, then V was getting up on the sofa behind him, and he shifted forward to accommodate his bulk.

“You had too much fun without me, cop,” V said, before tugging off his glove with his teeth. "Next time you gotta invite me to the party."

Butch settled back against V’s chest, and he lifted his shirt up a bit to expose his body. As soon as V’s hand touched his skin, the warmth began to spread through him. It was like being massaged and cleansed from the inside out. His breathing got easier, like his lung capacity had miraculously increased.

He let out a groan of pleasure, and V’s body shifted behind him in response to the sound, his arms tightening around him.

“You ‘kay, cop?” V wrapped a leg around him, and Butch felt like he was in a warm cocoon of pure V love. He pressed a kiss to the side of his face, and even just the touch of his lips made him relax, his aching muscles relaxing, the tightness in his throat easing. “Feel good?” V whispered.

“Mmm.”

God, yeah, it felt great. V stepped it up a gear, Butch could tell because another wave of cleansing warmth went through him, and the nauseous feeling lifted further. As a particularly nasty knot in his stomach relaxed and released, he moaned again.

“Oh, Nurse Vishous,” Butch said with a sigh. “You got the good stuff.”

V shifted his body again, pressing his hips forward, grinding against his ass. He nuzzled into his neck, kissing and nipping at his warm skin, his soft, cool lips easing him further.

“You know, I don’t think I ever needed to get so close to you like this when we do our thing. I could probably just hover my hand over you, and it’d work.”

Butch smiled to himself.

“Yeah, I know. I wanted to be close to you, too.”

“Yeah?”

“It was a good excuse, right?”

“Did you ever feel my cock getting hard up against your thigh? You know, 'cos I did try and keep it clean. Strictly business.”

Butch turned his head back a little.

“I thought that was your Glock.” He kept his face serious, and tried his best to look outraged. “That was your erect fucking penis?!”

V chuckled, and then rubbed himself harder.

“You hurt anywhere else, cop? Any injuries Nurse Vishous needs to get a look at?”

“Nah, just a few scrapes and bruises. I’ll live.”

Vishous sighed like he was relieved to have him home in one piece, and Butch had to wonder how anxious he’d been waiting for him here. He knew he’d be feeling the same, whenever V was out without him.

V kissed his neck again, and stroked his hand over his abdomen. The healing warmth swirled through him, replacing that cold evil as it was sucked out and released from his body.

“Where do you think it goes?” Butch asked. “The evil.”

“I don’t know. So long as it’s out of you, I don’t care.”

“It’s still in there though, right? Whatever the Omega put inside me, some of him is still in me.”

“You’re still you, Butch. There’s nothing evil about you, not even a tiny piece.”

“But I feel it now and again. I worry that it’s just laying dormant in me, and then one day something bad’s gonna happen, and it’ll be my fault. Like I’m gonna do something terrible, and end up hurting someone.”

“I won’t let anything happen to you, cop.” He hugged him closer. “I’ve gotchu. Don’t worry.”

Butch knew that was true, and though it did give him some comfort, it also reminded him about where they’d just been, a few days ago. The thought of either of them going through all that trauma again scared the life out of him. But the experience had also taught him that you had to keep your faith, because it could get you through the worst of times, bring you strength when you had nothing else left.

“Will you come to mass with me?” He turned, shifting his body around on the sofa so he was facing Vishous. “I know it probably sounds stupid to you, but it just makes me feel better to be there sometimes.”

“It doesn’t sound stupid to me.”

“Will you come?"

“Yeah, of course. Whatever you want, cop.”

Butch breathed a heavy sigh.

“Good.” He rested his hand on V’s waist, and stroked with his thumb. “You feel okay?” The healing process sometimes took it out of him.

“Hmm. Just need a nap. You should get some ice on that, cop.”

“Yeah, in a minute.”

V wrapped his arms around him and closed his eyes, and Butch leaned into V’s body, resting his head against his chest, eyes fluttering closed.

The evil was gone, and in its place was only love. Two hearts beating together. The Dhestroyer and his Saviour.


	15. Chapter 15

It was a few weeks before they made it to Mass at St Patrick’s.

They slipped into church as quietly and inconspicuously as they could, taking a seat near the back. V immediately felt like an intruder. Butch had dressed him in something vaguely church respectable, but he knew he still stuck out like a sore thumb. A wolf in sheep’s clothing. But it was true, he would’ve stuck out worse in his usual black leather, so he’d reluctantly pretend to be an ordinary, law-abiding, God-fearing human citizen, if that’s what it took to keep his mate happy. He removed his Sox cap, and hoped that his dark hair at least partially covered his warning tattoos. He shook it out in front, ruffling it with his fingers, wishing he hadn’t got it cut shorter a couple of weeks back.

He quickly gave up trying to look respectable. He needed to face facts, a cream button down shirt was gonna do nothing to cover up how unholy he looked, anyway.

“Hey cop,” V whispered, leaning over.

“What?”

“Do I look like a good little Catholic boy to you?”

Butch looked at him, their faces close together. V focused on his lips. He fought the urge to bite down on that delicious-looking pillowy bottom one, then lick his way inside.

“Yeah, totally,” Butch responded sarcastically. “Butter wouldn’t melt.”

People started singing suddenly. Butch didn’t join in. Since V didn’t know the words and didn’t know what else he was supposed to be doing, he looked around. He had to admit, there was something about the architecture that was impressive. He knew the vast scale was a kind of manipulation to make you feel small and humble you, a reminder of how insignificant you were in the grand scheme of things. The Scribe Virgin didn’t really have such places, and preferred to use more basic means of keeping people in their place; just good ol’ tried and tested fear.

Even before he had found out about his mahmen, V had never really taken his religion seriously, finding the festivals and ceremonies ridiculous. Religion was for people who needed guidance, structure, rules. Vishous preferred to live by his own rules.

Knowing the truth of his parentage did nothing to tempt him back towards his faith, in fact, it had only distanced him further from the Scribe Virgin. Anger was still burning within him. It was conflicting to carry such intense loathing for someone and be grateful to them at the same time. If he and his darling mahmen should ever cross paths again, how would he react? Would he soften in thanks to her for giving him another chance at life, and bringing him back to his love, or would he scream at her and want to tear her to shreds? He had more questions for her, ones that he feared asking. Not because she never allowed them and he was afraid of the consequences of breaking her rules, but because he wasn’t sure he really wanted to hear her answers.

In the end, though, none of it really mattered. What had happened to him in his past was already done, there was no undoing it. The only thing that mattered now was the male sitting beside him.

He looked at the cop. It still amazed him sometimes, how Butch had burrowed his way into his heart, settled in nice and easy, like he was always meant to be there. Sometimes he couldn’t quite believe it, how he’d actually taken a chance, to trust him, to fall in love. Not that he’d ever really had much of a choice. Butch was his, and V belonged to the cop too; heart, body, soul. That was just the way it was. How it was always meant to be.

Butch started mumbling something, a prayer. Other people in the congregation were mumbling it too, before they all quickly got quiet again.

He shifted in his seat, trying to get more comfortable. The wooden pews were surely made for people half his and Butch’s size. Was this another way of humbling you, making you sit on ridiculously hard, varnished wood? Because honestly, it wasn’t working on him, it was just making him grouchy. He’d be more likely to want to spend time here if they had cushions and foot rests. Cup holders. You know, move with the times.

He sat up straighter, flexing his spine.

“Why do they make these seats so hard?”

“What?” Butch whispered.

“And so tiny. My ass is hanging off half way.”

“Don’t say ass here, V.”

He turned his head and looked at the free space to his left, and under his breath, mouthed ‘ass’, right as he caught the eye of an elderly lady across the aisle. She glowered at him before looking away. The young girl beside her giggled, before the old lady put a stop to the fun, chiding her.

_Gotta get your jollies where you can,_ V thought.

He wondered whether Butch was going to take confession. If he did, would V get mentioned? How much had he contributed to Butch’s sin tally? Whatever, though. Sins were what made life fun, right? And just because some old book said you shouldn’t do something it didn’t mean shit, really.

Fuck the police. Oh wait, he actually did fuck the police now. He turned to Butch, ready to share the joke, but closed his mouth again quickly. Probably not an appropriate joke for church. Butch would not be amused.

“Hey, cop.”

“What?”

“When did you last take confession?”

“I don’t know. A while.”

“What about all those sins?”

“What sins?”

“You know, the cursing, the dirty stuff we get up to on the regular. Surely some of that counts as sinning. Do I really need to remind you about what we were doing in the shower a couple of hours ago?” He leaned over a bit, and lowered his voice further to a low, breathy whisper. “It felt pretty sinful to me.”

Butch shifted in his seat.

“Yeah, I remember. I’ll deal with them some time. When I’ve got a spare few hours.”

Butch got serious and closed his eyes, his brow furrowed like he was ruminating over some deep question in his head, trying to find the answer. Had V hit a nerve? Narcissistic as it sounded, he couldn’t help but wonder whether whatever Butch was thinking about had anything to do with him. Was he trying to figure out a way to keep his faith as well as his male vampire lover in his life? Did he fear the consequences of his sins, wonder whether there were too many to be washed away with a few minutes in a confessional booth and some murmured prayers?

Was it V versus God in the fight for Butch’s soul?

Nah, that was way too dramatic. And anyway, _I’m winning that one,_ V thought.

He wriggled his ass in the seat again, like if he did it enough maybe the wood might mould itself to his butt cheeks. Leather would’ve squeaked and made too much noise, the dark wool pants were a better choice, after all. Point for Butch.

He wondered if he could somehow lay down, make himself more comfortable. Probably be frowned upon, lounging out and taking naps during Mass. There were other things he could do to keep himself amused, and his mind off how much his lower back was hurting. He looked over at Butch again, and imagined himself kneeling in between those heavy thighs, sliding a hand up his pants leg, caressing the warm skin of his muscled calf. Grabbing him under his knees and shifting his hips forward a bit, unbuckling his belt slowly, discreetly. That zipper would probably make some noise in this cavernous space, he’d have to ease it down nice and gently, take his time. He’d look up at Butch, who would be breathing heavily by now, licking his lips. Would he start to pray, as he sucked him off?

“V.”

“Mm.”

“You’re staring at my crotch.”

“Huh.”

Butch shoved him hard with his elbow.

“Ow.”

The cop sighed and rolled his eyes.

“I shoulda known this was a wicked bad idea.”

“I’m sorry,” V whispered, unable to hide his smile. “Seriously, I am. I just… I don’t know what to do here. I’m a fish out of water, cop.”

“More killer whale than fish.”

Someone sitting a few rows ahead turned around and glared at them, trying to shush them with his eyes. Vishous glared back, and the human quickly got the message, eyes widening in panic, before turning back around and deciding to mind his own business. In fact, he started praying harder. V knew he was always gonna win a glare contest.

Butch elbowed him again.

“What?”

“No violence in church. Not even if it’s just in your head.”

Wow. Church was no fun at all.

“What do you get from this, cop?”

Butch sighed and took a moment to consider that.

“I don’t know,” he said quietly. “Comfort. Sometimes I need to think things through, seek answers, consider choices I’ve made, things I’ve done. Coming here I feel like I can get it all right in my head.”

“But are you talking with God, or yourself?”

Butch shook his head.

“I don’t know. Maybe both. I feel closer to God here. If I pray here for the people I’ve lost, the people I don’t want to lose, for whatever it is I’m grateful for, then it’s like I know my prayers are getting heard.”

V looked at his mate.

“You pray for your sister Janie.”

“Of course. Always.” He let out another deep sigh, and V could tell that she was always close to his thoughts when he was here. “Her, and ma, the kids, all the family. The Brothers, their shellans. You.”

V suddenly felt like an asshole for being such a whiny idiot in a place that was so important to his mate. He’d do better next time, if he were ever allowed in again.

“You pray for me?”

“I always pray for you.” He looked away and smiled to himself. “You need all the help you can get, you dirty perv.”

True that. And just because he made it to the Fade once, didn’t mean he’d make it there next time. He probably did need the help.

“Catholics go to heaven, right?” he asked.

“If they’re good Catholics, yeah.”

“You think I could get a free pass? Cos I don’t wanna end up anywhere without you, cop.”

Butch turned to him again.

“Don’t worry about that. Nothing can keep me from you.”

They looked at each other for a long moment. V wanted to kiss him, so badly. Probably not a good idea, though. That old lady would probably have a seizure, and Butch would lose Catholic points. He settled for giving his thigh a quick squeeze.

He did feel a calm wash over him then. Not a Godly calm, but a peace that can only be brought about from knowing you were going to be spending eternity with the one you loved. And yeah, if for some reason they were ever parted? Well, he’d find a way. They’d always find a way.

V looked back towards the altar. Things were moving now, people were queuing up down at the front.

“You gonna go get one of those wafers? They might run out.”

“It’s Communion, V, not a buffet. No, there’s too many people. Let’s go.”

“You sure? Free wafers. Who in their right mind passes up on free wafers?”

Butch grabbed his arm and tugged him along.

“Come on. If you’re really that hungry, I’ll buy you pizza.”

Outside the street was still humming with people, and Butch took the Sox cap out of his hands and put it on, keeping the peak nice and low on his face.

“Did you get whatever you needed?” V asked, as they went down the steps.

“Yeah, I think I did.”

“Good. Sorry if I distracted you and was an asshole. I guess…” He searched for the right way to put it. “Being outside of my normal environment and pretending to be something I’m not makes me feel weird.”

“I know. I appreciate it. I’m glad you came.”

Butch stopped at the bottom of the steps, and V turned to him. He had his hands in his pants pockets, and was looking down at his feet, shuffling them, like he was searching for words.

V got tired of waiting.

“What?”

“So, we’re dating now, right?”

V smiled at him. He wanted to reach out and touch him, pull him in close to his body and ravish that mouth, but resisted the urge.

“I think we’re doing more than dating, cop.”

“Alright, maybe we progressed beyond that already. But you’ll still go on a date with me, if I asked you, right?”

V tried to gauge whether or not he was joking. He looked sincere enough. In fact, he was looking at him hopefully, like he’d be devastated if he said no.

“You’re seriously asking me out?”

“I am. So, you gonna say yeah, or what?”

V had never once, in his whole entire life, been on a proper date. The thought of it was already making him itch, but maybe it was just his wool pants which were slightly too tight around the backside. Images came to him, a cringe-fest collage of all the date cliches and lame chick-flick movies he’d ever seen; him winning Butch a huge fluffy penguin on a shooting range, sharing spaghetti _Lady and the Tramp_ style, ice skating hand in hand. This was dating in his mind. And it was the stuff of nightmares.

Butch was still looking at him hopefully, willing him to say yes.

“Okay. Sure.”

Oh God, why had he just said that. Well, that was obvious, wasn’t it. Because a bonded male could never said no to his mate. It’d be fine. Maybe they could just skip to the sex part of the date.

Yeah, he could totally convince Butch to do that. No problem. Male bonding worked both ways for them, and although Butch was no rollover submissive, V could still always get what he wanted, especially when it came to sex. Butch just liked to make him work for it. Which was fine. V liked that, too.

“V?”

“Hmm?”

“Tomorrow. That okay with you? I’ve got an early class, but then we’re both free for the rest of the night. I thought we could go for dinner. It’d be nice for us to just be alone, away from it all for a change.” He shuffled his feet again. “There’s some things I’d really like to talk over with you.”

V’s mind suddenly sharpened back into focus. _Crap_.

“Like what? Can we talk about it now?”

“Nah. It can wait. Let’s just get back home. We’re due out in the field in an hour.”

“Okay. Yeah.” V was feeling uneasy, and as usual, he started over-thinking the situation. Butch was coming to church to try to get answers to something, Vishous had most definitely revealed himself to be a terrible church buddy, and now Butch wanted them to be alone somewhere so they could have a serious talk? Was he going to expect V to convert? Or at least clean up his act? Wasn’t like Butch was particularly clean living himself, though. And he was turning out to be kinky as fuck. Maybe Catholics didn’t allow BDSM, and V was going to have to get rid of the whips and gags, take up knitting, and start using candles solely for the purpose of lighting romantic dinners. Or maybe the cop had finally decided that his religion and his sexuality were not going to mix? What would happen then?

He couldn’t help himself, he reached into Butch’s mind to see if he could read anything. Force of habit, even though it was a serious breach of privacy. There was nothing there though, anyhow, he was still only coming up with blanks on that front.

The peace and tranquility was great, but sometimes he really missed the fringe benefits of his old ability.

“Alright then,” Butch said. “You okay?”

“Hm-mm. Sure, cop.”

They started walking again. Butch seemed happy enough, maybe a bit awkward. Didn’t seem like he was breaking up with him anytime soon, though, which was good.

V smiled to himself when he realised he was being ridiculous. Butch loved him, fiercely. He’d only said, just five minutes ago, how nothing could keep them apart. Surely that included religion, right? Vishous would just have to remind Butch about how divine sinning with him could be.

They got to the Escalade, which was parked down a quiet side street, and stopped on the sidewalk.

“So, you still want pizza?” Butch asked.

“No,” V said, pushing him back up against the car with his body. He pressed up against him hard, sliding a hand under his jacket and around his waist, his other hand following suit, homing in on his ass, grabbing firmly. “I want you.”

He leaned into his neck, kissing him there, before parting his lips and gently scraping with his fangs. He heard Butch moan, and pressed forward again with his hips.

“Let’s go,” Butch said breathlessly. “I’ll drive quick.”

“I won’t be able to wait until we get home,” V growled, before nipping him harder. They could maybe drive somewhere more private and get busy in the car, but he needed him now, his desire already consuming him, a fire burning beneath his skin. “Come on.”

He grabbed Butch’s arm, dragging him down the dark alley beside the restaurant they’d parked near. Butch was totally with him, shoving him up against the grimy brick wall. He tossed the Sox cap on the floor and kissed him hard. The shadows were perfect, the cover they had just on the right side of risky for V, the seediness waking something dark and sordid within him, exciting him further.

He unbuckled Butch’s belt blindly with eager, grasping hands, then slid his palm down inside. Butch hissed and threw his head back as V grabbed his hot, hard flesh.

“Tell me who you belong to,” Vishous ordered, his mouth hovering over Butch’s, pulling back when the cop moved to kiss him. “Who do you belong to, cop?”

“You,” Butch responded instantly. “I’m yours, V.”

“That’s right. You’re all mine.”

Their bonding scents flared, the deep warm, spicy scents so fucking sensual and erotic, enveloping them, getting V hotter. He grabbed Butch and turned them both, so that Butch facing the wall and he was pressing his body into his ass. He pinned his shoulders with his forearm, and with his other hand he tugged down Butch’s already undone pants.

“V. Fuck.”

Butch’s voice was trembling with excitement, lust, and just a soupçon of fear. It was the type of shit Vishous fed off. His speciality. He was himself again, back in his comfort zone, even if he was still dressed like a human sap.

“You’re shaking,” V said, as he wrapped one hand around Butch’s throat, pulling his head backwards, his other hand snaking around between his legs. He squeezed, hard, and Butch cried out from the pleasure and pain. “And you’re already nice and hard for me. I think I could make you come, right here, right now, if I just bit you, right here.” He jerked his head back further, and licked up the side of his throat. “But you’re going to need to beg. Say _‘Please Vishous, I need you to sink your fangs into me, and suck me, then fuck me hard as I come for you.’_”

V scraped his fangs over Butch’s hot skin and felt him quiver beneath him.

“Oh, fuck.”

Vishous released his grip and grabbed his shirt with both hands, ripping it open, tearing it to shreds and exposing Butch's chest. Butch groaned and threw his head back, and pressed his ass hard into V's crotch.

“Say it.”

“Please, V. I need you to sink your fangs into me.”

“And…”

“Suck me, and fuck me hard as I come for you.”

_Yes._

This was the type of worship Vishous needed. The only communion that would ever feed his soul.

He tugged Butch’s pants down harder, gripped him roughly, and bit.

………………………………………………………..

The following evening V was sitting in front of his four toys when he got a text from Butch.

_Finished class late. I’ll see you at the restaurant in 30._

V read it again. He didn’t want them to go together? He started panicking when he realised he was nowhere close to ready, and he had no clue what he should be wearing. He’d been hoping to take some cue on that from Butch. So he texted back.

_OK. What should I wear?_

_Whatever you feel comfortable in._

Great, he’d just keep his—

_But maybe something other than leathers and shitkickers._

Well, that was gonna be a stretch. His wardrobe was pretty much either fighting clothes or gym clothes. Formal wear was harnesses, masks and gags. Surely he had a proper fucking smart shirt somewhere?

He went through his closet. After a small amount of frantic shuffling through hangers, towards the end of the rack he found a decent looking plain black dress shirt, and Holy shit, he had some smart black pants. Fuck knows when he’d bought them, but they would do the job. He pulled them on, tucked himself in, then went into the other bedroom and added one of Butch’s fancy-ass belts, and lifted a pair of his silk socks for good measure.

While he was still in Butch’s room, he went into the bathroom, because the cop kept way more products out on the counter than V had ever owned in his life. He fingered the bottles of aftershave, but passed, not bothering. He preferred his own scent, and so did Butch, who was forever nuzzling into his skin, breathing him in and getting all horny on it, like a cat on catnip. He shoved some product in his hair and tried to neaten himself up. There was an annoying clump sticking out from the side that he has having trouble handling. In the end he just left it. It’d find its own way.

He brushed down his shirt, fingered the belt, and rubbed his goatee, smoothing it.

Fuck. Was he nervous? Why the fuck would he be nervous? _It’s Butch,_ he told himself. _You’ve already got__ into his pants, there’s really no effort required to impress your way into bed with him. You were literally pounding him into the mattress, just this morning. He knows the large majority of your flaws already. He’s seen you half dead. Almost fully dead, in fact. He’s not gonna care about your stupid hair tuft._

It was the whole ‘talk’ thing that was getting him antsy. Butch probably just wanted to talk about some dirty shit they got up to at the Penthouse that he wasn’t feeling. Or maybe something else in their relationship wasn’t working for him. Maybe things were getting too intense, too quick. Vishous was always on him, at his throat, hands down his pants, grabbing him and making demands of him. Sure, Butch didn’t seem to mind, but was it all getting overwhelming? Too exhausting?

_Shit_.

He told himself to stop being an over-analytic idiot, and went back to the other bedroom. He pulled out the one pair of smart black shoes he owned, and after slipping them on, looked himself over. Should he add a tie? Nah.

His leather jacket was not gonna work with the outfit, even a fashion failure like V could tell that much. He considered not bothering with one, but he figured he would want to take at least some weapons with him. He wasn’t gonna be out in public with his dick out, especially with his mate there to protect. So he found a dark grey woollen peacoat of Butch’s and after slipping a few weapons inside and strapping some blades discreetly around his body, slipped it on. The scent of his male was strong on the material, having only recently been worn, and it felt good to be enveloped in Butch's wonderful scent. He lifted the lapel to his nose and breathed in deep, and relaxed.

He looked himself over again.

_Well, well, well. Not bad. Not bad at all._ Maybe Butch was onto something with the designer clothes thing. V was feeling like some real GQ motherfucker.

He dematerialised downtown a couple of blocks away from their meeting place, and walked the rest of the way, smoking as he went. When he got to the building he took the elevator up to the top floor where the restaurant was located. His stomach was doing some weird flip type shit. He wasn’t sure if it was excitement or nerves, or that three-day-old burrito he’d nuked and then stuffed down his throat a couple of hours ago.

As per usual on the rare occasions he was out in public in a fully human, busy environment, people stared at him, some of them shying away in fear, others drawn in like moths to a flame. He was used to those types of extreme responses. Mostly people just moved out of his way and gave him a wide berth, and that was absolutely fine by him.

He wondered if he should just add a few more tattoos to his collection, or make business cards, to cover answers to their questions. _Yes, they’re contacts. Six foot seven. I lost my other glove. Yes, they are unusually pointy and I do bite. Yes, I’m huge all over. No, I don’t want your number._

V could feel the cop close by, but not see him. Where the fuck—

“Do you have a booking, sir?”

V turned to see a suited maitre d’. The guy's eyes widened as he took him in.

_Yeah, drink it up, bitch. You look at me like that when Butch is around you’re gonna see a bonded male lose his shit in your fancy-ass restaurant._

“I’m here to meet someone. Reservation is probably under O’Neal.”

“Ah, of course. This way please.”

V followed him, winding his way through tables, and out onto the balcony.

There was his cop, sitting at a table, and they both broke out into wide smiles. Damn it, he was such a fucking sap for this male.

“Hey.”

“Hey.”

Butch stood up, and V automatically palmed his neck and kissed him. Fuck his no PDA rules. Those lips had to be kissed.

“You look good,” Butch breathed against his lips, and V kissed him again, just because it felt so good. He’d said goodbye to him barely three hours ago, and yet he’d missed him like he hadn’t seen him in weeks.

“I stole your coat.”

Butch fingered the lapels, pulling him in just a little closer.

“It looks good on you. Seriously.”

V smiled and stepped back to get a good look at his male. Wow, yeah, Butch had also made an effort. He was wearing a dark navy suit, crisp white shirt, and a striped dark silk tie. His hair was trimmed, and he was sporting just the right amount of stubble. There were warm strings of lights scattered around, hundreds of them, as well as candles on the table, and even though Vishous would have usually scoffed at such flippant decor, he had to admit, the soft ambience really brought out the warmth in Butch’s skin and really played on those twinkly fucking hazel eyes.

“You’re, ah, looking pretty good yourself, cop.”

“Can I take your coat, sir?” the maitre d’ asked, and V had totally forgotten he was even there. “This area is heated, as well as private, this evening.”

He went to shrug out of it, then remembered the pair of Glocks he had concealed in the inside pockets.

“I’m fine, actually.”

The guy gave a quick nod and then left them to it. There was already some red wine on the table, already poured, and since V was still feeling weirdly nervous and a bit dry-mouthed he picked up his glass and raised it.

“Here’s to a successful date where I definitely put out at the end of the night.”

Butch laughed, and the familiar sound made him relax completely.

“I’ll drink to that,” he said, raising his glass, then tapping his. They both sipped._ Hmm, not fucking bad._

He shrugged out of the coat, and carefully draped it over the back of his chair.

“Seriously, V. You look… great.” Butch took another swig, his eyes never moving from him. “I mean, you’re always hot, obviously. But… yeah. This is different hot.”

“Careful, cop. You know my ego is already dangerously inflated, true?”

Butch was still looking at him like he wanted to devour him, and it was like suddenly the air around them was electrically charged. The back of V’s neck tingled with it. Butch must’ve felt it too, because he looked away and took a huge gulp of wine, then tugged at his shirt collar a bit.

“I never ate here before, but I hear it’s good. They were really accommodating, even at such short notice. Thought it’d be nice to just have our own quiet little area out here. Unless you wanna sit inside? I don’t mind. It’s not too cold now, but…”

Butch was the nervous one now, he was babbling.

“Nah, cop. It’s good. I like it.”

“You seen the view?”

V wasn’t interested in looking anywhere but in the direction of his mate.

“Yeah, the view is incredible.”

Butch smirked at him, and V leaned forward in his seat. Butch did the same.

“You’re such a charmer.”

“I’m a proper fucking Romeo.”

V rested his forearm on the table and held his hand out to Butch, because he couldn’t stand not touching him any longer, and the cop took it. He felt Butch’s fingertips glide over the pulse at his wrist. He wanted to feel those rough hands all over him.

They sat there, holding hands, drinking their wine, looking at each other in that warm, ambient light, chatting about nothing in particular. V found himself kind of mesmerised, enraptured. It seemed stupid, really. It was still just the two of them, like usual, they were just in a different place about to eat some food. And yet Vishous found himself falling in love all over again. What the fuck was that about?

At some point someone came over to take their order, and V had no idea what he chose because the whole time he was just looking at Butch and thinking about the best way of getting him underneath him and getting that happening as soon as possible.

By the time the starter arrived, Butch was giving the waiter the evil eye.

“That asshole keeps looking at you like that and I’m gonna ram his filet mignon where the sun don’t shine,” Butch grumbled.

V smirked at him.

“There a bathroom in this place?”

“It’s just back near where you came in.”

“Why don’t you come with me? You can show me the way.” Butch looked up from his food, and V wagged his black eyebrows suggestively. “I might get lost.”

“I’m guessing by the look of those overly animated eyebrows that you don’t actually need my help finding your way, and you’re just looking for ways to get me alone in an enclosed space.”

“Shit, you’re good. You should’ve been a detective.”

“This is a classy place, V. People don’t have sex in restrooms here.”

“People have sex in restrooms everywhere.”

V could tell Butch was considering it, but that he also wanted to have a proper date where they weren’t just fucking somewhere any chance they got. So V carried on eating, and settled for letting the cop know with his eyes that he was going to show him a seriously good time later on.

By the time the main course came, V had already shuffled his chair around the table so he could sit closer to the cop, and Butch was as eager as he was to get closer. They could get their hands on each other’s thighs under the table, he could get easier access to those lips, and everything felt much more intimate, and less formal and stuffy.

“I got you something,” Butch said, pulling a small box out of his jacket pocket. “It’s just, you know, nothing big. I mean, it’s not like hand-crafted daggers, but it’s just… well, here.”

He put the box on the table. It had a little red bow, and V picked it up.

“Thanks.”

“You don’t know what it is yet.”

“Yeah, but I already love it.”

He felt strangely touched. He’d not had many gifts in his life. Butch was the only gift he’d ever really wanted or needed.

He tugged at the ribbon, then opened the box. Inside there was a silver cigarette lighter, and he pulled it out. It was engraved, and he turned it in his fingers so that it caught the light, revealing the patterns and text. On one side was the Boston Red Sox logo. Just happened to be a B, for Butch, too. His absolute favourite letter of the alphabet. He turned it over, and his smile widened further. On the other side was a love heart, in front of two crossed daggers. The initials, B and V, in curlicue, and inside the heart one word: _Datin’._

He laughed softly.

“Holy shit, cop.”

“You like it?”

“I love it.” He leaned over to kiss him. “It’s amazing.” Vishous didn't really have the words. So he kissed him again, and tried to convey his gratitude with his lips.

Dessert finally got served, and V picked up his fork, and dug it into the delicious-looking chocolate mousse cake on Butch’s plate, offering it to him. Butch opened up and swallowed it down.

V leaned in and kissed a stray smudge of chocolate sauce from his lips. He licked into him further, their soft tongues brushing.

He fed him another forkful, and then another, the whole time just thinking more and more about how he wanted to be the one in that mouth, getting swallowed down. He dipped his finger into a swirl of whipped cream and brought it to Butch’s lips. Butch opened his mouth and leaned forward, sucking in his finger, and then rolling his tongue, before sucking harder.

_Holy. Fuck._

V realised he’d said that out loud. Butch licked his lips and V ditched the fork and grabbed the side of his neck, before kissing him again, taking his mouth with more gusto this time.

“Wait,” Butch said, pulling back after a few delicious moments. “You’re getting me too fucking hot.”

“Is it time to go now? We can skip coffee, right?”

Butch laughed and leaned forward, resting his forehead against V’s.

“Let’s just… slow it down. Date’s not over yet.”

V groaned and moved his head against Butch’s.

“I want you.”

“I know. I want you too. All the damn time.”

They smiled at each other then, and V fed his male a few more bites of cake, before he declared himself full. V scooped up the last few morsels and finished it off.

“You’d still better have room for me, later,” V said suggestively.

Butch shook his head at him, pretending to be tired of his lame jokes. V knew he loved them.

“Think I can smoke out here?” V said, flicking his new lighter open and closed, testing the flame.

“I’m sure your admirer will turn a blind eye.”

V got his tobacco and papers out of his coat pocket and quickly rolled a cigarette with his expert, dextrous fingers. He got up and Butch followed him over to the balcony, and he lit up. Nothing like a smoke after a good meal.

It was late, in human terms at least, and most of the other customers had left. The weather was surprisingly mild and calm for the time of year, and the City lights were shining bright and clear for miles. They stood quietly together, Butch finishing his wine, V smoking.

“Thanks for dinner,” V said, leaning back on the rail. “I had a good time.”

“Yeah, me too.” He downed the last of his wine and set the glass on the table, and V stubbed out his hand-rolled. “So V, there was something, ah, I really wanted to say to you.”

Oh, yeah. He’d almost forgotten about ‘the talk’.

“Yeah?”

“I ah…” He cleared his throat, and shuffled his feet a few times. “So, ah… crap.” He rubbed his chest, and then tugged at the collar of his shirt. “Is it hot all of a sudden? Are those outdoor heaters switched on too high or something?”

“I don’t think so, cop. You okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine.”

Was his forehead getting sweaty?

“What the fuck is it?” Had to be something embarrassing. “Is it sex stuff?”

“No. God, no.”

“You sure? Your face is all flushed, B.”

He reached over to brush the cop’s face, to test his temperature, and Butch caught his hand in his, holding it.

“V, you know I love you, more than anything.” He took a couple of deep breaths. “That I want to be with you forever. You know all that, right?”

“Yeah. I know. Same here, cop.”

“I wanted to tell you that, before we met, I was in a really dark place. But then I met you, and it was like, I’d found my family, I found my person. Life was worth living again. And since we’ve been together, I’m just… I never knew I could feel like this, V.” He squeezed his hand.

“Butch—“

“You make every day worth waking up for. Seriously, I wake up with a smile on my face, and I go to sleep with an even bigger smile on my face. That’s because of you, because you make me the happiest asshole on the planet. You make me laugh, you make me hot as hell, you make me feel loved and cared about. Everything’s just perfect. Easy. Like, it’s all fallen into place for me, who I am, who I’m meant to spend the rest of my life with. You make me feel like I could do anything. And you love me for me, flaws and all, and you know, I never really felt particularly worthy of anyone’s love before. But with you everything’s different. I can be myself, completely, with you. I can’t even explain how good that feels. I hope you feel the same.”

“You know I do. Totally.”

V cupped his cheek and leaned into him, but Butch took V’s hand in his again.

“I guess what I’m saying is that I’m committed, V. You and me, and what we have, it’s special to me. Really special. I want you by my side forever, and I want you and everyone else to know that you’re the most important person in my life, that I love you and that we’re serious about this.” He squeezed his hand tighter and looked into his eyes. "So, I was wondering if you wanted to make it official. Will you mate me, V?”

Vishous stopped dead still, barely breathing, his eyes wide. Surely he'd heard that wrong.

“What?”

“Will you mate me? Marry me.” V was still staring at him, and his ears had gone fuzzy. Butch looked at him with some concern. “You know. As in be my hellren. It’s allowed, right? Wrath said it was allowed.”

V nodded slowly. “Are you serious?”

“Of course I’m serious. You think I’d give myself these heart palpitations just for the exercise?”

V blinked rapidly a few times, trying to really concentrate. Did Butch just ask him to mate him? Like, officially? Properly?

“So… will you?”

Yep. He hadn’t been hearing things. V lunged forward and gathered him up in an embrace, and kissed the ever loving shit out of him. Butch’s body relaxed into him, his arms gathering him up too, his hands drawing him in closer.

When they finally pulled back, they leaned their foreheads together, and laughed softly. V smiled so wide his cheeks hurt.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Butch said.

“Yeah, cop. It’s a yes.” He kissed him again, slowly this time, brushing his lips softly against Butch’s, savouring the moment. Just when he’d thought he couldn’t get any happier, Butch pulls this one out of the bag. He fought back the tears that he knew were pooling just below the surface, but then thought, what the hell, if you’re gonna sap out, now’s the moment, and he let them fall. “It’s a hell fucking yes.”


	16. Chapter 16

Butch took the underground tunnel from the Training Centre back to the Pit, and as usual at the end of a long night he was itching to be with his mate.

Their mating ceremony was still a few weeks away. They’d considered getting mated quickly after the proposal, but there’d been so much going on after what had happened to V, it seemed like a reasonable idea to let things settle down again. They didn’t want anyone thinking it had been some kind of snap decision they hadn’t put any thought into, and V also wanted some time to consider speaking with his mahmen. At first he hadn’t wanted her to attend, but Butch could sense that part of him would want her there to oversee the ceremony, and V seemed torn about it. So he’d told him he thought they should wait a few months and let things settle a bit, and that’s what they did.

Life had got back to some kind of normality, or at least as normal as it got for them. Vishous was back out in the field, stronger and more deadly than ever, and they were usually out fighting together. They’d tried the other way, but when V had made him strap on one of those body cams so that he could keep a track of what was going on, Butch decided enough was enough. He told him they needed to be out there together as much as possible, otherwise they were both likely to go crazy. They worked so well together, anyway. There was no one he trusted more to have his back. So far, they were making it work.

That evening he’d been taking a class with the trainees; Crime scenes and forensics. He’d been teaching the recruits for a while now, as well as gaining more and more experience out in the field, and was training heavily in his spare time too. He’d never been in better shape, mentally or physically. He finally felt like a real member of the Brotherhood, like he was born to it. He felt as though he truly belonged within their ranks.

As for him and V. Well… yeah. Everything was perfect.

They’d found and purchased a new place of their own, a beautiful house out in the woods, a short drive North. Vishous had wet himself over the long, angular Modernist lines, the use of natural materials, the original early twentieth century period features. Butch heard the words ‘games room’ and ‘walk in closets’ and he was all in, ready to sign some papers. They were also gonna have a huge jacuzzi, a bar, a TV room with one those sofas that were more like beds, built into the floor, a gym, and an office with a library. V also had his own plans for a ‘special’ room. Butch was just gonna let him design that.

There was some significant work to do on the place, to get it personalised to their specs. That of course included hi-tech security, bullet proof glass, and not forgetting state of the art daytime shutters.

He was pretty fucking excited about the whole thing. It was going to be epic.

They were keeping the Penthouse too, but V had been talking about giving the place a redesign, and Butch knew that he wanted to make the place theirs, to blow out the cobwebs of his past. V assured him that it would still be a place for them to explore their deepest, darkest desires and sexual fantasies. Who knew what new furniture Vishous had in mind for the place. Butch was dying to find out.

They’d still spend most of their time at the Pit, though. It would always be their favourite place. Their cosy nest. Plus, someone had to be around to prank Rhage on the regular, right?

His whole body was buzzing by the time he was punching in the code on the door to the Pit. He whipped his jacket off, loosened his tie and undid a couple of shirt buttons.

“V baby, you home?”

“In here.”

Vishous was on their bed, sitting up against the pillows, naked but for a towel around his hips. He was reading a thick, academic-looking, most probably really boring book, and had a laptop open beside him. Always working. What a fucking nerd. He leaned down to kiss his male, and the scent of him instantly had him relaxed and hard, both at once.

“How was class?” V asked him.

“Great. We had a Q & A at the end, which was meant to be about forensics. But turned out they just wanted to know whether it was true you and me were mated.”

V closed his book and the laptop and put them on the bedside table.

“Did you tell them to mind their biz and give them double homework?”

“No. I told them the truth, that no, we weren’t mated but we’d be making it official soon.”

“Were they surprised?”

Butch sat down on the edge of the bed, and began taking off his shoes and socks.

“I don’t know. Probably. I think you’re considered to be a bit of a legend, ya know, in the civilian world. Rhage is the poster boy, but you’re the one they’re all in awe of.”

V rolled his eyes.

“They think we’re all some kind of mythical fucking creatures, true?”

“One of them wanted to know whether you could really set fire to shit with your hand.”

V held his gloved hand up in front of his face, turning it.

“If they only knew I could level a town with this bad boy. Their parents would never let them within a hundred mile radius of me. So what did you tell them?”

“I suggested that next time you were taking a class they should ask you that question directly, or better still put any questions in writing to you. I said that to save time they might as well just ball up the paper, toss it the trash and set fire to it themselves.”

V smirked.

“Good call, cop.”

Butch leaned over to kiss him again, and V pulled him in closer by his tie.

“So, you wanna do that other piercing tonight?” V asked. The heat in his voice got Butch all fired up.

A few weeks previous V had had his tongue, as well as both his nipples pierced, getting short bars through them. Butch was forever fiddling with them, and it drove V wild. The tongue piercing, well, let’s just say it was a real turn on, and made for some interesting sensations. So Butch had decided to give it a try, and V had pierced one of his nipples, fixing a little ring with a ball through it. The whole process of having him pierce him had been sexy as hell. And yeah, he liked the result. So piercing was their current thing.

“When are you gonna tattoo me?” Butch asked.

“When you decide on something more imaginative than Yankees Suck.”

He laughed breathily and trailed his lips downwards, kissing V’s chest, before licking his nipple, sucking the piercing into his mouth. He gripped it between his teeth and played with it, tugging. He heard V’s breath catch in his throat, then deep, growling moans escaped his parted lips.

“Mmm.” Butch looked up as V moaned, tongue still flicking. V was staring down at him, pure sexual heat radiating behind those incredible pale eyes. “I am so fucking hot for teacher.”

Butch could just carry on playing with those nipples all night, but instead he pulled back and stood up, undoing his tie, then unbuttoning his shirt. V knelt up on the bed and shifted closer, grabbing Butch's ass and squeezing hard, while kissing him deeply. God, when V grabbed him like that he felt his whole body react, like he was on fire for him. He'd never felt anything like it before. It was pure desire, unadulterated hunger. V unbuckled his belt and whipped it out of the loops of his pants. He wrapped the leather around his hand a couple of times, and flexed the length of it between his fists.

“Wanna play, cop?”

Butch heard the creak of the leather as he tugged the belt harder and twisted it. V had that look in his eye, the one that meant business. He was definitely tempted.

He leaned down to capture V’s lips with his own, and probed his mouth with his tongue, while running his hands over his neck, shoulders and down his bare back. V kissed him back eagerly, dropping the belt and grabbing his ass again, kneading the firm flesh through his pants. Their lips made a delicious smacking noise as he pulled away.

“Mm-mm.” Butch shook his head.

“Come on, play with me, cop. I wanna get dirty.”

“Not that, not tonight.”

“No? Then what do you want? Want me to run you a bath and cook you dinner? I make damn good spaghetti, true?”

Butch couldn’t help but smile at his mate, and V smirked back at him.

“Your mouth.” He unzipped his pants and V tugged them down eagerly, along with his underwear. “Fuck, V, I need your mouth.”

As soon as his cock sprang free, V’s mouth was on him. His hand was stroking then gripping him, his lips sucking in his tip, his tongue flicking and teasing. The further he took him inside the more he could feel that piercing pressing up against his shaft. The combination of the softness of V’s warm, wet mouth and the hard metal ball rubbing against him got him almost too hot, so hot that it almost had him coming into that sucking mouth already.

V released him with a pop of his lips and sat up again, still working him with his hand. His thumb massaged around his tip with firm pressure that had Butch moaning and tonguing his male again.

He could feel the heat of desire creep up his spine, could feel his fangs pressing up against his lips. His stomach clenched with hunger for his mate’s blood, as well as for that huge sex. He shuffled his pants off the rest of the way and stepped out of them, then he grabbed V and shoved him back down on the bed. The towel fell away, revealing V in all his naked glory.

He knelt beside him and ran his hands over V’s body, caressing that vast, smooth expanse of tan muscle. Then he took the base of his erection in his hand and licked the shaft sideways with long, languid laps of his tongue, then pursed his moistened lips and slid them up and down his length. He was rewarded with curses and moans from V, and the sweet sting of his fingers grabbing his hair. Then he stood him up and gave a few strokes with his hand before taking him in his mouth again. He concentrated his attention on the tip, using his lips and tongue to get that delicious pink head nice and wet.

He moved himself in between V’s thighs then grabbed him around the waist, flipping them both over so that V was on top of him. Then he opened his mouth to take him again, pulling him in closer with his hands. V sat up and started working his hips, fucking his mouth.

“Oh, shit, cop.” V braced himself on his hands so he could get a look at the action, and grabbed him under the head, tugging his hair, steadying himself with his other hand as he carried on rocking his hips rhythmically. “Fuck. Suck harder.”

Butch used his hand as well as his mouth on V’s hard, slippery cock, and let V set the pace, which soon got faster and more frantic. Butch kept up with the suction, his wet lips encasing V’s thick erection, his mouth enveloping him in the warm, slick pleasure. After a while Butch felt V’s muscles tense, his rhythm becoming more irregular, and he got quiet and still for a couple of seconds before releasing, grunting and moaning his way through his orgasm.

He was glad they lived alone. There was no way the whole household wouldn’t hear them fucking if they had a room in the big house. They were way too loud.

Butch lay there on his back for a moment as V relaxed and rolled off to the side of him, panting and boneless. He sat up and touched V’s waist and kissed his stomach, and his skin was hot to the touch.

“Butch,” V mumbled.

“Yeah, baby?”

“I am so in love with you.”

Butch laughed against his skin. He rolled him onto his front with ease, V’s heavy bulk floppy, his muscles relaxed. He knelt between his parted thighs, ran his hands over his back, and then leaned down, pressing kisses to his spine.

His mouth travelled downwards, and he grabbed the globes of his ass in his hands and squeezed, kneading the flesh. Then he dipped his head down, scraping his skin of his buttocks with his fangs and nipping lightly, then drawing the flesh into his mouth, licking and sucking, like he was eating a ripe peach. He moved upwards, to the top of his ass where it curved out beautifully from the bottom of his back, doing the same thing, then he started biting harder, sinking in to his flesh with his fangs here and there, licking up the droplets of blood he’d drawn, sucking on the wounds. V shifted on the bed underneath him, working his body against the sheets.

He made his way up and down the length of his back, before grabbing his ass again and parting his cheeks a little as he kneaded them some more. Then he lowered his lips, and flicked with his tongue.

“Hmmm.” V hissed and sucked in air as Butch’s moist tongue dragged over that most intimate of spots. “Cop. That’s… oh fuck. Do it again.”

Butch smiled and obliged. V had done this to him, and sent him fucking crazy from the pleasure of it, but so far he had never returned the favour. V had never yet said no to anything Butch had wanted to do as part of their sex life, but he hadn’t encouraged him to do certain things, either, and there were still some unexplored territories where he wasn’t sure V would want to venture. He was slowly but surely testing his boundaries, while testing his own at the same time.

He heard V take another sharp intake of breath and he arched his back as Butch pressed his tongue down and flicked upwards, teasing him.

“You want me to stop?” he asked him.

V looked over his shoulder. “Fuck no. Keep going. Nice and slow.”

He lowered his lips again, and spurred on by the sexual sounds V was making, he pressed deeper, shaking his head a little, rolling his tongue in circles. V moaned louder, before he stuffed his face in a pillow, muffling his pleasured groans.

“Hmngphurng.”

Butch drew a long, hot sweep of his tongue upwards and pulled back.

“What?”

V groaned and moved his head to the side.

“Nothing. Ignore me. Keep going.”

Butch smiled and dipped his head back down. When he was sure he’d gotten V good and hot he sat back and patted his ass.

“Lift up for me. I want to touch you.”

V looked back, but then shifted onto his elbows and pressed his knees into the bed, lifting his ass up. Butch growled, the animalistic sound coming out of nowhere. He felt so desperate to take him, to mark him. He reached his hand around and gripped his cock, working him as he continued to tongue his ass.

V sat up on his arms and reached his hand back, and Butch felt V’s fingers dig into his hair, pressing him closer, grinding himself. Butch massaged the heavy weight of V’s cock in his palm, focusing his attention on that soft, silky and sensitive tip.

“Fuck, B, I’m gonna come again.”

That was the idea, Butch thought, deciding not to say it out loud since his mouth was busy. He doubled down, and V came hard again, bracing himself on his arms and throwing his head back as he rode out the pleasure. When his body had relaxed fully and he collapsed down onto the bed again, Butch stopped. He kissed his way up his back, a sheen of sweat now covering V’s hot skin.

“Was that good?” Butch asked.

“Meh. It was alright,” V responded, smiling.

“Fucker.”

V rolled over onto his back. He loved when V was all in control and demanding on him, but when he was like this, completely at his mercy, it was seriously hot as fuck, too. It made Butch feel like he was taming a tiger. It was apt, as V fucked with the same wild abandon of animals on those nature documentaries. When Butch was in control, he could slow the pace, take his time, get V good and worked up and show his mate that he knew a thing or two about pleasure, as well.

V was lying back on the pillows, and his eyes had that half-mast, sleepy look of someone who has just enjoyed a very spectacular orgasm.

“Mm.” V licked his lips and ran his tongue over a gleaming fang. “Well, that was fun, cop. And you bit me all over. My back is gonna be covered in your fang marks.”

“I know. You’re just too fucking delicious to resist.”

Butch shifted his way between V’s legs, sitting up between them so that their bodies were close and their cocks were touching. He gripped V around his thighs, and wound his hips. V threw his head back and groaned.

“You are seriously hot tonight, cop. Forensics make you extra horny?”

“You make me horny. In fact, my horn is really ready to join the party.”

He slipped his hand down below V’s sac, sliding his finger lower down, massaging, probing. He leaned down to kiss his body, then looked up at him.

“I want to take you, V. I need to come inside you. You gonna let me do that?”

V looked at him for a moment, those diamond eyes shining. He gripped the back of Butch’s neck, and ran his thumb over his lips, before pressing inside. Butch suckled on it, and V ran his wet thumb over his lips again, making them glisten. V’s eyelids got lower, as his lust increased.

“Yeah. I am.”

Butch raised an eyebrow.

“Yeah? You sure?”

“Hmm, yeah. I’m yours, every part of me.” He writhed on the bed, and ground against his hand. “I wanna feel you inside me, cop.”

“Do you want me to tie you up?”

V shook his head, and then reached over and opened the drawer. Butch leaned over to help and pulled out the bottle of lubricant.

He squeezed out some lube onto his fingers.

“Not too much, cop. A little goes a long way.”

V spread himself further as Butch touched him again, gently probing with his middle finger.

“This okay?”

“Hmm.”

V had closed his eyes and was playing with his nipple, twisting the bar back and forth, and rubbing it. Butch pumped out some more lubricant and got his hard cock good and slippery, all the way down his shaft. He added a little extra to his tip, and looked up at V. He was still playing with his nipple, and his other gloved hand was now on his cock, stroking up and down. Butch’s palm was still slippery, so he took over for a couple of strokes, getting V’s huge sex even silkier to the touch.

Then he gripped his own erection, and pressed his tip up against V’s ass, rubbing him, over and over, up and down and around. The lube did its job, making everything so much smoother and more pleasurable.

The soft, teasing brushing motion had Butch’s balls get tight, made his legs shake, and it took all the willpower he had to not just blow his load right then all over his ass. He was also dying to be pushing inside, fucking him deep and hard, but he kept up with the teasing, clenching his teeth and breathing through it when he felt the urge to just push forward and bury himself balls deep in V’s tight hole.

“Fuck, stop teasing me, cop.”

V’s back was bowed up off the bed, his head thrown back so that Butch couldn’t even see his face, just that goateed chin. His hands were brushing over his own chest and stomach. His cock looked hot and angry and like it was ready to blow again any second.

Butch angled himself and V better, took his erection in hand, and pressed forward, just an inch or so. V made a noise that was assuring him that nothing he was doing was unpleasant or painful, so he pulled back and thrust lightly with his hips. V began stroking his cock again, working himself and watching as Butch gradually eased inside.

He thrust harder a few more times, each time sinking in a bit further. Fuck, it felt so good. He checked in with V, and yeah, he was definitely still with him.

“I want you to go deeper, cop.” He shifted his hips, and Butch grabbed him under his knees, lifting him up with his forearms. “Yeah, that's it. You’re going to go harder for me now.” He closed his eyes for a moment, his mouth open. Butch pushed forward, and pulled back. The sensation had them both moaning, and Butch repeated the motion, pressing in deep, sliding back. It felt incredible. Butch stilled for a moment, hanging himself over some beautiful edge, a knife edge of pleasure. His whole body shivered with it.

"V..."

Vishous drew him inside again with eager hands, grabbing his ass. Butch lost his breath as his spine bowed, and he thrust in deep.

"Fuck me," V growled. "Oh God, fuck me. Harder."

Oh yeah, Butch thought, as he pulled back and slammed forward. That was all it took. The two of them let their passion fly, and Butch couldn’t stop his hips from thrusting, even if he’d wanted to. The orgasm was too close and and the feeling too intense to draw it out, and it didn’t take him long before he was slamming in deep and filling him up, marking him inside. The orgasm coursed through him, and kept on going way longer than he thought was normal. Even before the sensations had finished, he was working his hips again, winding them, and pressing his weight down further forward on V, getting deeper.

And, oh yeah, V had orgasmed too, coming all over his stomach and chest. Things were getting real messy.

Their bonding scents were filling the room, and fuck, it just got Butch hotter, their blended scents were pure masculine heat, uniquely theirs. It was the scent of their love, their union, their sex.

He came again, his cock kicking inside. After riding another glorious wave he still wasn’t done. He slowly pulled out, still fully erect, the sensation making them both shudder and jerk with pleasure.

“I need to take you again,” Butch said, his voice low and hoarse. “Fuck, I don’t know if I’ll ever be able to stop.”

V just looked at him, rolled over onto his front, and said _'then don’t',_ and Butch was on him again straight away, leaning over his body, burying himself deep. He felt the cushion of that spectacular ass against his pelvis he worked his hips, and leaned over V’s back to lick at the bite marks he’d made. He made a couple more, just for shits and giggles, and because his fangs were begging to be used. Then he braced himself over V’s back on one arm, and the other he stroked around V’s long, thick neck, pulling his head back a little, then to the side. He sucked on the column of his throat, tracing a vein with long, hot laps of his tongue.

“Mine,” Butch growled. He thrust forward hard, and sank his fangs deep into V’s throat. V cried out as he came again, and Butch joined him, releasing into him once more with a few jerks of his hips. He sucked at his neck, and he felt the pleasure shimmer through V with every draw he took. V’s blood was thick and hot and was his perfect scent in liquid form. Butch felt the power of him course through his body. The sensation just drew out his orgasm further, like his dick had forgotten where the off switch was.

He wasn’t sure how long it went on before he was done, but he finally found himself rolling off, letting go of V’s neck, the suction releasing with a soft, moist pop. After a couple of breaths he leaned back into his neck and lapped at the blood drops, sealing the wound. V languidly gathered him in closer with his arm, holding him loosely against his body.

“You okay?” Butch asked him against his neck, his breaths still hot and heavy.

“Yeah.” He felt V’s fingers threading through his hair, massaging with his fingertips. “That was… really fucking good, Butch.”

Butch smiled against his skin, and he felt V’s chest move as he laughed.

“What’s funny?”

“Nothing.”

“What?”

“Nothing. It’s just… I never thought I’d be doing that, cop.”

“Yeah, well…” He kissed his neck, over the bite marks. “Neither did I.”

They both laughed quietly then, and closed their eyes, snoozing together, in their warm, sated embrace. After a while V got up and cooked him a huge, delicious, juicy steak sandwich, and watched him eat every bite, making sure he was full, before he went and made his own.

They showered, then snuggled on the sofa, and caught up on some TV.

Butch felt so happy, warm and loved that he said a silent prayer to the Scribe Virgin, thanking her for bringing his love back to him. He owed her a debt so precious it could never be repaid. He gave her his thanks and prayed that she knew that her son was as happy as he was, and that Butch would always take care of him, and love him a hundred times as much as usual, to make up for all those cold, lonely years he’d lost. He hoped she’d hear him, wherever she was.

………………………………………….

Vishous was still stretched out behind his male, limbs wrapped around him and hugging him close, when Rhage came in and parked himself in one of the leather recliners. V was glad he and Butch had put on some slouchy loungewear, only because he couldn’t be dealing with Rhage’s smart mouth right now, giving him shit about having his meat and one veg on display, he was too relaxed and content for a fist fight. Rhage wasn’t their only visitor, because not so far behind him slinked a familiar black fur ball.

“Rhage, man, you let the fucking cat in.”

Hollywood pulled a bag of chips out of the pocket of his black hoodie, pulled the lever to raise the footrest and bust open the bag.

“I never let the cat in.”

“Maybe Boo figured out how to use the security pad,” Butch said.

“Yeah, and he’s evolved some telescopic arms to reach it,” V added.

Rhage ignored them.

“What are you two snuggle bunnies watching? Wait, is this a replay? I thought this game happened Tuesday.”

“Yeah, it’s recorded, we missed it.”

Boo parked his furry ass down in front of the sofa, and looked up at V. Then he looked at Butch, and back at V, and meowed.

“What the fuck you want, cat?”

Boo let out an inquisitive chirping _‘brrrr’_ sound.

“We got any fish?” Butch said. “Cats go apeshit for tuna.”

“Ugh. Think of the nasty cat breath,” Rhage said.

Boo shot Rhage an evil glare and hissed at him, and V found himself amused. Then Boo stretched up and put his paws on the edge of the sofa. Butch gave him a quick stroke behind the ears, then a tickle under his furry chin. Boo did that thing cats do when they’re enjoying a pet under the chin, where they squish their cheeks and their whiskers gather up.

“Oo yeah, you like that scratchie.”

“Don’t encourage it to stay,” V said, and Butch turned around to glare at him.

“He just wants a chin scratchie and some tuna, V. Give the little guy a break.”

Boo meowed and stared at V some more. Then it did that squinty eye thing, and meowed at him. It looked from him to Butch again, and kept on meowing. V had the weirdest feeling the cat was trying to communicate and talk to him. Butch was probably right. It was after some food, and wanted one of them to get up and feed him. Pushy little bastard.

“Rhage, go get the cat a can of tuna,” V ordered. “It’s giving me a headache.”

“Er, how about no? That cat gets fed better than any of us. Chicken, beef, salmon. Fritz does him special little fucking porcelain plates of the shit.”

“Rhage, do not go there. You get full roast legs of lamb with all the trimmings delivered in bed in the middle of the day when you’re feeling peckish, so please do not insult my man Fritz by making out he feeds this cat better than you.”

Rhage opened his mouth like he was going to argue, then seemed to have the realisation that yeah, Fritz took damn good care of him in the food department, and shut it. The guilt got to him, and he got up and headed for the galley kitchen.

“Shit, you guys are actually stocked these days,” he shouted from the other room. “There’s, like, three different kinds of cereal. I don’t even need to bring my own snacks anymore.” There was the sound of some cupboards opening, and then the fridge. “Holy shit, you’ve got hazelnut gelato?”

“Not any more,” Butch mumbled under his breath.

V took the opportunity to lean down and press a kiss to Butch’s neck, snaking his hand up underneath his sweatshirt at the same time. His mate’s skin was warm and tasted delicious under his lips, and his pulse beat hard and strong. He brushed his lips over the thick vein there, sucking it lightly up into this mouth. His fangs pressed up against his upper lip, begging to be used, and the ravenous hunger he always felt for him got stronger. Butch gave a little growl of pleasure.

“You’re the sexiest male on the planet, and you are fucking full of surprises," V whispered, kissing his neck again. He squeezed his pec, and pinched his nipple. “I want you again.”

He glanced up, and his eyes landed on that fucking cat.

“It’s watching us,” he said.

“What?”

“Boo.”

“Yeah, well, maybe he likes to watch. That’s the kind of thing you’re into, so don’t give him a hard time about it.”

“I want to watch you,” V said quietly, lowering his lips to Butch’s skin again, kissing him lightly. “I want to watch you naked and hard, touching yourself. I want to tell you exactly what to do, and watch your hand as you grip that huge—“

“V,” Butch interrupted. “Don’t talk like this around the cat. It’s not right.”

V smiled against his skin.

“I love you. You’re so straight sometimes, but I love you.”

“Straight?” Butch turned to look at him. “Seriously?”

V pressed his palm to Butch’s face and kissed him. He couldn’t wait until they were mated, when he’d have Butch’s name in his back, and see his own carved into Butch’s flesh. There was something so primal about it, inviting the pain and feeling the blood trickle down your back as you bled gladly and proudly for your mate, telling them in no uncertain terms that you were theirs for eternity, if they would have you.

He hoped Butch would still have him, come the day. He’d mate him now, in the Pit, if Butch would agree to it. But he’d been right, there was really no rush, and what was a few more weeks, anyway.

He let his arm hang loosely off the edge of the sofa, Butch’s head resting on his bicep. The cat brushed itself against his fingers, and since no one was going to see, he gave it a quick stroke behind the ears. Boo started purring.

Rhage started making kissy clucking noises from the kitchen, and the cat slinked off to sniff out the fishy delights. On his way there Boo looked back at V, blinked his eyes a couple of times, and gave a quick meow. Then it was padding off again.

Rhage came back in with a tub of ice cream in one hand, a spoon in the other.

“That cat hates me,” Hollywood griped. “He looks at me like I took a shit on his kibble in a former life.”

V found himself slowly warming to that cat.

He’d make sure Fritz kept them stocked with tunafish. Maybe some salmon, or whatever else was the cat’s meat of choice. And get a special cushion, stick it under his desk. Just in case he wanted to visit again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was intending on finishing the story and posting the final chapter, and this scene just turned into something from out of nowhere, it grew and I had to just go with it and stretch the end and divide the end into two chapters, instead. There were too many scenes and I'm loving these babies too much to rein myself in. I'm just enjoying them being all loved up, I'm a sucker for that shit, what can I say?! IDK, sometimes a girl just needs to write Vutch sex! I know you understand. I hope this worked out okay. I feel like V needed to give himself over, but I didn't want it all dramatic, not at this point, just easy and satisfying.
> 
> Thanks as always for reading, you gorgeous people! x


	17. Chapter 17

Sometimes you could judge the quality of the party by the pain you wake up feeling the following day. Butch woke up on the evening of his mating ceremony day with a wicked bad hangover. What had started out as a few drinks and a couple of games of pool after last meal had turned into a full-on double bachelor party with everyone in the house involved. The drinks had flowed, the music had been pumping, everyone had been in high spirits, and Butch had no idea what time he’d finally rolled into bed. In fact, he didn’t even know what bed he’d rolled into.

He forced a heavy eyelid open a bit further. Ah yeah, that was right, he was in one of the bedrooms in the big house. He’d insisted that he and V spend the night separately and not see each other until the ceremony, since it was tradition, after all. Vishous hadn’t been too happy about it, but they’d both been hella drunk anyway. What would they have missed out on, other than each other’s snoring?

Butch had a flashback of the party. He seemed to remember a lot of dancing. Had he attempted to do the worm? Had there really been a limbo competition? Nah. Surely not.

Shit, what had been in those cocktails Phury had been making?

Tequila. _Oh, God. So much tequila._ He felt a wave of nausea and buried his head in the pillow.

There was a light tap on the door and he heard it open a crack.

“Hey, cop.”

_V? What the—_

“Go away. Don’t come in here.”

His voice was even more gravelly than usual. Barely recognisable. He looked over but couldn’t see much of V, only the dark line of his clothes through the few inches of the partially open door.

“The fuck? Come on, Butch. I’m coming in.”

“No. We’re not meant to see each other yet.”

“Says who.”

“I told you, it’s bad luck.”

“It’s a stupid bullshit rule. I’m coming in anyway.”

“No. Don’t you fucking dare.”

He heard a loud sigh.

“I missed you,” he said quietly through the crack of the door. “I hate waking up without you.”

The words warmed Butch’s heart, and he almost gave in.

“I know, me too, baby.” He looked at his watch, still on his wrist, and noticed that it was all he was wearing. He wasn’t sure whether he’d undressed himself or… hmm, maybe V had done that. Had there been a drunken make out session before he passed out? It seemed highly likely. “We’re gonna see each other in an hour. You can wait that long.”

“Hell yeah, cop. We’re getting mated today.” There was an excitable mischief in V’s voice that was unusual for him. It was sort of cute. It might’ve been cuter if he hadn’t felt like his head was being beaten repeatedly with a sledgehammer.

“Yeah, it’s on my to do list. Right after throwing up.”

“You drank a lot of tequila.”

“Please,” Butch groaned. “Don’t say the T word.”

“You’re so fucking grumpy. It’s our mating day, cop, you’re meant to be excited.” Butch just groaned again, and V laughed at him. “Don’t worry, Nurse Vishous is here for all your hangover needs. I brought you water and some painkillers.”

Butch forced his eyes open again. V was standing in the doorway with a foot inside the room now, his back to him. He held out the glass, and Butch licked his dry lips. The prospect of water was too tempting.

“Can you keep your eyes closed?”

V made a kind of exasperated sighing sound that Butch couldn’t help but be amused by.

“Sure. I’ll just follow the scent of tequila, right to you.”

Oh God. Butch breathed through the nausea again. He pulled the sheets over his head and around his body, tucking himself in, just to make sure V wouldn’t see him. Couldn’t be too careful.

“Okay. You can come in.”

Butch heard the door open further, closely followed by the sound of a heavy thump.

“Ah. Fuck!”

“What?”

“I stubbed my toe literally as soon as I came in the room. Jesus fucking Christ.”

Butch chuckled to himself under the covers.

“Blasphemy. You can open your eyes, I’m hidden. Wouldn’t want you breaking a whole leg or something.”

Butch heard the sound of items being put down on the table next to him, and then felt the dip of the bed as V got up onto it. He felt his weight settle on top of him as he straddled the backs of his thighs. V ran his palms over his lower back, pressing down with his thumbs, and Butch could feel the warming glow of his touch through the sheets. It felt good. Butch wondered whether that hand might double up as a hangover cure.

“Human superstitions are so weird. You remember you’re a vampire now, right?”

“I had noticed, yeah.”

“Human rules don’t apply anymore.”

V wiggled his hips and rubbed himself against his ass.

“Don’t.”

“Come on, just a little grinding. It’s the last action you’ll get as an officially unmated male.”

“Well don’t worry, I’m sure I’ll get plenty more after we’re mated.”

“Oooooh yeah. You know it.” V humped him some more, making the mattress squeak and shake. “Aren’t you thirsty?”

“What, for you or the water?”

“Both. Either.”

“I’ll drink it when you’re gone.”

“Alright, alright, I’ll go. I just wanted to make sure you were okay, and check that you still wanted to go through with it. That you still want me.” Butch felt V lean his weight further forward, then the sheets being tugged down from over his head. He grabbed at them, clutching them in place, and tried to shift V’s weight off him.

“Will you stop?!”

“Ooh yeah, wiggle some more, baby, just like that.”

“Get out and stop dry humping me.” Butch couldn’t help but betray the amusement in his voice. “I need to get ready.”

“Only if you tell me you love me.”

“I love you, you asshole. Now will you go? I’m marrying some jerk vampire in an hour or so.”

“Will you lap dance for me again, later? If you promise me that then I’ll leave Burrito Butch alone.”

_Lap dance?_

“What are you talking about? I never lap danced for you.”

“Oh, yeah, you did.” V was grinning, Butch could hear it. “Shirtless. In front of everyone.”

That was totally ridiculous. V was winding him up, the bastard.

“I remember doing the worm. There’s no way I ever gave you a lap dance.”

“Okay. Whatever. I’m sure someone recorded it, so we can all enjoy it again later…”

Butch stilled under the sheets, trying to recall… _Oh, God._

“Noooooo.”

V barked a laugh, the sound of it filling the room. “Is it coming back to you?”

He remembered slowly shimmying out of his shirt, whirling it around over his head and letting it fly. He was pretty sure it’d hit Fritz in the face. Lots of people hooting and hollering, encouraging him on. Some gyrating in V’s direction. V’s embarrassed and then gradually more amused face.

“Noooooo.”

“You were hot. I want a more private dance next time, though.” He felt V lean down and lightly bite his shoulder through the sheets. The feel of it made him shudder and press his hips down into the bed. “A special VIP show.”

“Don’t do that. God, I’m never drinking, ever again. Wait, how the hell are you not hungover? You’ve got too much energy for someone whose idea of a cocktail is sticking an olive in a litre bottle of vodka. It’s really off-putting.”

“I was up early, cop, I’ve shaken it already. I’ve been in the gym, I’m trimmed and groomed, I’ve had first meal… your boy is on point when it comes to mating day.”

V was excited as hell. It made Butch smile, and was kind of infectious. But it also made him feel even more hungover.

He leaned down again, the weight of his chest pressing heavily on his back. Butch could feel his warmth as he started nuzzling up to his neck over the sheet.

“I love you,” he whispered. Butch could scent him now, the warm, male spice that was uniquely Vishous. He breathed him in and felt his sex harden as V nibbled him through the sheets and stroked down his sides with his big, possessive hands. “I can’t wait to be your hellren. And for you to be all…” He bit him again, the sharp points of his fangs grazing against his skin. “Mine.”

“Mmm. Me too, ya annoying bastard.”

He heard V’s breathy laugh.

“So get up. Time’s wasting, cop.”

His weight was gone, the mattress shaking as he moved off the bed, and Butch missed him immediately, wanting to pull him back down. V whipped the sheet to the side, revealing the lower half of his body, and slapped his ass hard. The sound of the loud crack filled the room.

“Ow! Fuck!” His voice was half pained surprise, half laughter. “Do me a favour. Remind me why I’m marrying you.”

“I have no idea. I’m punching way above my weight with you, true?”

“Yeah well, you’ve got a cute ass. I gotta give you that.”

“I did extra squats today, just for you.” He felt the weight of V’s hand on his shoulder as he leaned over and kissed him on the head. “You were a real cop before, right? I mean, you didn’t just dress up like one on weekends. Call yourself Officer Hotlips. Cos your moves looked well practiced. Just sayin’.”

Butch groaned. He was never gonna be able to look any of them in the eye, ever again. V was still yakking it up, and Butch considered breaking the no-seeing-each-other rule just so that he could clock him one in the puss. Probably not appropriate on their mating day, though.

“I’ll see you soon, Officer Hotlips,” V said from further away. “You’d better not keep me waiting.”

“Yeah yeah, I’ll be there.” He might look like complete shit, but he’d definitely be there. “Hey.”

“Yeah.”

He felt ridiculous, talking to V from beneath the sheet like Casper the friendly fucking ghost. But he wasn’t going to jinx their wedding.

“I love you, Nurse Vishous. Thanks for taking care of me.”

“Always.”

He heard the door pull shut, and he closed his eyes and took a moment to just breathe through the headache. Then he peeped out from below the covers. All clear. He popped the pills, and downed the water.

Damn. His ass cheek still stung. He could feel it getting warmer. There’d probably be a big red palm print on there all night.

He rolled onto his back, arms and legs splayed out. Today was the day. He was gonna marry the love of his life. In front of his family. Not his human family, obviously, but his vampire family. The one that had welcomed him, truly accepted him, loved him. It was an epic day. A new beginning. A grin crept its way across his face.

Vishous O’Neal had a good ring to it.

…………………………………………………….

“Yo yo yo, loverboy. We ready? Don’t wanna rush you, but there’s a six tier cake decorated with a Boston Red Sox theme that I’m really interested in getting a slice of soon.”

Rhage stuck his head round the door to his bedroom in the Pit, as V fixed the sash of his robe. The robe was black velvet, as was the tradition for warriors, and had quilted sections in gold thread on the shoulders, studded with black pearls. The sash was leather, decorated with embroidered gold and silver thread, but the outfit was understated, tasteful, with a badass edge that he appreciated. It had belonged to Darius, and Vishous wasn’t sure how many of D’s family line had been mated in it.

He slid a dagger into the bejewelled sheath at his hip.

“You go ahead. I’ll be there in five.”

Rhage wolf-whistled.

“Holy shit, looks like you really can polish a turd.” He came over and clapped a big hand on his shoulder. “My best Brothers are getting mated. Is it weird that I’m happy, confused, teary-eyed, hungry, and mildly jealous, all at the same time?”

“Yeah. It is a bit weird.”

“Okay. Pretend I never mentioned it.” He gathered him in and gave him a big bear hug, and V just let him, relaxing into it. Rhage slapped him on the back, still holding him. “Good luck, brother.”

“Thanks, Hollywood.”

“I love you,” he said, sniffing away fake tears. He stepped back from him, hands on either side of his biceps, looking at him seriously. “But I love Butch more. He’s my favourite. You just have to accept that.”

“Fuck off.”

Rhage grinned, and gave a cackling laugh.

“I’ll see you in a few.”

They slapped hands and shoulders, and then V was alone again.

He went to the bathroom and took a good look at himself. Fuck. He was really gonna do this. He was actually going to mate Butch. They’d declare their love and commitment in front of everyone. It would be the biggest, most incredible, most important moment of his life. He was so ready.

He considered lighting up one last hand-rolled, but didn’t bother. He’d spent too long preening himself and wanted to smell good for Butch. He smoothed down his outfit and willed off the light, then headed for the door to the underground tunnel. He stood there for a moment, and took a deep breath. He looked back into the Pit, where he and Butch had made their home together, where they’d spent so many days and nights, where their friendship had grown, and their love. Now here they were, getting mated. Who the fuck would’ve thought it, that they would’ve gone from being at each other’s throats that first time they met at Darius’s townhouse, to where they were now. Who would’ve thought that he’d ever fall in love, bond with, and mate anyone, let alone his ex-human, ex-cop, male, best friend. His life had taken the best, most unexpected turn.

He smiled to himself, and keyed in the code. He stepped into the cool, dim light of the tunnel, and walked up to the main house. He could’ve just dematerialised, but he needed the extra time to himself, and he still had a few minutes to spare, anyway.

They were having the ceremony in the foyer, and as V entered through the door, he was immediately greeted with excited squeals and smiles from the females of the household. Everyone came to hug him and wish him luck, tell him how handsome he was in his outfit, how Butch was gonna have a heart attack seeing how good he looked. V started getting nervous, but he appreciated the support from his family. He cared for them all, loved each of them in their own individual way, and was thankful that they all seemed to put up with his bullshit. He felt so lucky to have them, as well as Butch. Their weird little dysfunctional family. He missed Tohr, and Wellsie, and D, and wished they’d all been around to see this. Darius would’ve been in his element, everyone here together in his home, and he’d no doubt be pissing himself laughing at the fact that Vishous was actually getting mated. He could almost see the warm joy in his Brother’s smile, feel his support around him. Perhaps he was watching from the Fade, enjoying every minute. God, why did days like this make you miss the people you’d lost even more than usual.

His mahmen hadn’t turned up. Granted, he hadn’t actually invited her, but still, she usually attended these ceremonies to oversee things, especially when it came to the Brotherhood. He shook her out of his thoughts and tried to think about something else.

He looked around and noticed that flowers and all kinds of foliage adorned the stairs and rails, on the walls, and surrounding the archways and doorways. Deep blood reds, creamy whites, and dark navy blue, with flashes of gold seemed to be the theme. Fritz and the doggen had really gone to town, V had never seen the place looking so incredible.

He took his place at the bottom of the stairs, took a deep breath, and waited. Wrath was standing close, with Phury beside him. Fritz had brought the ceremonial items, laying everything out on a small table nearby. Salt, pitchers of water, linen cloth, and two smooth, dark lacquered boxes.

Some of the doggen played strings, and the sound of their music filled the high-ceilinged foyer, the acoustics perfect. V hadn’t been able to persuade anyone to let him choose the music. Luda would’ve been a good choice. 50 Cent. Some Trick Daddy. Okay, maybe they’d been right.

He glanced up at the clock on the wall. Butch was actually running late, now. What if he’d had fallen back asleep, and was still passed out upstairs? What if he was really sick? Or maybe he’d changed his mind and run for the hills?

_Fuck, where the hell was he?_

V looked up as he felt his mate’s presence. Butch appeared at the head of the stairs, and all V’s worries floated away.

His male looked incredible. His dark brown hair was brushed back and styled neatly and classically, his ruggedly handsome face was shaved and his skin was glowing with health, all evidence of his hangover washed and groomed away. He was draped in a heavy black velvet robe, the embroidery covering it was gold with some green and red embellishments, the patterns intricate. The material hung beautifully from those strong, broad shoulders, his heavy arms filling out the sleeves, his frame definitely doing it justice. Butch touched the hilt of the long ceremonial dagger at his hip, and a little more of his naked chest showed from underneath the garment. Plain black silk pants, same as V’s, and a flash of jewels on his belt, and the outfit was complete. V had gone understated, Butch had gone the whole nine yards. No surprise there. But he pulled it off, looking every bit the fine Warrior male of Wrath’s blooded line.

They locked eyes, and smiled at each other. V couldn’t tear his eyes away as Butch made his way down the stairs. He wanted to go to him, to step forward and reach out, to touch him, take him in his arms. But he couldn't move, only stare. The emotion bubbled up in his chest, making his breath catch in his throat.

He looked so good. That male was all kinds of rough around the edges, but damn, he could wear the shit out pretty much anything he put on. Even a fucking heavily embroidered ceremonial mating robe. V suddenly felt plain in his own outfit. He hoped that Butch wouldn’t be too disappointed.

Someone had already started crying, and they blew their nose loudly. V didn’t look, but he was pretty sure it was Bella.

“Wow,” Butch said, as he came and stood beside him. “You look incredible.” He took his hand and squeezed, and V relaxed. He still couldn’t take his eyes off his male. He couldn’t even put into words how perfect his male was to him. He wanted to wrap him up in his arms, kiss him, and never stop.

“So do you. Perfect, cop.”

Wrath coughed, and they both reluctantly tore their eyes away from one another to look at him.

“We ready?” the King asked. They both nodded.

A glow appeared behind Wrath, and V clapped his mouth shut when he went to say _‘Hey, My Lord, looks like the sun really does shine out of your ass’._ Wrath stepped to the side, and revealed the source of the light.

The Scribe Virgin stood with her black robe pulled low down over her face, the pure light glowing within, seeping from her sleeves and below the hem at her feet. She drifted forward towards them, and V felt a surprising amount of relief to see her. That was, assuming that she was here to officiate, and not drop another bombshell on him. Phury had already agreed to take the role of Primale. Surely there would be no other surprises in store today, of all days.

She pulled back her hood slightly, so that she could be properly seen. People gasped behind him, and even though Vishous had seen her beautiful face before, he still couldn’t help but be impressed. Her beauty was almost blinding, and not just because of her perma-glow. She lifted a hand to his face, her glowing skin touching his cheek. He leaned into her, the warmth filling him, easing him.

“My son, I would be honoured to perform your mating ceremony this night. The bond you share with your male brings a strength to the race that is more than the Destroyer and his healer. You remind us that love can heal all wounds, no matter how deep and painful they may be, and no matter how long they have been with us. We all deserve love, and the two of you deserve it very much.” She stroked his cheek gently. “I am proud of you, my son. More than you could ever know.”

Her words were a calming salve, and eased a knot inside him that he hadn’t even realised was there. She dropped her hand slowly, and pulled back from him. V turned to Butch, who was smiling at him warmly. Suddenly it was all about Butch again, and his eyes focused on his male.

The Scribe Virgin spoke the words to Butch first, asking him the question.

“This male would ask that you accept him as your hellren, if you think him worthy. Will you have him?”

Butch looked into his eyes, and there was so much love and adoration in his gaze that it almost had V choking up. He swallowed it down; _no crying, Vishous._

“Yeah, I’ll have him,” Butch said. “Definitely.”

They exchanged a quick smile, and the Scribe Virgin turned to him.

“My son, this male will consider you. Will you prove yourself worthy of him?”

“I will,” V answered.

“Will you sacrifice yourself for him?”

“I will.”

“Will you defend him against those who seek to harm him?”

“I will.”

“And this male who accepts you as worthy of him. Would you have him as your own, if he is worthy?”

There was nothing that V was more certain of.

“If he will have me, then I will be honoured to take him as my hellren.”

She repeated the questions to Butch, and Butch answered each one with ‘I will’. Each time he responded, V felt his lips twitch up further, until he realised he was full on grinning.

“Give me your hands, Warriors.”

They each held out a hand to her palm up, and both disappeared beneath the sleeves of her black robe. A warmth spread through him, up his arm and into his body, and his blood began pumping harder, faster. A jolt went through him, and Butch must’ve felt it too, as he flinched the same moment, eyes widening in shock.

They looked at one another, and V fought the urge to draw his hand back, and pull Butch’s back with it.

He realised the Scribe Virgin was quiet and completely still; it never usually took this long to make her declaration. He looked at her, concern suddenly knotting his brow. Someone behind him cleared their throat, he could feel the unease spreading through the room. Was something wrong? Was it not working because they were both males?

“This is… an exceptional mating,” she said finally, her voice quivering. “An exceptional mating. The two of you have found your Rhadh.”

She dropped their hands, and V’s eyes widened. He had known their love was strong, but could never have predicted this. People gasped, and whispered to each other. Butch looked at them, back and forth.

“My what? What does that mean?”

Wrath groaned and rubbed his eyes beneath his wraparounds. Thankfully, the Scribe chose not to hammer her soon to be son-in-law into the ground for asking questions on his mating day.

“Dhestroyer, you are too much.”

The warmth in her voice sounded genuine, amused, like he was a wayward yet adorable puppy who’d got out in the garden and dug a hole under the fence. Butch had somehow gained her favour early on, and for whatever reason, she still liked him. Must be that irrepressible O’Neal charm.

“Rhadh,” V said, taking Butch’s hand. The energy was still flowing, their touch amplifying it, making his skin shimmer all over. “There’s no real translation. A Rhadh is a rarity, a true blessing. It means we’re kind of a perfect fit.”

Butch smiled at him.

“Never doubted it,” he said softly. “I knew we were meant to be.”

V leaned forward, and Butch echoed the movement. Their lips touched, and the warmth of their love spread through him like a drug, seeping through into his core. He closed his eyes and kissed Butch for all he was worth. He was glowing, he realised. Literally, glowing. The warmth and energy and love within him was bringing his light forth, and he poured it into Butch.

Everyone clapped and cheered, and V was sure he heard a tearful Rhage say ‘I love you guys’. He pulled back and cupped Butch’s face in his hands for a moment, brushing his cheek with his thumb, kissing him softly on the lips. He felt Butch’s hands at his waist, fingers clutching at the soft fabric of his robe.

“You’re glowing,” Butch said. 

“I love you,” V whispered. “I love you more and more every day. I’ll never stop.”

“I love you, too.”

He kissed him once more, then stepped back and untied the belt and opened his robe. He slid it off his shoulders, and Phury was there to take it all from him. He knelt down, chest bared, the light within him having faded now, as his brothers stepped forward.

Wrath drew his dagger first.

“My brother, what is the name of your hellren?”

“He is called Brian.”

V felt the sharp sting of the blade as the first letter was carved, in Old English. He bared his fangs, and felt a roaring inside his body as the dagger dug into his flesh, but he remained quiet. The pain was nothing next to the joy he felt, looking up into the eyes of his hellren, who was standing there strong and proud. Phury was up next, unsheathing his dagger.

“What is the name of your hellren, my brother?”

“He is called Brian.”

Another letter, and though his back was now burning, he fed from the strength in Butch’s eyes. Pain he could handle, in fact, in certain circumstances it was hot, though he wasn’t feeling particularly turned on in this moment, thankfully. That might have been awkward. Pain was nothing. Butch was everything, and he would honour his male, he would prove himself worthy. His fangs were fully elongated, the scent of his own blood was heavy in the air, as well as that of their bonding scents. The carving was a sweet sting that focused him entirely on the moment, the moment when he and Butch would truly be mated and joined.

Rhage was next, then Zsadist. V bared down as the pain increased, fists pressing so hard into the mosaic floor he wondered if he would crush it. He felt the blood trickling down his back, a long line of it trailing down his side like a soft caress. Phury carved the final letter, and V watched as Butch let out a relieved breath. Not so soon, V thought. Show isn’t over. Phury poured the water into the bowl of salt, and V readied himself, preparing to embrace the pain. As soon as the briny liquid touched his back he automatically closed his eyes tightly and gritted his teeth, leaning forward on his arms, which only stretched the skin further and increased the pain. Somehow he managed to barely make a sound other than a few deep, rumbling grunts, though he was breathing hard and fast.

He opened his eyes again and lifted his head. He focused on Butch, raising his shoulders slowly, righting his body. A cheer went up, and Phury patted the cuts with the linen cloth, before folding it carefully and placing it inside one of the boxes.

“Take this to your hellren as a symbol of your strength,” Phury said. “So he will know that you are worthy of him, and that your body, your heart, and your soul are now his to command.”

Hell yeah, V thought.

He rose to his feet, took the box from Phury, and stepped forward, chin held high. He knew he was swaggering, but he couldn’t quite help himself. Once a cocky asshole, always a cocky asshole. He knelt down in front of Butch, bowed his head, and raised the box, offering it to him.

“Will you accept me as your own?”

Even though he knew he didn’t really have to worry, he couldn’t help but feel the slightest amount of nervousness. _Please accept me as worthy. All that I am, I am yours._

He felt the box slide out of his hands as Butch took it from him.

“Yes. I accept you.”

He looked up, and smiled at his hellren. There was a glisten to his eyes, a sheen of tears, and the sight of it choked V up, too. Butch grasped his arm with his free hand, raising him to his feet. Then his arm was around his neck, drawing him in close, embracing him tightly.

Everyone clapped and cheered again, and there were some more sniffles. V leaned in to kiss his lips, then his cheek, and further down his neck, nuzzling under his ear. He breathed in his hellren’s scent, and fought back the urge to bite, just settling his lips softly over his vein, instead. Later. The biting could come later.

“Your turn,” he whispered.

………………………………………..

Butch had never felt so many emotions at once. Fear, nervousness, joy, love, lust, gratitude. It was kind of overwhelming, and he might have lost it at some point, had it not been for Vishous. His male was there every moment, telling him how much he loved and wanted him not with words but with those diamond eyes, communicating just what it meant to him to be offering himself to him, heart and soul. Every gesture, every word, every action was taken with his usual confidence, each letter carved welcomed with the poise of a male who wanted to prove his love, his worthiness, honouring Butch with every hissing breath he took.

As V leaned into his neck and whispered to him, his words breathed across his skin in a cool caress. Butch slid a hand around his bare waist, feeling the slick warmth of blood on his fingers. He was warmer suddenly, hot even. Vishous’ scent surrounded him, and Butch inhaled deeply. His fangs were digging into his own lower lip, and a low growl rumbled in his chest. The desire to take, to feed, to mark Vishous as truly his was a burning need in his chest. His body was hardening, his muscles tensing. He wanted to take his hellren, so badly.

“Soon, cop,” V whispered. He pulled back slowly, their cheeks brushing, and Butch had to swallow down his hunger for his mate.

Phury coughed. Was there something going round? Havers needed to check the Brothers out.

Butch’s head cleared a little now that there was some space between them. He was back in the foyer again, everyone watching. Including the Scribe Virgin. If he’d been a blusher, he’d surely have been red as a beetroot.

“Ah…”

“Your robe,” Phury prompted with a slight raise to his lips, and Butch fumbled a bit as he untied the sash belt and gave the dagger and sheath to Phury. He shrugged off the robe, and the brother took that from him, too.

He knelt down in front of V, keeping his eyes locked on his, as Wrath unsheathed his blade once more.

“My brother, what is the name of you hellren?”

“His name is Vishous.”

Butch grunted as his flesh was pierced, and the blade traced the first letter, cutting deep into his skin. He kept his eyes on V.

Phury was next.

“My brother, what is the name of your hellren?”

“His name is Vishous.”

Maybe he should’ve just said that his hellren’s name was V? One letter, would’ve been easier. But no, not really. He wanted that full name, covering his broad back, from shoulder to shoulder. The bigger, the better. _Was there any need to keep repeating the name,_ he wondered. Surely it would be a better idea to spell it out, instead. Prevent any mishaps. He wondered if that had ever actually happened. Thankfully, he was pretty safe in the knowledge that they all knew how to spell Vishous. Shit, had they spilled Brian with an I or a Y on V’s back? He hadn’t noticed. They never used his real name. Rhage had carved the third letter, surely that asshole wouldn’t have—

_Fucking fuck with a fuck on top._ The pain brought him back to the moment, his mind had been wandering to keep his attention away from the burning sensation on his skin. It had worked for a minute, but now the pain was really searing through him.

The Brothers continued to repeat the question, and carve the letters. He stayed upright, and though he was sweating and breathing hard, he hadn’t wavered, or cried out. Of course, the next part was gonna be the worst of it.

Vishous caught his eyes and looked at him with an intensity, as the bowl was brought forward. Butch took a deep breath, and grunted, mouth closed in a tight line, jaw clenching, as it was poured over his back. God, the pain was intense. Like when you spray antiseptic on a fresh open cut, times a million.

He hung his head for just a moment, closing his eyes, before raising his head again. V was smiling at him. His boy had done good.

The cloth was patted against his wounds, and that hurt even more, but he was getting used to it now. Phury presented the box to him, and he stood, his feet more sure under him than he’d expected them to be. He walked over to V, knelt in front of him, bowed his head, and held the box aloft.

“Will you accept me, as your own?”

He felt V touch his face, his fingertips soft and soothing against his hot skin, and he looked up. V took the box, clutching it up close against his body like he’d fight someone if they tried to take it away.

“I will.” Butch stood, and V’s palm slid around the back of his neck. He leaned into him, and kissed him. “I’ll accept you. Hell yeah.”

Butch smiled and kissed him back, and everyone cheered again. Corks started popping, and the music started up again. Butch held his hellren close, as the tears of joy flowed from both of them.

“This is the greatest day of my life,” Butch whispered to him. “I couldn’t be happier. And I love you, hellren mine.”

………………………………………………

They honeymooned in the Pit. Not really romantic, but since they were mainly just gonna be having lots of sex, what did it matter whether they were here or in Barbados? The sex was always good, no matter where they were doing it. Sunshine and beaches were a definite no no for them, anyway, and long distance travel was a logistical nightmare.

Their new home still wasn’t ready, and the Penthouse was in the middle of being refitted. There were other places they could’ve gone to be alone, but the Pit was their comfort zone, and everyone promised to only contact them in an emergency situation, and otherwise give them privacy. For a few days, at least.

Butch was still basking in the post-mating ceremony bliss. The only thing which kept him from slapping himself in the face and telling himself to get a grip and stop being such a sappy asshole was the fact that V was just as bad, if not worse. He’d woke up that evening, feeling V’s fingers on his skin, humming to himself as he traced his name, now healed into finely carved white letters, across his back. Butch had to admit that seeing his own name in V’s back had been even more satisfying than he’d expected. And the Brothers had done a great job, had truly honoured them both.

V had seemed happier and more relaxed than he’d ever been, and Butch understood the feeling. They truly belonged to each other now, and they would never be alone again. They would always be together. Any doubts, any insecurities, all had been washed away, replaced with their strong bond, the security of their eternal love.

See? Butch was thinking all kinds of sappy bullshit. Except, it wasn’t bullshit. It was just how it was, how he felt.

The two of them hadn’t stuck around long after the ceremony, needing time alone. V had been very hot and heavy, tackling him in the room he’d used upstairs in the main house, as soon as they closed the door. They’d marked each other, bit each other, fed from each other, fucked each other. God, it’d been glorious, sexy as fuck. They’d emerged a few hours later, and the party had still been in full swing. Rhage had demolished the cake, but at least he’d been thoughtful enough to take a picture of it first.

They’d excused themselves again soon after, and headed back to the Pit. And here they’d been since.

Butch wrapped a towel around his hips and wiped the steam away from the mirror. He tilted his head, and touched the bite mark at his neck. V had bitten him hard, just as he liked it, little under an hour ago. His skin still tingled with the memory of V taking him, feeding and fucking him at the same time. He was a really excellent multi-tasker. Credit where it’s due. That shit took skill.

He rubbed his hair dry with another towel, and stepped out into their bedroom. V was sitting up naked in bed on top of the sheets, leaning up against the pillows, reading some anonymous-looking, thick textbook. Didn’t he ever read trashy novels? Butch was gonna buy him some. Something erotic and dirty, the type of shit that has bare-chested men on the front, with long hair, gripping a stocking-covered leg.

He leaned over the end of the bed, grabbed V's ankle and yanked him downwards, then snatched his book out of his hands and tossed it aside.

“No reading. It counts as work.”

“I was bored without you, nallum.”

Butch got up on the bed and straddled V’s body, grabbing his wrists and pinning them above his head. V made a noise of appreciation, winding his hips against his body.

“You hungry?” Butch asked.

“Fuck yeah, come here.” V reared up and made a grab for him, long white fangs flashing, eyes already burning with sexual heat. “Gimme that vein, big boy.”

“You just fucking fed.”

“I’m always hungry for you.”

“I meant food. We didn’t eat since…” V was leaning up, neck straining as he tried to capture Butch’s lips, but Butch held back. “When did we last eat?”

“You can eat me, if you want. I _so_ don’t have a problem with that.”

Butch looked down at his mate and thought, damn, I am one lucky son of a bitch. He closed his eyes for a second, and tried not to just give in to what his body now so desperately wanted to do.

“Food.”

“I want you again.” V tried to wriggle out of his grasp, and Butch kept him pinned. “You gonna take care of your hellren’s needs, or what, cop?”

“Yeah, I’m gonna take care of you. I want to feed you.”

V cocked an eyebrow.

“Feed me. You mean, as in, feed me, feed me?”

“Yeah, like prepare you some food, and bring it to you, and, yeah, feed it to you.”

Butch felt like he might really be blushing, the heat rising to his cheeks. V smiled up at him.

“You can’t cook.”

“Who says I can’t fucking cook?”

“You’ve cooked twice since I met you and it was toast which doesn’t even count, cop.”

Butch wound his hips, rubbing himself against V through the towel, and leaned down to V’s mouth, brushing lightly over his lips with his tongue.

“You don’t wanna eat my toast? I do the best fucking toast in the state. In Southie I was known as The Toast Master.”

“Yeah, well I’m hungry for something else, Toast Master,” V growled, pressing his hips upwards. “If you’d just let me near it.”

Butch smiled down at him and kissed him, pulling back before V could get any more ideas. He let go of his wrists, and got up quickly from the bed. He swiftly pulled on his robe.

“We’ll see who can only cook toast. I’m gonna make you the best first meal you’ve ever had, baby.”

V leaned on his side, propping himself on his elbow, displaying himself in all his fully erect, naked glory. Damn. _What. A. Male._

“You sure you don’t wanna fuck me first?”

V’s voice was a deep growl, those few words promising all kinds of hot, delicious pleasures. Butch sighed and tried to keep his shit together.

“Food first. Gotta keep up your strength.”

He looked away quickly and went for the door before he could change his mind.

He stood in the galley kitchen, and tried to figure out what to prepare that wasn’t just toast. V liked to pretend that he wasn’t much of a foodie, that he was one of those eat for sustenance kinda guys, and he wasn’t fussed whether it was two day old pepperoni pizza or some fancy-schmantzy asparagus, leek and goats cheese puff pastry number that Fritz served up on a silver dish.

Butch knew different.

When V actually swapped the liquid Goose diet for something more solid, and spared the time to grab more than a Taco Bell while out in the field, his male preferred healthy, high protein, high energy whole foods. If he were human, or at least if he did his own grocery shopping, he’d probably shop at one of those places where people shuffled around in open-toed sandals carrying their wicker baskets, waxing lyrical about the health benefits of locally farmed, raw organic fava beans.

And Butch wanted him eating the good stuff. Food that would nourish and strengthen him, fill him up and energise him. Food made with love, instead of ordered over the telephone.

So he rolled up the sleeves of his robe, and started going through the cupboards, and then through the refrigerator, pulling things out and making a list in his head. Amazingly, pretty much everything he needed was there. It wasn’t as if either of them so much as opened the cupboards on the regular. But Fritz had them stocked. Somehow the doggen knew someone would be cooking around here.

That guy deserved a fucking medal. In fact, he deserved a whole shiny row of them.

The preparation was a trial of epic proportions, and by the end of it he felt like going and taking out a gang of rabid lessers hand to hand would probably be easier than making first meal for his hellren. But V was worth it, and every time he cursed at having burned something, or dropped something, or having almost sliced his finger off (which was seriously embarrassing since he was supposed to be a fucking pro with a dagger) he reminded himself why he was doing this; to honour, feed, and nourish the love of his life. So he put his heart into it, and did the burned stuff over.

He made oatmeal with fresh fruit, honey, and a crunchy seed sprinkle (which he had to pick out the raisins from, because V hated those little dried up wrinkly bastards). Sourdough toast with peanut butter. Poached eggs, lean bacon, and avocado on an English muffin. Freshly ground coffee. And a motherfucking fruit smoothie, bitches.

Yeah, he had to Google some stuff. But he managed.

“Holy fucking shit.”

V tossed his book aside and watched as Butch gingerly shuffled in with the silver tray, trying not to spill anything.

“Was I long? I feel like I took a long time.”

He lowered the tray down onto his hellren’s lap, and sat next to him on the edge of the bed.

“Did you do this?” V cocked his head to the side. “Did Fritz cook this? Seriously? Come on.”

“What do you think I was doing out there all this time, jerking myself off? Did you not hear the carnage? Don’t look in the kitchen by the way, it’s not pretty. I think I ruined a couple of pans, and I definitely broke the blender. Fritz is gonna frickin’ love me.”

V looked down at the tray again, surveying the meal. Butch found himself feeling strangely proud and seriously fucking nervous. He wondered whether it was possible to poison a vampire with badly-cooked breakfast foods.

“You really made all of this. For me.”

Butch smiled.

“For you.”

“C’mere.”

Their hands reached out for each other, one hand at the back of the others neck, and they kissed. V’s lips were tender, a light brushing, and then a gentle sucking of lips to lips that made the sweetest smacking sounds Butch had ever heard in his life, and made his head tingle for good measure.

“Thank you,” V said, and then in the old language: _“Thank you for this gift of sustenance made with thine own hands. You honour me, hellren mine.”_

“You’re welcome.” Butch kissed him again. “And anyway, you haven’t tasted it yet. I never even made oatmeal before, I’m not sure it’s supposed to be that colour.”

“It’s fucking perfect, cop.” His eyes hadn’t moved from Butch’s face, and V’s gaze was filled with adoration and pure love and happiness. Butch knew right in that very moment that he was never going to want another, and neither would V. He knew that everything between them would work out just fine, they would get through anything that was thrown at them, together. They were always going to be happy just like this, and their love was eternal. “Just fucking perfect.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit, 'Needing' is done! Finally! Thanks everyone who commented and sent me feedback, love, kudos, positive vibes, etc. Some of you lovelies have been reading along with this as I’ve written it and commented regularly and your support, hilarious comments, and many great suggestions, have been so important to me, helping me to keep going and trying to keep up the quality and push on to the end. I’ve truly loved receiving every message, so thank you. 
> 
> I hope I‘ve been able to satisfy a few of your Vutch needs, I know that writing this has really helped me visualise the path I wish they could have gone in, and I’ve loved exploring that. I’m sure it would never have been as easy and straightforward, and Ward would never have wallowed in their precious love as much as I chose to, but that’s the beauty of fanfic, right?! Where would we be without it.
> 
> Reading it back over, I might have added more angst, drawn out their issues, made them go through a bit more pain and effort, but I couldn’t help it, I was so eager to make them happy. Anyway, I had a great time writing it, hope you enjoyed it too. Please feel free to let me know, leave me a message, even if it’s just to talk Vutch, I’m still obsessed with them, not sure whether that will ever change! If there’s something that really worked for you, something you feel like could have been expanded, you want to read more of, I’d appreciate the feedback for next time. I might write some more BDB fic in the future, I’m always happy to hear what kind of stuff other fans would be interested in reading. Let me know!
> 
> Lots of Vutch love,
> 
> H
> 
> x


End file.
